Stop it!
by Authors03
Summary: Gadis temperamen dan lelaki dingin? entahlah, kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa disatukan. / "Hentikan!" "Hentikan!"/ "Berapa kali lagi kau ingin aku mengulangi kata-kata yang sama?" / "Ku tak perduli!" / "jika saja tak terpaksa, kau kira aku sudi mencampuri urusanmu?" / "Apa?"
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stop it!

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stop it! by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"AKU BILANG AKU TAK MAU, AYAH!"

 **Priaang!**

Vas bunga besar di sebelah sofa jatuh dan pecah karena di tendang kuat oleh kaki dengan alas sandal santai itu.

"Jika kau tak mau ikut denganku, harusnya kau jaga sikapmu! Mengapa kau selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi dan lagi?!" lelaki yang di panggil ayah semakin menaikan suaranya, marah dan juga frustasi.

"itu bukan salahku! Mere"

"Tetap saja itu salahmu! Dengan alasan apapun, tak seharusnya kau menghajar mereka begitu parah bahkan sampai pingsan! Bagaimana jika mereka kenapa-napa?! Apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab?!"

"Aku tak perduli! Para jalang itu terus mencari gara-gara denganku!"

"JAGA BAHASAMU, HYUUGA HINATA!"

"Ayah yang seharusnya begitu! Jangan hanya menyalahkanku!" gadis bernama Hinata itu menimpal. Emosinya benar-benar sudah di atas kepala hingga ia merasa ingin mengahajar ayahnya sendiri.

"Berani sekali kau! Harusnya kau bisa kontrol sikapmu itu! Kau bukan lagi anak kec"

"Diamlah ayah! Kau sangat cerewet! Aku tak butuh ceramahmu. Kau tak lebih baik dariku!"

Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata memilih untuk diam. Berbicara pada anak tunggalnya ini sungguh sia-sia. Dia tak akan pernah mau mendengarkan apalagi menurut.

"Baiklah, lakukan saja apa maumu. Cari sekolah baru dan daftar sendiri. Siapkan segala yang kau butuhkan sendiri. Kau tak membutuhkanku'kan?" Hiashi berlalu pergi setelah ucapannya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengeram padanya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama, sarapan sudah siap." sepasang mata dari manusia di meja makan menoleh ke ambang pintu dapur, menatap seorang gadis yang telah rapi dengan seragam sekolah Sma barunya.

Tanpa sepatah kata, wajahnya kembali berpaling ke piring sarapan di atas meja.

"Aku ingin makan di luar saja." dan gadis yang di tatap tadipun memilih membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Biarkan saja ayah mengabaikannya, ia tak perduli. Ia tak butuh lelaki berwajah datar yang hanya pandai terceramah itu.

.

.

07.50

"Tak tahu." jawaban tak perduli kembali gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata berikan untuk sang kepala sekolah di balik meja hitam besar.

"Tak tahu?" sang kepala bertanya dengan heran. Murid baru ini terasa sangat tak sopan dan tak ramah?

"Aku tak tahu. Ayahku sibuk, itu sebabnya dia tak bisa hadir." alasan asalan Hinata berikan, berharap sang kepala sekolah barunya berhenti bertanya.

"Oh, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi-sensei!" sapaan serentak para murid berikan untuk guru mereka yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan berdiri di balik meja guru.

"Pagi semua. Hari ini kalian kedatangan siswi baru." Kakashi menoleh ke arah pintu sebelum mengatakan. "Silahkan masuk."

"Pffft..." beberapa siswi di pojokan belakang kanan menahan tawa mereka saat sang siswi baru berdiri di sebelah meja guru.

"Silahkan kenalkan namamu." pinta Kakashi.

"Hinata." jawab sang siswi tak perduli.

Well, Kakashi pun tak begitu ambil pusing. Mungkin dia malu untuk berkata lebih banyak.

"Ah, Sensei melupakan sesuatu. Duduk saja di bangku kosong itu." pinta Kakashi. "Berbaiklah pada siswi baru." tambahnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hahahaha.. Mengapa kau mengecat rambutmu begitu? Indigo? Jelek sekali!" Hinata yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya menoleh ke arah salah satu gadis di pojokan belakang.

"Sebaiknya kau tak mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Ini rambut asli, jangan samakan dengan rambut menjijikan milikmu." jawab Hinata sinis yang kemudian melangkah ke bangku kosong di belakangan bagian kedua dari dalam.

 **Tap!**

Ia melempar ranselnya ke atas meja sebelum duduk dengan kasar.

Sial tak sial, mengapa selalu saja ada manusia yang ingin mencari gara-gara dengannya? Ia bahkan baru masuk ke sini dan ada gadis yang sangat minta di hajar.

"Hah~" Hinata bernafas kasar. Jangan marah, ini hari pertama. Jangan sampai ia berurusan dengan polisi sialan seperti kemarin lagi.

Sabar~

Sabar~

"Sok tahu. Jangan hanya karena rambutmu asli terus ramb"

"Sehebat-hebatnya orang tuamu. Dia tak akan bisa menciptakanmu dengan rambut merah darah seperti itu. Orang bodoh pun tahu fakta itu, jadi diam dan jangan mengangguku." semua mata menoleh ke Hinata, mereka terdiam. Wow

Apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan? Murid baru ini berani sekali.

"Apa kau menantangku?" gadis itu berjalan menghampiri dan berhenti di sebelah meja Hinata.

"Menjijikan. Kau kalah bicara dan malah membuat fakta aku menantangmu?"

 **Brack!**

"Hei murid baru. Apa kau selalu begini tak tahu diri?" Karin adalah nama gadis bersurai merah tadi, berucap dengan kesal setelah menendang kaki meja Hinata dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Manusia sialan. Kuperingatkan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya." Hinata berucap dengan penuh penekanan tanpa menatap gadis bersurai merah yang sudah membuatnya sangat emosi ini. "Jangan pernah mengangguku kalau kau tak mau berakhir di rumah sakit." sambungnya mengancam. Menendang mejanya lagi, Hinata pastikan gadis ini akan berakhir pingsan selama tiga hari, tiga malam.

"Ka"

"Karin, tolong kembali ke tempatmu." suasana yang sempat tegang mendadak terkendali karena dijeda oleh lelaki bersurai kuning yang terduduk di sebelah Hinata. Dia berbicara dengan mata yang masih sibuk membaca buku di tangannya. Dia lelaki beraura dingin yang juga di kenal dengan sebutan ketua osis.

"Cih!" Karin menurut, membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya kesal. Menyebalkan! Sepertinya, ia salah pilih sekolah.

"Ano, kalau boleh tahu. Kau dari mana?" lelaki di bangku depan Hinata bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Konoha." jawab Hinata singkat sambil mengobrak isi ranselnya di atas meja. Lelaki inipun sangat menjengkelkan.

"Oo, kukira kau pindahan. Kau sekol" pertanyaan lelaki tadi terjeda karena Kakashi memasuki kelas.

"Tenang semua. Sekarang mari kita mulai pelajaran kita."

.

.

.

Treng

Treng

Treng

13.25

Bel pulang berbunyi, dimana semua murid-murid langsung berhambur keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang, berbeda cerita dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang memilih masuk ke ruang renang di salah satu ruang di lantai dasar yang hampir ia lewati.

Berenang adalah kesukaannya.

Semua emosi selalu terasa hanyut saat ia menyelam.

Rasanya menenangkan dan jika kalian ingin tahu. Hinata memiliki kolam pribadi dengan ketinggian setara dengan 5 tingkat ruko.

Sangat dalam, bahkan dasarnya pun gelap tapi ketika badan Hinata tertarik hingga ke dasar, rasanya sangat menenangkan. ia merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Plump

Kaki dan tangan mungil itu mengayun dari sisi ke sisi, membawa badannya yang hanya dibungkus bra dan celana dalam.

Splash

"Hah~" helaan nafas keluar dari bibir mungil itu saat ia tiba dsn timbul di sisi lainnya.

"Hmm..." senyum lega menghiasi bibir saat ia berbaring di atas air dan membiarkan dirinya yang tampak tertidur hanyut. Sangat nyaman.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa tersenyum." senyum menghilang, mata itu terbuka saat ada suara lain di dalam ruangan yang ia yakini sepi.

"Kau terkejut mengapa aku ke sini atau kapan aku di sini?" gadis bersurai merah itu berucap dengan nada mengejek saat Hinata keluar dari kolam dan meraih seragam putihnya yang tergantung di gantungan di dinding.

"Jangan mengangguku." Hinata melapiskan seragam putihnya ke badan tanpa mengancingnya.

"Apa seorang siswi berenang hanya dengan pakaian dalam itu? Bagaimana jika ada lelaki? Apa kau ingin menggoda mereka?"

"Kalau iya mengapa, kau cemburu?" Hinata melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada setelah berdiri tepat di depan gadis tadi.

Matanya melirik ke name tag di atas saku seragam. "Karin."

"Aku bukannya cemburu, hanya jijik pada gadis tak tahu malu sepertimu."

Grep!

Tatapan membunuh Hinata berikan saat satu tangannya mencengkram erat kerah kemeja putih Karin.

"Dengar kau, sebaiknya kau belajar menjaga mulutmu." tangan Hinata yang lain turut mencengkram kerah kemeja tadi.

Brack!

"Kau sungguh kasar." Karin berusaha untuk santai saat gadis ini tak segan-segan menabrakan punggungnya dengan sangat kuat ke dinding.

"Kenapa? Kau mau memukulku'kan? Lakukan saja kalau kau berani." tatapan menantang Karin berikan saat Hinata terus mengeram padanya.

.

.

.

"Karin hilang lagi." lelaki bersurai kuning itu bergumam malas.

Kakinya menyusuri lantai dasar untuk mencari gadis itu tapi langkahnya berhenti pada ruangan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

'Ruang renang' tercetak di kertas yang tertempel pada pintu itu.

Apakah dia di sini?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi lelaki itu melangkah masuk.

"Hah?!" suara gema berhasil di tangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

"Diamlah jalang." tangan Hinata melayang ke pipi Karin.

Tap!

Tapi sebuah tangan menangkap tangannya yang hanya berjarak 5cm dari pipi mulus itu.

"Hentikan kalian berdua." dua pasang mata itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Naruto." panggil Karin terkejut mungkin senang dan lega.

"Jauhkan tangan sialanmu." Hinata menepis kesal tangan yang berani menahannya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto bertanya dengan datar.

"Entahlah, aku mau berenang tapi murid baru ini malah melarang dan ingin memukulku." jawab Karin cepat, sontak membuat Hinata menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku melarang? Kau kalau mau berenang sana pergi!"

Grep!

Hinata menarik kesal rambut Karin dan menyeretnya ke kolam.

"Iitai!! Sakit!"

Plump

Dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Semoga saja dia mati tenggelam.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau kira apa tengah kau lakukan?" Naruto masih bertanya dengan datar meski ia tak suka pada sikap itu.

Splash!!

"Hah! Hah!" Karin berdiri di dalam air setinggi bahu dan menyapu rambutnya yang kacau ke belakang. Berani sekali gadis ini melakukan hal ini padanya!

"Membantu si jalang itu masuk ke dalam air? Dia'kan mau berenang." Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melepaskan tatapan kesalnya pada lelaki sok dingin ini.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga sikapmu di sini. Ini sekolah bukan tempat bar-bar."

"Benarkah? Maksudmu dia yang menghinaku di kelas bukan sikap bar-bar dan aku yang melemparnya ke air adalah iya? Wow, sangat hebat." Hinata menimpal.

"Terserah apa katamu tapi kalau kau melakukannya lagi, kau akan mendapat hukuman begitu juga denganmu, Karin." ucap Naruto memperingati.

"Well boy, i dont give a fuck!" jawab Hinata sebelum berlalu pergi dengan membawa rok dan ranselnya yang masih tergantung.

To be continue

Hehe

Baru lagi.

Semoga suka

Review untuk next chap. Maaf kalau gak Bagus

Sebenarnya ya hehe.. Judulnya author buat asalan

Mengapa? Jawabannya karena gak sabar mau up. Hehehehehe..

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stop it!

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stop it! by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!" Hinata keluar dari toilet dengan seragam yang telah rapi menempel di badannya yang sudah mengering.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan gadis sialan itu jika dia berani menampakkan dirinya lagi." Hinata melangkah pergi menuju gerbang.

Braackk!

"Iitaai!"

"Woi! Kau letak dimana matamu?!" lototan Hinata berikan setelah menarik kerah baju gadis yang baru saja menabraknya. Membuat gadis itu menghadapnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku sangat terburu-buru."

"Kuperingatkan untuk jangan bertingkah lagi, Karin."

"Ayolah Naru, dia duluan yang mencari gara-gara." Karin membela diri.

"Aku melihat kau yang mencari gara-gara di kelas tadi."

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Naruto melangkah pergi dan Karin langsung mengekori.

"Candaanmu tak lucu."

"Brengsek."

"Iitai!" gadis tadi tersungkur ke tanah karena Hinata mendorongnya kuat.

Tanpa sepatah kata ataupun rasa bersalah, Hinata kembali melangkah pergi. Kau tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan di dalam situasi seperti ini?

Berenang, biasa itu yang akan di lakukan tapi kali ini Hinata sungguh merasa ingin makan yang banyak. Ugh! Menyebalkan! Apa tak bisa ia hidup tenang tanpa manusia-manusia brengsek?!

.

.

.

"Satu mangkuk lagi paman!"

"Ha'i!"

Tap!

Srruupp

Srruppp

.

.

"Satu lagi!"

"Ha'i!"

"Srruupp.." bibir mungil itu menyeruput mie ramen panjang dengan lahap. Inilah yang ia inginkan, sendiri tanpa manusia-manusia brengsek.

Mengabaikan orang asing di meja seberang yang masih sibuk membaca koran yang menutup wajahnya, Hinata terus menyeruput kuah ramen miliknya.

"Aaaahhh!!! Ramen ini sangat enak." gumannya senang sebelum kembali melahap sisa mie.

.

Sreet

"Total."

"Uhuk huk! Huk!" lancar-lancarnya makan, mie yang sudah melewati tenggorokan malah tersangkut di sana.

Tap!

Dengan segera ia meraih segelas air di dekatnya dan meneguknya habis.

"Glek glek. Hah! Hah!" what the ...???

 **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!**

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?!" tanya Hinata syok pada wajah ketua osis yang muncul dari balik koran tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Naruto tak perduli. Ia sudah ada di sini sebelum gadis itu masuk dan duduk seperti gorila dan kemudian makan lima mangkuk ramen berturut-turut seperti singa kelaparan.

"Cih! Menjijikan." Hinata memilih mengabaikan dan menempelkan pipi ke atas lengan di atas meja setelah menyingkirkan mangkuk di depannya. Setelah kenyang, ia jadi malas untuk bergerak. Tidur di sini rasanya menyenangkan.

Ia memejamkan mata.

"Tak seharusnya seseorang pelanggan tidur di meja makan seperti itu." tegur Naruto.

"Bullshit." jawab Hinata tanpa membuka matanya.

.

"Terima kasih." Naruto berdiri setelah menerima uang kembali. Niatnya ingin melangkah pergi tapi

Ccit

"Aaahh!!"

Braackk!

Priaang!

Byyuur

"Kyaaaaaahh!!" Hinata berdiri dan memekik histeris saat air hangat tiba-tiba menyiram punggungnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" marahnya masih syok sambil menatap seorang gadis berpakaian pelayan yang sibuk memungut pecahan gelas di bawah kakinya.

"What the fuck?!" tangan mungil Hinata menyapu bagian pundak. Apa pecahan gelas tadi mengenainya?

Tek!

"Auch!" Hinata menoleh ke arah tangannya yang tergores karena menyapu pundaknya yang basah dan terasa tajam seolah terkena serpihan kaca.

"Woi sialan! Kau kalau kerja hati-hati!" dan emosinya pun meledak.

Brack!

Kakinya menjauhkan meja di samping dengan cara menendangnya. Itu sangat berbahaya! Bagaimana jika gelas kaca itu menghantamnya lebih kuat lagi?

"Ma-maafkan saya."

"Maaf?! Kau bajingan sia"

"Hentikan itu." suara dingin menyela ucapan Hinata.

"Ini bukan urusanmu sialan. Berapa kali lagi kau akan mengangguku?!"

"Lepaskan bajumu." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan setelah menanggalkan jaket kulit dari badannya.

"Ugh!" mengingat mungkin saja serpihan kaca tadi bisa melukainya lagi, Hinata pun menurut tanpa menghiraukan mata-mata tertuju padanya, tentu saja tak peduli. Naruto telah mengunakan jaket tadi untuk menghalangi badan bagian depannya sedangkan punggungnya tertutup oleh dinding.

Grep

"Lihat ke sana, brengsek." Hinata merebut kasar jaket di depannya dan mengenakannya.

"Aku tak niat mengintipmu." ucap Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi, menjauh dari Hinata yang entah mengapa masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Seharusnya dia berterima kasih.

"Ughh!! Menyebalkan." Hinata merogoh beberapa lembar uang pecahan besar dari saku celana dan meletakkannya asal ke meja di dekatnya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

Brackk!

Mengabaikan siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak, Hinata mendekati mobil merahnya.

"Gadis itu..." sedangkan yang di tabrak hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya. Sungguh tak tahu diri.

.

.

.

Ceklik

20.32

"Aku pulang." Naruto menutup pintu rumah setelah masuk ke dalam.

"Naruto, selamat datang." saut seorang wanita bersurai merah menghampiri.

"Seharusnya kau makan malam bersama kami tadi."

"Hm." jawab Naruto singkat pada wanita yang adalah ibunya, Kushina.

"Tapi ibu ingin bertanya soal d"

"Hm, dia di sekolah." sela Naruto.

"Benarkah?" senyum menghiasi bibir Kushina. Dia terlihat bahagia.

"Terus baga"

"Tidak ada. Ibu, aku ke kamar dulu." Naruto berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan ibunya yang langsung memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Perasaan aku tak sedingin itu waktu masih remaja..." gumannya aneh.

"Sungguhkah dia anakku?" siapa tahu saja dia tertukar saat di rumah sakit dulu?

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain, di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kau darimana dan kau memakai jaket siapa?" bukan sapaan tapi pertanyaan Hinata yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya dapatkan.

"Bajuku basah jadi seseorang meminjamkan jaket ini." jawabnya jujur.

"Kau yakin kau tak berkelahi dengan seseorang lagi?" pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti tuduhan untuk Hinata.

"Mengapa kau tak percaya padaku?!" suara Hinata naik satu oktaf. "Aku bilang bajuku basah dan seseorang meminjamkan jaket ini." jelasnya.

"Menurutmu kapan terakhir kali orang mau membantumu dan kau memintaku untuk percaya hal itu?" Hiashi menimpal. Bukan ia tak mempercayai putrinya, ia hanya khawatir. Putrinya kasar dan tak akrab dengan satu manusia pun. Itu yang ia yakini. Jadi, tak akan ada yang mau berbaik hati membantunya, kalaupun ada. Apa kalian yakin gadis ini mau menerima bantuan itu?

"Terserahmu saja, aku malas menjelaskan."

Blam!

Hinata masuk ke kamar dengan menghempas pintu.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya.

07.21

Grep

"Wow! Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa jaket Naruto bisa denganmu?" gadis bersurai merah itu sangat sangat terkejut saat merebut jaket kulit dari tangan Hinata yang baru saja melewati ambang pintu kelas.

"Kembalikan padanya." Hinata melangkah pergi tapi gadis yang lain menghalang jalannya dengan merentangkan satu lengannya.

Tap

Hinata menepis lengan itu dengan kuat dan melangkah pergi tapi dua MANUSIA BERJENIS PEREMPUAN malah menghalang jalannya. Ya ampun, kau pasti bercanda.

"Ck ck ck. Kau sangat tak segan-segan ingin mematahkan tangan itu." gadis yang adalah Karin menggeleng pelan pada Hinata yang masih saja sama seperti semalam, kasar.

"Mungkin, setelah aku mematahkan lehermu." jawab Hinata.

"Kau kasar sekali. Padahal aku hanya bertanya soal jaket ini." Karin berucap dengan santai seolah ingin memancing emosi Hinata.

"Berhenti mengangguku, berbicara padaku ataupun menatapku. Ini peringatan terakhirku." Hinata memperingati. Jalang ini sungguh sengaja membuatnya marah.

"Mengapa aku ha"

Buk!

"Kyaah!"

Bogem mentah berakhir mulus ke pipi Karin sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau jalang sialan! Sudah kuperingatkan untuk jangan berani mengangguku!" satu tangan Hinata mencengkram kerah seragam Karin guna membuatnya mendekat sebelum kembali melepaskan bogemnnya.

"Kau gila!" Karin memberontak saat bogem itu hampir mencapai pipinya lagi.

"Pi-pisahkan mereka!"

"Kau saja!" Bukannya membantu tiga gadis yang bersama Karin tadi malah melangkah mundur. Demi apapun, mereka bersumpah tak menyangka gadis itu akan benar-benar menghajar Karin.

"Hyuuga, Hentikan itu!" baru saja sampai di pintu kelas, tapi sang ketua osis malah dihadiahi penampakan yang sangat tak menyenangkan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mencampuri urusanku?!" suara Hinata meninggi saat lelaki ini lagi-lagi mencampuri urusannya.

"Jika kau ingin berkelahi, jangan disini. Ini sekolah bukan tempat untukmu berkelahi."

Braack!

"Ittai!" Karin mendesis sakit saat Hinata membuangnya kesamping hingga membuatnya membentur dinding.

"Lalu apa?" Hinata berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto dan menatapnya lantang. "Aku lebih suka menghajarmu dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini." lanjutnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan pada mata yang masih saja menatapnya dengan datar. Seketika saja kelas yang diisi oleh beberapa manusia berhamburan keluar, takut pada aura yang terpancarkan begitu juga dengan Karin yang terseret pergi oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau yakin ceritanya akan berakhir pada kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Dimana ceritanya berakhir bukan masalah." jawab Hinata.

"Ini akan jadi terakhir kali aku memperingatimu. Hentikan ini sekarang juga atau"

"Atau apa? Sebaiknya kau berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Kalau kau ada masalah denganku, kita bisa selesaikan urusan kita sekarang juga." sela Hinata menantang.

"Berkelahi dengan seorang gadis bukan gayaku."

"Atau kau terlalu takut dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis?" timpal Hinata.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Bye bye semua.

Semoga suka

Chu~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stop it!

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stop it! by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Berkelahi dengan seorang gadis bukan gayaku."

"Atau kau terlalu takut dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis?" timpal Hinata.

"Apa kau selalu lebih suka menggunakan cara kasar daripada cara halus?" gadis ini sungguh membuat Naruto harus menahan nafasnya. "Kau kira sudah berapa puluh kali kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Berakhir di kantor polisi dan lainnya?"

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut. Tentu saja terkejut. Darimana dia tahu semua itu?

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin mencobanya lagi, silahkan saja tapi aku pastikan kali ini takkan mudah untukmu." Naruto mengancam.

"Lalu apa? Kau kira aku takut pada ancamanmu itu?" Hinata sudah kebal pada apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Ia tak perduli lagi tapi darimana dia tahu itu?

"Mengapa kau sangat keras kepala? Aku sedang berusaha membantumu."

"Kau bisa membantuku dengan jangan muncul apalagi mencampuri urusanku."

"Dengar Hyuuga, akan kubiarkan kau mengangguku dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku dan aku takkan melawanmu tapi kutegaskan, jangan pernah membuat gaduh dengan murid lain lagi apalagi sampai berkelahi seperti tadi."

"Mengapa aku harus begitu dan mengapa kau harus begitu? Siapa kau? Apa itu tugas seorang ketua osis? Mengumpankan dirinya sendiri demi murid lain atau ada maksud lain terselip di sana?"

"Jika kau masih memiliki pikiran, kurasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." menghiraukan ucapan Hinata, Naruto melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku bertanya padamu!" marah Hinata saat Naruto membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar. Tentu saja keluar, kau kira ia bisa duduk manis di bangkunya setelah kejadian ini?

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang mulai menjauh, membuat kedua tangan Hinata terkepal erat.

"Dia..." gigi Hinata terkatup erat. Jika dia sungguh ingin begitu, baiklah. Dia akan menyesal. Berani sekali dia bertingkah begitu sok di hadapan Hinata.

.

.

.

07.21

"Hei Karin, tidakkah menurutmu murid baru itu menjadi lebih jinak dua minggu ini?" empat manusia di pojokan belakang kelas berbisik-bisik.

"Tidak juga, aku lihat dia selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Naruto."

"Hah?"

"Iya, semalam saja aku melihat dia menendang meja Naruto tapi Naruto mengabaikannya." empat pasang mata itu melirik ke arah punggung di depan mereka yang tertutup surai indigo.

"Ayo..."

.

.

Brack

Bos dari kelompok kecil itu menendang kaki meja Hinata sebelum mengatakan. "Senang rasanya kau sudah waras." ucapnya dengan senyuman sambil membelai pelan surai indigo Hinata.

Dan sangat-sangat tak disangka, gadis yang biasanya mengamuk ini malah tersenyum sambil menyapu pelan tangan di rambutnya.

Ia berdiri dan menatap Karin, masih dengan senyuman. "Aku hanya sangat bahagia, terima kasih atas perhatianmu." jawab Hinata menyapu pelan kerah baju Karin sebelum

Braack!

"Iitai!"

"Tapi tetap saja, jangan berani menyentuhku dengan tangan menjijikanmu." mendorong kuat Karin hingga membuatnya melayang ke belakang dengan menabrak bangku-bangku.

"Hei, kau." Hinata menatap Naruto dan tanpa Naruto menatapnya, ia tahu kalau panggilan itu untuknya.

"Ikut aku." Hinata melangkah keluar, membuat Naruto segera mengekori.

"Kau brengsek! Berani sekali kau kabur sete"

"Hentikan Karin." tatapan tajam Naruto berikan untuk menghentikan langkah Karin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Kuharap kau tak berniat bolos." Naruto bersuara saat ia terpaksa mengekori Hinata yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Masuk." perintah Hinata setelah membuka atap mobil merahnya.

"Hyuu"

"Ah, kulupa. Ketua osis yg disiplin ini tak bisa membolos. Ya sudah kalau begitu." Hinata memundurkan mobilnya, keluar dari deretan mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi.

"Menyingkir kalau kau tak mau mati." ucapnya saat Naruto masih saja berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Cih! Kemana saja yang aku mau. Harusnya kau berterima kasih, aku tak membunuh para jalang itu." jawab Hinata sinis tapi entahlah, saat ini ia tak begitu marah akan hal itu. Ia tengah bahagia. Sudah ia katakan'kan?

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut." daripada gadis ini membuat keributan dimana-mana, sebaiknya Naruto mengikuti. "Tapi aku yang setir."

"No."

.

.

.

Brummmmm

Teet!

Teet!

"Hentikan mobilnya Hyuuga!" Naruto rasa jantungnya akan copot saat ini juga. Bagaimana tidak?! Gadis ini melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menyelip di mana-mana bahkan sampai melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang beruntungnya tak ada polisi ataupun mereka tak mati terlanggar.

"Diamlah, mengapa kau bising sekali."

Seeet

Mobil Hinata menyelip di antara dua mobil dan melaju meninggalkan.

"Hyuuga! Aku bilang HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!"

ccciit

Brack!

"Hah~ hah~"

Naruto mengatur nafas, bernafas. Berusaha bersabar saat mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti mendadak hingga membuat keningnya membentur benda di depannya.

"Kau sangat bising. Tak bisakah kau diam?" Hinata menghela kasar nafasnya. Padahal ini bagian terseru, rem mendadak tapi lelaki ini sungguh bising.

"Hah~" sabar. Sabar.

"Biarkan aku menyetir." ucap Naruto beberapa menit kemudian setelah tenang dan merekapun berpindah tempat.

.

.

"Terlalu lama! Selip dia." Hinata yang terduduk di sebelah bangku pengemudi memutar setir ke arah kiri begitu saja hingga membuat Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangan hampir menabrak.

"Duduk yang tenang, Hyuuga!" marah Naruto berhasil menyeimbangkan mobil yang ia setir.

"Kau sangat lambat! Kura-kurapun tak selambat ini!" jawab Hinata tak suka. Merusak mood saja.

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya karena kehabisan kata-kata.

Tet

Tombol di dekat kunci mobil, Naruto tekan untuk menutup atap mobil. Sebaiknya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya sebelum di cap kriminal oleh orang yang melihat.

"Hei! Jangan ditutup." tangan Hinata meraih tombol yang di tekan Naruto tadi tapi terlebih dulu di tangkap oleh tangan kiri Naruto.

"Bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto. jujur, ia mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Jan"

"Aku jadi ingat, mengapa kau bilang kau tengah bahagia tadi?" Naruto segera mengubah topik pembicaraan untuk menghindari pertengkaran.

"Hah?" Hinata kembali menatap wajah Naruto saat dia melepaskan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kepo." jawab Hinata menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, cukup membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Akhirnya dia jinak juga.

"Tak masalah kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya." basa-basi Naruto yang sudah fokus menyetir tapi...

Hinata menghadap ke samping, menatap ke luar jendela dan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Deg

Naruto terkejut. Tentu saja!

Dia yang selalu marah, bisa tersenyum semanis itu?

Kesepian melanda, tanpa sepatah kata dua manusia di dalam mobil itu tenggelam pada pikiran dan urusan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pluummmpp!!

Naruto masih tak bersuara saat mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dan masuk ke dalam, dimana Hinata langsung terjun ke dalam air hanya dengan melepas alas kakinya.

Ternyata oh ternyata.

"Aku baru tahu 4 ruko berdampingan ini adalah kolam." pikirnya sambil mengamati sekitar.

Ruko di persimpangan di dekat rumahnya ternyata adalah milik gadis ini? Wow?

Naruto mendekati pinggiran kolam dan melirik ke dalam air.

"Gadis ini..." gumannya pasrah saat ia melihat seragam Hinata nimbul di permukaan air. Tapi bukankah ini artinya dia hanya memakai pakaian dalam? Terserah, ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Naruto meraih rok dan kemeja putih yang hanyut ke arahnya dan meletakannya ke tepian sebelum mendudukan dirinya dengan kaki terlipat.

Ia mengamati Hinata yang berenang dengan lincah di dalam air. Dia terlihat seperti putri duyung cantik dengan surai panjang dan kaki itu.

.

.

"Hah~" Hinata muncul di permukaan, sebelum membaringkan dirinya di atas air setelah mengambil nafas panjang.

"Hah~" berenang memang menyenangkan.

"Jadi, mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Naruto, berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata.

"Aku tak membawamu ke sini. Aku memang mau ke sini dan kebetulan ada kau." jawab Hinata berenang menghampiri tepian, tempat Naruto duduk. "Anggap saja kusengaja membuatmu bolos." tambahnya.

"Terserahmu tapi kusarankan kau memakai pakaian renang." Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hm." guman Hinata. "Tapi apakah kau bisa berenang?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak bisa." jawab Naruto jujur membuat Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Ia kira lelaki sok hebat ini bisa segalanya. Cih!

"Sini kuajari." Hinata menarik kaki Naruto, berniat membuatnya masuk ke dalam air.

"Kau hanya ingin melihatku tenggelam." Naruto menahan badannya agar tak terseret oleh Hinata. Ia tak bisa berenang, ia bisa tenggelam.

"Aku akan mengajarimu." ucap Hinata. Ia penasaran apakah lelaki ini berbohong atau tidak.

"Tak ada yang namanya belajar di kolam dengan kedalaman mematikan itu."

"Ugh! Ku tak perduli! Kalau mati pun, itu memang sudah takdirmu."

Grep!

Splash!

Plummp!

Dengan satu tarikan penuh tenaga, Naruto terjatuh ke dalam air karena terpeleset.

"Blup uhuk! Toloblup!" Naruto memukul-mukul dan menendang-nendang air, berusaha untuk tak terseret ke bawah sedangkan Hinata terus mengamatinya dari dekat. Dia sungguh tak bisa berenang. Dia mungkin akan tenggelam sebentar lagi jika dia terus berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian dimana Naruto sudah hampir tenggelam lebih dari sepuluh kali! "Kau gila! Aku hampir mati lagi tadi! Marah Naruto saat Hinata memaksanya memakai perlengakapan nyelam?

"Aku'kan sudah menyelamatkanmu." jawab Hinata enteng sambil memasang kaca mata renang ke mata Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." tolak Naruto tapi Hinata mengabaikannya dan malah menyumbatkan regulator yang terhubung ke tangki oksigen di punggungnya ke mulut.

"Ayo!" Hinata yang sudah memakai pakaian renang tanpa keperluan menyelam mendorong Naruto ke air sebelum turut meloncat masuk. Menyiksa lelaki ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Blup blup blup!!" Naruto ingin bicara tapi malah gelembung yang keluar dari regulator di mulutnya.

Mengabaikan itu, Hinata menggengam tangan kanan Naruto dan membawanya turun ke dasar laut.

Naruto yang tak punya pilihan selain menurut pun mulai mengerakkan kakinya ke atas dan ke bawah. Ia ingat Hinata mengajarnya mengayunkan kaki untuk berenang. Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa gadis ini tak mengenakan oksigen? Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba kehabisan nafas?! Bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto?

Tuk tuk

Hinata mengetuk kacamata Naruto karena dia tiba-tiba terdiam seolah melamun.

Lelaki ini sungguh membuang waktunya. Harusnya ia sudah hampir mencapai dasar kalau saja ia tak harus menarik lelaki ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa Hinata mengajaknya? Entahlah, Hinata baru memikirkan itu sekarang. Padahal ini'kan kolam pribadinya, hanya miliknya. Mengapa ada manusia lain selain dirinya mengotori kolam ini?

.

Naruto mengamati sekitar yang gelap saat kaki mereka menginjak dasar kolam. Wow, sangat dalam tapi karena jernihnya air, mereka bisa melihat ke darat. Sangat keren.

"Bllupp!" gelembung keluar dari bibir Hinata, membuat Naruto menatapnya tapi Hinata malah memberi isyarat tangan eerr?

Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas dan mengerutkan alis. Apa artinya itu?

Hei!

Mengapa dia malah berenang pergi?

Tangan Naruto menangkap pergelangan kaki Hinata saat Hinata ingin meninggalkannya. Sudah ia duga! Gadis ini mengerjainya.

Kaki Hinata menendang-nendang tapi Naruto tak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku kehabisan nafas, brengsek!!!" batin Hinata memekik histeris. Biasa, nafasnya selalu cukup untuk turun ke dasar dan kembali lagi ke permukaan tapi karena lelaki ini, lebih banyak waktu yang ia perlukan. Ia bisa mati!! Mengapa lelaki ini tak mengerti artian tangan yang ia berikan?!

"Blupp!" Hinata panik saat Naruto menariknya kembali ke dasar kolam dan menatapnya seolah mengatakan entahlah! Hinata terlalu panik untuk bisa mengerti.

"Kau sialan! Aku kehabisan nafas!!" merasa tak punya pilihan lagi, Hinata merebut regulator dari mulut Naruto.

"Hhhhhhhh!!!" Hinata mengambil banyak oksigen dari tangki oksigen itu dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Lelaki sialan.

Tapi kini malah Naruto yang jingkrak-jangkrik kekurangan oksigen.

"Blupp blupp!!!" niat Hinata ingin menyumbatkan regulator tadi ke mulut Naruto tapi tangan Naruto malah menepis tangannya hingga membuat regulator tadi terjatuh dan mengantung di sepanjang kaki Naruto.

"Diam brengsek!" Batin Hinata memekik. Gawat gawat! Paniknya gerakan tangan dan kaki Naruto membuat regulator tadi sulit di capai tangannya.

"Bluuppp!! Bluppp!!" Dalam diri, Naruto memekik histeris. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar! Apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang tengah terjadi?!

Tak ada lagi udara di mulutnya!!

"Ughhh!" Hinata yang menyerah akan regulator tadi, menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya ke atas tapi sialan ini sangat sangat menyusahkan dengan gerakan paniknya.

Pablup

"Jangan bergerak setan!" pukulan Hinata berikan untuk Naruto yang sangat tak menangkap perintahnya untuk tetap tenang tapi air membuat kepalan kecilnya tak bisa menyakiti lelaki ini.

Deg deg!

Naruto panik! Sangat panik!

Matanya masih terpejam.

Badannya tak berhenti bergetar.

Ia akan mati!

Dan semua itu karena gadis bre

Badan Naruto berhenti bergerak, ia baru menyadari kalau ada telapak tangan? yang menempel di kedua pipinya?

Mengapa ia merasa ada sedikit demi sedikit oksigen masuk ke dalam mulutnya?

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya...

Dan ia melihat-

.

.

.

-mata terpejam Hinata dengan jarak kurang dari satu jengkal di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Maaf baru up.

Author sibuk bangat dan bakal off nulis sekitaran 2 minggu karena ada urusan

Semoga suka.

Maaf kalau gak bagus

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stop it!

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stop it! by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Hah! Hah! Uhuk huk!" pipi Hinata terjatuh lemas ke atas bidang dada Naruto yang telah ia tarik dan baringkan ke tepian kolam.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Narutopun terlihat sangat keletihan menghirup oksigen. Ia sungguh mengira akan mati tadi.

"Hah! Kau bodoh sialan. Hah!" kepalan kecil Hinata meninju lemah pinggang Naruto. Lelaki brengsek ini sungguh membuatnya sengasara.

"Hah! Hah! Uhuk! Hah!" bukannya menjawab ataupun bersuara, Naruto malah memejamkan matanya. Ia mohon, biarkan ia beristirahat. Ia sungguh mati rasa.

"Hah! Hah~"

Tak ada suara lain selain nafas lembut Naruto dan helaan nafas Hinata membuat Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia mati rasa, mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengantuk?

.

.

.

10.22

"Ini gila!!! Kalian pasti sudah dengar beritanya!" sejak pagi tadi dan jam istirahat sekarang, hampir semua orang membuat Hinata kesal dengan tatapan aneh dan heboh mereka. Well, ia tak perduli.

"Aku tahu!"

"Gila! Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu tidur berpelukan dengan Naruto?!" langkah Hinata terhenti...

Bukan terhenti karena bisikan super nyaring gadis-gadis di dekatnya tapi siapa yang ia lihat di depan loker tepat di hadapannya dengan jarak 1 meter.

Tap tap tap

Ia melangkah mendekat sebelum.

Braack

Menepis tumpukan buku di tangan lelaki itu hingga membuat buku itu berserakan di lantai sekaligus mendiamkan semua mulut di dekatnya.

"Ups, maafkan aku." lelaki yang adalah Naruto masih tak bersuara saat Hinata berlutut dan memunggut buku yang dia jatuhkan dengan sengaja.

"Apa kau tak lelah terus melakukan hal seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya saat Hinata berdiri di hadapannya dengan tumpukan buku yang telah dia kumpulkan di tangannya.

Hinata mendekat, mengikis jarak mereka. "Kau atau aku yang harus mendiamkan mulut-mulut para jalang itu?" bisiknya, kemudian melangkah pergi dengan menabrak kuat pundak Naruto.

Braack

Tap

Tumpukan buku di tangannya mendarat sempurna ke tong sampah yang hampir ia lewati sebelum.

Bracck

Kaki mungilnya menumbangkan tong sampah itu. Yap, itu cukup menekan amarahnya.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan." badan Naruto berbalik tapi jawaban dari Hinata yang ia dapatkan sungguh membuat darahnya mendidih.

Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu memamerkan jari tengah tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini gila! Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi gadis itu sungguh menjadi-jadi!" gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berbicara pada ponsel di dekat telinga kirinya.

"Menjadi-jadi bagaimana?" suara dari seberang sana bertanya.

"Asal kau tahu. Dia menyiram seseorang dengan miso di tangannya karena orang itu tak sengaja menabraknya dan

Flashback

.

.

Byuuurrr

"Kyaaahh!!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Priianng!

Mangkuk kaca jatuh, menghantam lantai saat sebuah tangan kekar menarik pergelangan tangan mungil itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek!" Hinata menarik tangannya ingin lepas dari cengkeraman tangan itu tapi tangan itu malah menariknya pergi, menjauh dari keramaian.

Tap!

Kepalan tangan Naruto mendarat sangat kuat di dinding di sebelah wajah Hinata yang ia pojokan. Ya ampun, ia sangat kehabisan stok kesabaran hingga hampir meninju gadis ini.

"Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau tahu berapa bahaya hal itu?" marah Naruto tapi bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah melangkah pergi.

Tap!

Kedua tangan Naruto menekan pundak Hinata guna membuatnya diam di tempat.

"Berani sekali kau mengabaikanku." emosi Naruto memuncak. Darahnya mendidih karena wajah tak perduli gadis ini.

"Kau kira aku perduli?!" Hinata menepis kedua tangan Naruto. "Kau sangat menggangu! Berhenti muncul di hadapanku apalagi berbicara padaku!" pekiknya marah. "Kau siapa? Kau kira kau siapa? Selalu mencampuri semua urusanku?! Kau membuatku jijik!" lototan, Hinata berikan lantang untuk mata membara Naruto. "Aku membuatmu jijik?! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kau sangat menjijikan! Tak bisakah kau berhenti membuat gad" Hinata menyela amarah Naruto.

"Kau kira aku perduli?! Laporkan saja ke kepsekmu itu dan keluarkan aku dari sekol"

"Mengapa kau suka sekali merepotkan?! Aku tengah membantumu! Tak bisakah k"

"Siapa yang meminta bantuanmu?! Aku tak pernah memintanya! Kau tak berhak mengurusiku ataupun berbicara pad"

"Jangan berani menyelak"

"Kau yang jangan berani memerintahku!" suara semakin nyaring di pojokan sana, darah semakin mendidih, tatapan mata semakin tajam tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

"Hentikan itu! Berapa kali lagi kau ingin aku mengulangi kata-kata yang sama?!"

"Ku tak perduli!"

"Jika saja tak terpaksa, kau kira aku sudi mencampuri urusanmu?!"

"Apa?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Apa maksudnya? ikut campurnya itu atas perintah seseorang? "Apa yang kau katakan?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu? aku pastikan akan membunuh bajingan itu."

"Jaga perkataanmu, Hyuuga! Kau keterlaluan!" emosi Naruto kembali meledak pada ucapan kasar Hinata.

"Kau kira aku perduli?! Kalau kau tak mau memberitahu. Biar aku sendiri yang mencarinya!" ucap Hinata sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Kau kira aku perduli?! Aku sungguh muak padamu! Persetan sekarang! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kuharap kau segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

.

.

Flashback end...

"Sampai segitunya?" seberang sana masih mendengar semua yang diceritakan.

"Ya ampun. Itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar(menguping) Narutomu semarah itu."

"Kau membuatku semakin penasaran. Jujur saja, aku ingin mengagetkanmu besok saat aku pulang tapi ceritamu membuat aku tak mood melakukannya." gadis di seberang sana terdengar tak nyaman.

"Hah? Kau akan pulang besok?!" gadis yang adalah Karin memekik girang.

"Iya, tunggu aku." jawab gadis di seberang sana.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menunggumu!"

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya...

07.17

"Hah~" entah apa yang merasuki, tapi gadis temperamen di atas atap yang tengah di terjang angin sepoi-sepoi terlihat begitu sedih...?

Mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar takut?

.

Puk

"Woi! Aku bilang roti coklat, aku tak mau yang lain!" dua biji roti itu jatuh ke tanah setelah menabrak wajah seorang lelaki.

.

.

Badan Hinata berbalik. Ia tak sadar ada orang di pojokan sana?

.

.

"Dan apa ini? Aku bilang aku mau yang dingin."

Pak!

Botol minuman itu mendarat ke keningnya sebelum menyentuh tanah.

.

"Berisik sekali." dua pasang mata tadi tertuju pada Hinata yang mendekat. Tidak, bukan mendekat, tepatnya ingin melewati pintu di sebelah mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghalangi jalanku?" ucapnya pada lelaki berkaca mata yang masih berdiri tanpa menyingkir dari dekat pintu.

"Ma-maaf" lelaki itu memundurkan langkahnya, melewati ambang pintu untuk membiarkan Hinata lewat tapi.

Braack

"W-woi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Buka pintunya!" lelaki yang sibuk duduk sedari tadi, berdiri dan meninju pintu besi yang di tutup secara sengaja oleh gadis yang adalah Hinata tadi.

"Woi! Kutu buku! Sialan kau! Buka pintunya!"

Brack! Brack!

.

"Pergi dari situ sebelum aku menyeretmu." perintah Hinata, menyusuri tangga tanpa menatap siapa yang ia ajak bicara.

Tapi... Ia jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa ia melakukan hal itu?

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaahhh!!! Welcome my bro!!" pelukan erat, gadis bersurai merah berikan untuk gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas dengan senyuman.

"I miss you..." gadis itu membalas memeluk.

"Btw, dimana Narutoku, Karin?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukan.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang." jawab Karin setelah melirik ke sana-sini.

"Aku juga tak melihat gadis itu." pikirnya.

Tap tap tap

Wah... Kebetulan sekali. Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh?

"Hei Hinata." Karin menyapa dengan senyuman tapi yang disapa berlalu begitu saja menuju bangkunya.

"Hei, tega sekali. Aku menyapamu." ucap Karin menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Hei jalang, apa tinjuan tak cukup membuatmu kapok?" marah Hinata menepis tangan yang menahannya.

"Mengapa kau begitu, padahal aku hanya ingin mengenalkan temanku yang baru kembali dari lua"

"Temanmu?" sela Hinata menatap gadis di sebelah Karin. "Sebaiknya kau ikat sampah ini dan buang ke tempatnya." tambahnya menatap tajam Karin.

"Ini gadis yang selalu kau ceritakan?" Anggukan Karin sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan temannya.

"Aku tak kenal siapa kau tapi kudengar kau selalu menganggu teman-teman dan Narutoku?"

"Hah?!" Hinata tak kuasa menahan senyuman lucunya. "Aku? Menganggu mereka?" sumpah, ini sangat lucu tapi Hinata tak punya mood untuk tertawa sekarang. "Aku heran, mengapa manusia-manusia di sini sangat suka memutar balikkan fakta." ucap Hinata sinis.

"Apa buktinya kalau mereka begitu?" tanya gadis bersurai pink itu hendak memojokan.

"Dengar manusia. Aku tak perduli siapa yang benar ataupun salah. Aku lakukan ataupun tidak. Yang aku tahu, jangan berbicara padaku ataupun menatapku."

"Akan aku lakukan setelah urusan kita selesai." jawabnya.

"Manusia yang baru muncul entah darimana tanpa tahu apa masalahnya sebaiknya diam saja atau kalau kau bersikeras, sebaiknya kau tanya temanmu, itupun kalau dia bisa dipercaya atau tanya Narutomu."

"Mengapa kau berbicara seolah kau mengenal Narutoku?"

"Ugh!" memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sepertinya akan tanpa ujung itu, Hinata melangkah pergi tapi dia malah menahan tangan Hinata. "Aku berbicara padamu."

"I dont fucking care." Hinata menepis tangan itu. Gadis ini sungguh membuatnya emosi.

"Aku kira Karin melebih-lebihkan soal kau tapi ternyata kau semakin menyebalkan." ucap gadis bersurai pink itu membuat Hinata mendelik tajam padanya.

"Kau mau tahu soal aku dan Narutomu?" Hinata mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan gadis tadi.

"Dia itu sudah seperti hewan piaraanku. Kenapa? Kau tak tahu? Temanmu tak menceritakannya?"

.

.

.

"Hah~ melihat mobilnya saja sudah membuat emosiku memuncak." pikir Naruto frustasi. Memilih mengabaikan, ia melangkah pergi. Dengar-dengar, seseorang yang sudah pergi beberapa bulan itu kembali hari ini.

Senyum menghiasi bibir Naruto.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu."

"Sebaiknya kau jaga sikapmu, Haruno." timpal Hinata.

"Kau mau dengar apa? Tanyakan saja, biarku jawab." ucap Hinata penuh emosi tertahan.

"Soal aku meninju teman-temanmu? Soal aku menginjak harga diri Naruto atau soa"

Senyuman remeh menyela ucapan Hinata.

"Kau sangat lucu. Mengapa kau begitu yakin, dirimu begitu tinggi? Jangan berani meremehkan temanku ataupun Naruto. Kau bukan siapa-siapa disini."

"Lalu di sini, kau siapa?" timpal Hinata.

"Kau sungguh akan menyesal."

"Temanmu selalu mengatakan hal itu."

Grep

"Akan kubalas semua keangkuhanmu, Hyuuga Hinata." gadis itu menarik kerah seragam Hinata, cukup membuat emosi Hinata meledak.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku!"

Reflek, tinju Hinata melayang tapi

Grep

Brack!

Deg!

Ia tersentak saat sesuatu tiba-tiba mendorong hingga punggungnya membentur kasar dinding di belakang.

"Sudah kuingatkan. Jangan berani menganggu mereka apalagi menyentuh Sakura!"

Sesaat mencerna, Hinata akhirnya sadar Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan mendorongnya memojok ke dinding dengan mencengkeram lehernya dalam keadaan sangat marah.

Saat ia menoleh ke arah Karin dan gadis yang kemungkinan bernama Sakura, mereka menyeringai remeh padanya dan tatapan gadis bersurai pink itu seolah mengatakan. "...

"Jika saja bukan karena ayahmu. Aku bahkan tak sudi menatapmu. Kau sangat menyebalkan. Kau sangat keterlaluan. Kau kira siapa kau berani bertingkah seenaknya di sini?" marah Naruto, membuat mata Hinata kembali teralih padanya.

"Ayahku?"

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Kayaknya cepat bangat ya sudah seminggu berlalu. Hehe..

Ketemu lagi.

Semoga suka. Maaf kalau gak bagus

Hmmm, kayaknya next chap, Naru dan Hinata bakal ...

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stop it!

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stop it! by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Ayahku?" Hinata memberontak.

"Lepas!" ia menepis tangan Naruto sebelum membenarkan, menyapu kerah seragamnya.

"Sudah kuduga pasti dia..." tangannya terkepal erat. Mengabaikan semua di dekatnya, ia melangkah pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lelaki itu sungguh menyebalkan!

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" mengabaikan Hinata, Naruto mengecek keadaan Sakura dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Aku baru saja kembali dan ini sungguh pertemuan yang buruk." senyum kecut mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Persetan dengan larangan! Aku akan pergi dengan kapal saja!" otak Naruto berputar saat amarah Hinata berhasil di tangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Apa gadis itu akan menyusul ayahnya? Ibu pasti akan sangat marah padanya kalau Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di tempat meeting mereka di pulau XX.

"Sakura, maafkan aku tapi aku sungguh harus pergi." tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto berlari pergi, menyusul Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Naru!" Sakura ingin mengejar tapi Karin menahannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat membuatku penasaran." ucap Karin heran. "Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" dari cara bicara, kalimat dan tatapan Sakura, seharusnya hal itu tak diragukan lagi.

.

.

.

"Maaf, tapi speedboat tak bisa berangkat saat ini apalagi hanya dirimu seorang. Ombak sangat besar, kita bisa jungkir balik." jelas seorang lelaki yang masih sibuk mengikat speedboatnya di jembatan.

"Bodo! Aku tak perlu kau! Keluar dari sini!" Hinata menyeret lelaki itu keluar dari speedboat.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menahan gerakan Hinata yang sudah bulat 10000% akan turun dan pergi dengan speedboat ukuran sedang itu. Sedangkan sang pemilik speedboat tadi sudah lari entah kemana. Kau kira siapa yang berani menentang gadis tunggal Hyuuga yang terkenal temperamen itu?

"Berhenti mengangguku!"

Pak!

"Arrggghh!" Naruto berlutut kesakitan saat lutut Hinata mendarat mulus di antara pahanya.

"Brengsek!"

Tap

Hinata meloncat turun ke speedboat dan melepaskan ikatan tali.

Tteett brrrunnn...

"Arrg! Brengsek! Jangan pergi..." Naruto berusaha berdiri saat Hinata menyalakan speedboat tadi, sialnya ia malah terpeleset dan mendarat sempurna ke speedboat yang langsung melaju.

Brack!

"Arrastaga." Naruto terbaring lemah. Bisakah penderitaannya lebih menyakitkan lagi daripada ini? Ia sungguh mati rasa.

.

.

"Lelaki brengsek!" batin Hinata mengumpat. Semakin alisnya berkerut, speedboat itu melaju semakin cepat. Mengabaikan ombak kencang yang sudah sangat siap membalikkan speedboat dan dirinya. Harusnya ia bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan dalam waktu 30menit dengan helikopter tapi lelaki tua itu menyita semuanya. Mau tak mau ia harus pergi mengunakan benda ini dengan waktu satu jam.

"Hyuuga!"

"Kyaaah!" Hinata memekik histeris saat suara tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan menganggu lamuannya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya kembali fokus pada laut.

Bus!

Bus!

"Hentikan speedboatnya atau kita akan mati!!!!!" Naruto menguatkan suaranya untuk melawan kerasnya suara ombak.

Bus!

Bus!

"Kau bilang apa?!" tanya Hinata mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Naruto tapi sial, ombak besar benar-benar menjungkar balikkan speedboat ukuran sedang itu.

Busss!

"Kyaaaahh!!"

"Aaaaaa!!"

Byuuurr!

Byuurrr!

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Uhuk! Huk!"

"Kau lihat perbuatanmu?! Kita bisa saja mati tadi!" marah Naruto yang sudah berada di atas perahu karet dengan Hinata.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

.

.

"Kyaaaahh!"

Grep

Naruto memeluk erat pinggang Hinata saat ia merasa bagian depan speedboat jungkir ke belakang.

Byurrr!

Byuurr!

"Sejak kapan kau pakai pelampung?" tanya Hinata tersadar kalau setengah badannya masih mengapung di permukaan laut meski ombak terus menghempas badannya.

"Itu tak penting. Sebaiknya kau raih perahu karet itu sebelum dia hilang di terjang ombak." ucap Naruto membuat Hinata menatap apa yang ia tatap.

"Sejak kapan ada kapal karet itu?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sejak kapan lelaki itu di atas speedboat dan menyiapkan keamanan ini?

"ITU TAK PENTING, HYUUGA! cepat lakukan apa yang aku suruh sebelum kita mati!"

.

.

Kembali ke atas perahu karet.

"Great... Sekarang kita terjebak di laut dengan perahu dan ombak." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

"Itu salahmu! Seandainya ka"

"Iya iya. Salahku. Semua salahku. Puas? Tutup mulutmu. Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu saat ini." sela Naruto cepat. Situasi hanya akan memburuk kalau mereka bertengkar.

"Dayung saja ke pulau XX, hanya di depan sana." Hinata membuat topik baru.

"Dengan kapal saja diperlukan waktu satu jam apalagi perahu dayung dengan ombak yang berlawan arah ini?" jelas Naruto entahlah dengan ekspresi apa. Harusnya gadis ini berterima kasih pada kepintarannya tapi dia malah Ah sudahlah. Sebaiknya pikirkan sisi positifnya saja. Eerr misal, cuaca tak panas dan berawan ini? Bagus kan? Setidaknya mereka tak kepanasan.

Tapi itu sama sekali tak membantu!!!

" _Bodo_... Aku tak bawa hp.. Tunggu saja, akan ada yang mencari kita nanti." emosi marah Hinata menghilang, ia memilih mengabaikan kondisinya kini dan berbaring menyamping di perahu karet sepanjang tilam itu.

"Ba"

"Atau kau terlalu rajin untuk mendayung menggunakan kedua tanganmu?" sela Hinata sebelum Naruto sempat berkata.

"Hah~" Naruto memijit keningnya karena tak tahu harus berkata apa. Setidaknya mereka tak mati. Mungkin, ia harus berterima kasih karena hal itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Ngghh..."

Mengapa rasanya de javu?

"Ssstt..." tangan kekar itu membelai lembut kepala Hinata sebelum kembali memeluknya.

Flashback

.

.

.

"Uhmm.. Dingin." guman Hinata melipat kedua lututnya.

Tap...

Kain yang entah berasal dari mana dan bagaimana caranya langsung menyelimuti badannya dengan asal.

Bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia tak pernah tidur dengan memeluk guling sebelumnya. Ia baru tahu rasanya begini menyenangkan dan nyaman.

"Ngghh.." Hinata bergumam saat senyumnya melebar, ia menyamankan kepalanya. Sangat nyaman. Rasanya bahkan lebih tenang dari berenang.

Berenang?

Tunggu! Bukannya Hinata habis berenang? Bagaimana mungkin ada guling di sini?

Deg!

Mata Hinata langsung terbuka lebar saat badannya terduduk dari posisi baring.

Flashback end..

Deg

Deg

Nafas Hinata tertahan saat matanya terbuka.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tertidur Naruto di depan wajahnya dengan jarak 5cm.

Deg

Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur begini nyaman di dalam pelukan lelaki ini untuk kedua kalinya?!!

Hinata ingin mendudukan dirinya tapi berat tangan lelaki ini membuatnya tak berani bangkit.

Deg

Ia kembali terdiam saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan wajah Naruto. Masa ia harus membangunkan lelaki ini lagi? Memalukan sekali!

Blussh!!

Pipi Hinata memerah tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak mau lebih lama lagi di dekat lelaki ini.

"Woi.. Bangun. Naruto." panggil nya sambil menguncang pelan pinggang Naruto tapi Naruto malah mendekapnya erat.

"Bangun... Melihatmu tidur membuatku mengantuk lagi." dua menit menunggu manusia ini menjauh tak membuahkan hasil tapi malah membuatnya hendak terlelap lagi.

"Hmm.." guman Naruto menyamankan wajahnya, sontak membuat Hinata memundurkan wajahnya untuk menjaga jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Deg

Ini terlalu dekat. Hinata harus menatap ke langit meski badannya menghadap ke samping untuk membuat jarak di antara wajah mereka tapi kini malah lehernya yang bermasalah dengan nafas lembut Naruto.

Deg

"Naruto. Bangun. Kau sungguh membuatku mengantuk."

Deg

Deg

.

.

.

"Hah?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya yang langsung dan sudah terbangun 60%

Hnm?

Sudah jam berapa ini dan mengapa gadis ini masih tertidur?

"Hoi.. Hinata, bangun." Naruto menguncang pundak Hinata tapi Hinata malah berbalik arah setelah menepis tangannya.

"Ngghh.. Jangan ganggu aku." gumannya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Woi, sudah jam berapa ini? bangun."

"Ngghh! Dua menit..."

"Ya ampun gadis ini."

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Woi! Ini sudah entahlah jam berapa! Langit mulai mengelap. Dimana orang yang kau bilang akan datang?" Naruto menguncang kasar pundak Hinata, membuat Hinata terbaring menatap langit.

"Jangan mengangguku! 2 menit." pekik Hinata ingin berbalik menyamping lagi tapi kedua tangan Naruto menekan pundaknya, menahan gerakannya.

"Bangun... Ini sudah malam. Kita tak bisa bermalam disini." Naruto menguncang pipi Hinata dan tangan Hinata menghentikan gerak tangan itu dengan mengengam salah satu jarinya erat.

Matanya perlahan terbuka, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum terpejam lagi. "Dua menit." ucapnya langsung kembali terlelap, membuat Naruto bersujud tak berdaya. Ini gadis atau apa? Susah sekali dibangunkan.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian.

"Ini sudah lewat dari dua menit, Hyuuga!" pekik Naruto menguncang kasar badan Hinata.

"Bangun! Ini sudah malam!" tambahnya frustasi. Sekelilingnya gelap hingga ia hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali cahaya-cahaya kecil dari ruko-ruko jauh di depan sana.

"Dua menit." guman Hinata malas tapi Naruto tak mau berhenti menguncangnya.

"Bangun..." tangan Naruto menyapu rambut yang menutup wajah Hinata ke belakang membuat Hinata membuka matanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." guman Hinata sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Makanya bangun!!!"

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

23.21

"Jika saja rumahmu kebakaran, aku yakin 100% kau akan mati terlebih dulu." komentar putus asa Naruto pada Hinata yang masih terlihat tanpa nyawa di sebelahnya. Dari tadi, bahkan saat orang-orangnya menemukan mereka. Dia sama sekali tak membuka mata, hanya bergumam kecil saat dipanggil. Mungkin dia bahkan tak sadar kalau Naruto yang mengendongnya ke kapal dan ke mobil dan kini mengantarnya pulang.

"Hah~"

Mau tak mau, Naruto kembali mengendong Hinata ala bridel style menuju pintu kediaman Hyuuga.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, akhirnya pintu itupun terbelah, terbuka.

"Hiashi-san." Naruto membungkuk hormat dan yang di sapa menatap ke arah gadis di gendongannya.

"Aa... Di-dia tiba-tiba ingin berlayar tapi kapalnya jungkar balik dan kami terjebak di perahu karet." jelas Naruto bohong. Semoga Hiashi tak tahu kebenaran kalau gadis ini sudah siap mengamuk di tempat meetingnya.

"Terima kasih banyak dan maaf merepotkan tapi mengapa kau tak membangunkannya?"

"Hah? Eerhaha.. Dia sangat sulit dibangunkan, dia sudah tidur dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, aku jadi tak tega membangunkannya. Haha..." kenyataannya, Naruto putus asa memcoba membangunkannya.

"sungguh? Setahuku dia tak pernah tidur dengan pulas" Hiashi berpikir. "Dia bahkan mengamuk hanya karena suara cicitan burung yang menganggu tidurnya." tambah Hiashi aneh.

"Haha? sungguh?" tapi mengapa yang Naruto lihat sangat berbeda?

.

.

.

"Hah~ pastikan kau menganti pakaiannya. Dia kebasahan tadi." ucap Naruto pada maid di sebelahnya setelah ia membaringkan Hinata ke ranjang king size.

"Ac." guman Hinata, membuat dua pasang mata menatapnya terkejut. Apa dia sadar kalau dia sudah di kamar atau tengah bermimpi?

"Ha'i Hinata-sama."

Tet

Ac di nyalakan dengan remot.

"Selimut."

Naruto terdiam, terkejut sambil menatap Hinata yang tengah memunggunginya.

Sungguhkah dia masih tertidur?

"Ah, maaf Naruto-san. Hinata-sama memang selalu begini saat dia tidur." jelas sang maid pada wajah bingung Naruto. Anggap saja dia malas untuk bergerak.

Sejujurnya Naruto tak begitu terkejut karena ia juga merasakannya beberapa kali. Gadis ini bergumam : selimut, panas, dingin dll. Sungguh gadis yang aneh.

"Kau keluarlah"

"Ha'i Hinata-sama." sang maid yang merasa terperintah keluar dari ruangan setelah menyelimuti badan Hinata.

"Kau yakin masih tertidur?" tanya Naruto dan beberapa menit tanpa jawaban, Hinata berbalik arah, berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar.

"Hoaaaammm..." ia menguap dan meregangkan semua ototnya sebelum membuka mata.

"Aku tak pernah tidur senyenyak ini. Sudah malam ya?" tanya Hinata masih loading tanpa bangkit dari posisi baringnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mencerna. Sungguhkah dia benar-benar tidur sedari pagi tadi? Wow, Bakat yang luar biasa.

"Hei Hyuuga." panggil Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Berjanjilah padaku kau takkan membahas apapun ke ayahmu soal mengapa kau bisa sampai berada di lautan dengan perahu karet."

"Hm." guman Hinata sebagai jawaban sebelum ia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Hei! Apa kau mendengarku?" Naruto menguncang pipi Hinata untuk membangunkannya. "Jangan tidur lagi, aku tengah berbicara padamu."

"Ugh! Kau sangat bising!" Marah Hinata menghentikan aksi tangan Naruto dengan cara mengengam kedua ibu jarinya tapi hal itu malah membuat mata mereka bertemu dengan wajah Naruto di atas wajahnya dalam jarak setengah meter.

Blusssh!

Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto tapi Naruto malah mencengkeram tangannya, membuat Hinata tetap menatapnya.

Deg

"Apa kau dengar apa yang kubilang tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya iya iya! Menjauh dariku!" pekik Hinata dan Naruto menjauh selangkah darinya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." pamit Naruto melangkah pergi tapi bantal malah menabraknya yang belum sempat memegang ganggang pintu.

Tap

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau berani dekat-dekat denganku lagi." ucap Hinata saat Naruto menatapnya.

"Kau yang dekat-dekat denganku!" Naruto mengoreksi sambil melempar kembali bantal dari lantai ke wajah Hinata.

"Hei! Jangan menuduhku! Kau yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Hinata beranjak dari atas ranjang dengan bantal dan menghajar kepala Naruto dengan bantal itu.

"Hei! Jaga mulutmu! Jangan menuduhku. Siapa yang mengeluh ini itu? Aku dingin? guling? Bla bla bla." omel Naruto sontak membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Tetap saja salahmu! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memelukku?!" timpal Hinata.

"Hei! Kau yang memelukku!" jawab Naruto tak terima.

"Hei! itu tak benar dan aku kan tidur! Mana kutahu aku melakukan itu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga tidur, mana kutahu. Kau mau jawab apa, hah?!" Hinata terdiam saat Naruto memojokkannya.

Pak!

Pak!

"Kyaaaahhh!! Pokoknya salahmu! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melakukannya lagi!" pukulan demi pukulan dari bantal di tangan, Hinata berikan untuk Naruto sebelum Naruto merebut bantal itu dan membalas memukul.

"Woi! Dasar kau tak tahu diuntung! Sudah bagus kumau menjagamu yang sedang mati suri! Berani sekali kau menyalahkanku!"

Pak!

"Sakit sialan!"

Pak!

"Terus tadi aku tak sakit?"

.

.

...

"Kyaaahh! Hentikan! Jauh-jauh dariku brengsek!"

"Ugh! Ingin sekali aku pecahkan kepalamu."

Kedua sudut bibir itu terangkat, dia yang sedari tadi menguping di balik pintu akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Brack!

.

.

"Kau tahu kepalamu keras, mengapa kau malah membenturkannya ke kepalaku?!" marah Naruto menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut karena terkena hantaman kening Hinata.

"Karena tak ada palu untuk memecahkan kepalamu di sini!" jawab Hinata menahan denyutan di kening merahnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ia melototi Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Mengapa rasanya begitu nyaman di dekat lelaki ini?" batinnya bertanya.

Deg

Sangat-sangat nyaman apalagi saat berada di dekapannya hingga membuat badannya menolak untuk bergerak, matanya menolak untuk terbuka hanya untuk tetap berada di dekapannya?

.

.

.

Grep

"Woi! Kau gadis yang mengunciku di atap." baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil dan daerah parkir sekolah tapi tangan Hinata telah di cengkram oleh entah siapa.

"Apaan sih?!" Hinata menarik tangannya tapi lelaki bersurai perak ini tak mau melepaskannya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Asal kau tahu aku harus turun dari pipa karena tak ada siapapun membukakan pintu itu. Aku hampir mati!"

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganku sialan."

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

Akhir2 ini sibuk bangat jadi jarang up, hiks...

Semoga suka. Bye

Sampai ketemu lagi


	6. Chapter 6

"Lepas palamu! Hei! Aku hampir mati karena turun dengan pipa semalam!"

"Yang suruh kau turun dengan pipa siapa?!" dengan sekali tarikan penuh tenaga, tangan Hinata berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman tangan lelaki tadi.

"Jangan merusak moodku sialan!"

Puk

Tinju mendarat mulus di hidung mancung lelaki tadi.

Tes

Air merah kental menetes dari hidung kiri lelaki tadi, membuatnya membeku.

"Menyebalkan!" mengabaikan cairan merah yang kembali menetes itu, Hinata melangkah pergi. Matahari baru saja terbit dan lelaki tadi sudah membuat moodnya hancur.

.

.

Brack!

"Minggir sialan." tangan dan badan mungil itu membelah keramaian di kantin hingga sampai ke bagian depan.

Tap

"Air mineral satu." selembar uang pecahan besar ia letakan kasar ke meja kecil di depannya dan pergi begitu saja dengan apa yang ia beli tanpa menghiraukan ibu kantin yang ingin mengembalikan uang sisanya atau manusia-manusia di sana yang masih menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa.

.

.

"Mengapa air sialan ini tak bisa di buka?!" berbagai macam cara putaran Hinata lakukan tapi segel air botolnya tak kunjung terbuka hingga membuat darahnya mendidih.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah lapangan yang akan ia lewati.

"Mati saja kau." amarah, membuatnya melempar asal botol air yang masih tak berkurang isinya itu.

.

.

Brack!

Naruto membeku saat sebotol air lengkap dengan isinya 600ml menepis kasar kepalanya hingga membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Hanya perlu menatap ke samping, asal botol itu datang dan ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku dari pelemparan ini. Sengaja atau tidak? Entahlah, tapi melempar sesuatu seperti itu tetap saja salah.

...

Grep

"Kau sungguh akan lewat begitu saja tanpa permintaan maaf?" Naruto menahan tangan sang pelaku. Lihatlah wajah tak perduli tanpa secuil rasa bersalahpun. Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dengar sial. Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Berhenti mengangguku." Hinata menepis tangan itu kasar. Datang lagi manusia perusak mood.

"Kau menimpukku dengan botol dan kau masih berani berkata begitu?"

"Itu kecelakaan." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Jika begitu, kau ha"

"Hei brengsek!"

Tap

Hinata mendorong kesal Naruto. "Apa pentingnya sebuah kata maaf? Kau tahu aku tak sengaja. Kau sangat cerewet. Menjengkelkan! Mengapa kau sangat suka mengangguku?!" omel Hinata penuh amarah.

"Mengapa jadi kau yang mar"

"Aku tak peduli. Berhenti berbicara padaku!" sela Hinata cepat.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan, jika saja bukan karena ay"

"Apa? Aku tak peduli. Yang aku tahu, berhenti mencampuri urusanku!" emosi Hinata mengontrol dirinya. Ia bahkan tak ingat kalau semalam, ia baru saja merasa bahagia di dekat lelaki ini. Tak perduli! Bodo!

"..." Naruto memilih diam.

"Cih!" decihan keluar dari bibir Hinata saat Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

QA

Q : ...?

Naruto A : "mengapa? Hah?! Setelah kejadian kemarin di kamarnya? Aku kira dia akan berubah tapi ternyata dia menjadi lebih parah. Aku menyesal berbasa-basi dengannya tadi. Kau tahu? Setelah aku pikirkan, aku yakin aku sangat tak suka padanya. Jika aku ingat-ingat lagi. Dia membuatku bolos dua kali, mengingat itu sangat membuatku kesal. Aku adalah ketua osis! Apa yang akan orang lain katakan? Jika saja bukan karena ayahnya, aku bahkan sangat tak sudi menatapnya. Oh, sepertinya itu bukan rahasia lagi. Kalau begitu, biarlah. Mulai sekarang, aku tak perduli lagi. Persetan jika ibu atau ayah memarahiku. Aku selesai dengan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu!"

Q : ...?

A : "... Semua ikut campurku murni karena terpaksa. Suka pada gadis itu? Sudah kubilang menatapnya saja kutak sudi!"

.

Q : ...?

Hinata A : "Semalaman aku berpikir, perasaan menjijikan yang membuatku bahagia itu sungguh membuatku marah. Tadi aku tak berniat marah-marah tapi lelaki sialan sungguh merusak moodku ditambah si pirang yang sangat cerewet itu. Aku tak percaya perasaanku hampir mengambil alih diriku. Hal itu takkan terulang lagi. Aku benci padanya, dia yang selalu mencampuri urusanku. Aku juga benci pada ayah yang memintanya begitu. Kuharap dia ditelan bumi. Sekali lagi dia mengangguku, aku akan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit. Ugh!"

Q : ...?

A : "Hah? Tadi pagi aku marah padanya karena ingin membuat jarak di antara kami? Kau gila. Kami memang tak pernah dekat dan aku marah memang karena aku marah. Jangan menanyakanku pertanyaan menjijikan itu!"

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stop it!

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stop it! by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Brack!

"Hei! Kalau jalan itu pakai mata! / Woi! Jalan itu pakai mata!"

Deg

Dua manusia yang tak sengaja saling menabrak dan memaki itu terdiam saat sadar siapa yang mereka tabrak.

"Kau! / Kau!?" kejut gadis bersurai indigo yang adalah Hinata dan lelaki bersurai perak bernama Toneri.

"Jalan itu pakai mata! / Jalan itu pakai mata!" mereka berdua tersentak karena kekompakan tak terencana mereka.

"Woi! Jangan meniruku! / Jangan meniruku!" darah mereka sama-sama mendidih, membuat murid-murid yang hendak melewati tangga bagian bawah lantai satu itu terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berani menyelip melewati kobaran api di sana?

"Kau yang meniruku! / Kau yang meniruku!"

Greep

Tangan Hinata terkepal erat. Lelaki ini sungguh cari masalah.

"Aku bilang jangan meniruku! Lelaki sialan!"

Tap

Toneri termundur dua langkah karena Hinata mendorongnya.

"Woi! Untung saja kau perempuan kalau tak sudah ak"

"Aku apa hah?! Kau mau pukul?! Sini kalau berani." ia kembali mendorong dada bidang Toneri, menantangnya.

"Woi! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu, jangan memancingku!" Toneri mendorong kesal pundak kiri Hinata.

Hinata menyapu pundaknya, kesal. "Kau yang mulai duluan. Berani sekali kau menuduhku!"

"Woi sialan! Menga"

Tap tap tap

Perdebatan itu terjeda karena seorang manusia bersurai pirang melewati mereka dengan datar dan santainya. Semua saksi mata yang menyaksikan perdebatan turut tertegun. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan ketua osis, Uzumaki Naruto? Tapi mengapa auranya berubah hari ini? Aura dingin kembali hadir di dirinya setelah beberapa minggu menghilang.

...

Mata Hinata segera berpaling saat lelaki tadi menghilang di belokan. Aneh rasanya ketika lelaki itu diam seperti itu setelah selalu mencampuri urusannya tapi baguslah.

...

"Ada apa ini?" waktu yang sempat terhenti itu kembali berputar.

"Hinata, Toneri. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tatapan tak suka Hinata berikan untuk gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Gadis ini adalah wakil osis. Kalau Naruto mengabaikan sebuah masalah begitu saja, pasti gadis ini yang akan mengambil alihnya.

"Tak ada." jawab Hinata menahan amarah sambil melangkah pergi tapi telapak tangan itu menahan pundaknya.

"Semuanya bubar." cukup satu kali perintah dan semua di sekitar mereka langsung berhamburan pergi termaksud Toneri yang tak ingin dipanggil ke kantor guru.

...

Senyum menghiasi bibir gadis bersurai pink itu saat tak ada lagi manusia di sekitarnya.

Hinata menepis tangan di pundaknya sebelum melangkah pergi tapi.

Greep

"Iitai!" desisnya terkejut saat wakil osis menarik surai panjangnya agar ia tetap di tempat.

"Lama tak melihatmu ternyata kau semakin berani saja." satu kali dorongan membuat punggung Hinata menempel ke dinding.

"Hei, kau jalang. Jauhkan tanganmu saat aku memintanya baik-baik." Hinata memperingati sambil mengengam kuat tangan di rambutnya agar rambutnya tak tertarik kuat.

"Ugh!" desis Hinata saat kepalanya dibenturkan ke belakang. Jalang ini sungguh...

"Jaga bahasamu, Hyuuga dan jawab aku. Kemana kau membawa Narutoku kemarin?"

Grep!

"Auch!" wakil osis yang adalah Sakura mendesis kesakitan saat kuku jempol Hinata menekan nadi di tangannya kuat hingga membuatnya segera melepaskan rambut indigo itu.

Bracck!

Dengan sekali putaran, posisi mereka berganti.

"Sudah kuperingatkan."

Deg

Puk!

Tanpa aba-aba, bogem Hinata mendarat di pipi mulus itu. Amarah berkobar seolah membakar isi tubuhnya.

"Kau kira kau siapa? Berani sekali kau menyentuhku!"

Brack!

Ia membalas membenturkan belakang kepala Sakura ke dinding sebelum menjambak surai pinknya dengan kasar.

"Hah?!" bukan desisan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Sakura melainkan tawa mengejek membuat aksi Hinata terhenti.

"Mengapa kau begitu? Padahal aku hanya menyapamu?" ucap Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya saat Hinata melepaskannya.

"Itu bukan sapaan, Haruno!" jawab Hinata penuh penekanan.

"Sungguh?" Sakura mengikis jaraknya dengan Hinata. "Tapi setahuku, begitu caraku menyapamu." bisiknya di telinga Hinata sebelum menyeringai penuh makna.

"Itu baru permulaan, harusnya kau tak bergetar seperti itu." tambahnya sebelum pergi melewati Hinata dengan mendorong pundaknya.

...

...

...

Tangan Hinata terkepal erat.

...

Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya kini. Lidahnya kelu tak ingin berkata hingga ia memilih melangkah pergi ke ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kepergian Sakura.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" Sakura tersenyum penuh makna sebelum menjawab. "Kami satu sekolahan saat smp." jawabnya. "Awalnya aku merasa tak asing dengannya tapi aku menyadari itu dia saat dia menyebut margaku." tambahnya.

"Hah?" Karin tak mengerti.

"Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu di sekolah ini. Menurutmu mengapa dia bisa tahu margaku padahal aku tak memakai tag name?" jelas Sakura.

"Kau benar, aku baru menyadarinya." jawab Karin. "Tapi bagaimana kau yakin itu adalah dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dari tatapan saat dia menyebut margaku." jawab Sakura apa adanya.

"Souka." Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Hah~ Aku sangat merindukannya. Tiga tahun tak melihatnya, ternyata dia sudah tumbuh secantik itu."

Tapi mengapa Karin merasa ngeri pada Sakura yang terlihat sangat bahagia ini?

"..." Karin tak tahu harus bekata apa. Haruskah ia mengatakan ini reunian yang bagus?

...

Sakura tersenyum pada ekspresi wajah Karin.

"Ini akan menyenangkan."

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" tangan itu membanting-banting setir, menerobos keramaian dengan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Kuso!!" mengabaikan sakit tangannya karena kerasnya setir, ia terus melanjutkan aksinya, berharap emosi di dalam dirinya segera mereda. Harusnya ia hajar jalang itu tapi mengapa ia malah berdiam diri dan membiarkan gadis itu bertingkah seperti itu?!

...

...

Tteeet!!

Teet!

Deg

Ccciittt!!

Hinata yang tersadar dari lamuannya segera menginjak rem dan membelokkan mobilnya untuk menghindari truck besar di depan yang hampir ia tabrak.

Braacckk!

Alhasil, mobilnya malah menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

...

"Hah! Hah!" kepala Hinata perlahan terangkat, mengamati sekitarnya.

...

Beberapa menit digunakan untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi dan betapa lega dirinya karena dirinya tak lecet sedikitpun.

"Hah~"

.

.

.

.

Cklik

17.11

"Darimana kau?" Hinata yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah menatap ke asal suara.

"Sekolah." jawabnya pada pertanyaan yang berasal dari lelaki yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Tadi pagi Naruto menelepon ayah dan mengatakan kau dipanggil kepala sekolah tapi kau tak ada di kelasmu." jelas Hiashi menahan amarahnya. "Kemana kau pergi seharian ini?" tanyanya menuntut jawaban.

"Kemana saja yang aku mau." jawab Hinata tak berniat meladeni ayahnya.

"Hinata!"

"APA?!" suara Hinata naik melebihi suara ayahnya. Ia sungguh tak dalam mood di ceramah saat ini! Bisakah orang tua ini biarkan ia lewat?

...

"Hah~" Hiashi menghela nafasnya, frustasi. "Segeralah mandi. Naruto bilang akan kesini jam 6 nanti."

"..." tanpa sepatah kata, tepatnya tak memperdulikan, Hinata melangkah pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian.

Dimana ketiga manusia itu telah berduduk berseberangan di sofa dengan hidangan minuman di maja kaca.

"Hiashi-san, saya akan langsung ke intinya." sang tamu membuka pembicaraan dengan nada tak suka.

"Menurut saya, Hinata sebaiknya di pindahkan ke sekolah tata krama." ucapnya sontak membuat Hiashi menatapnya terkejut. Mengapa dia berkata begitu?

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Hiashi. Apa ada yang terjadi hingga Naruto memancarkan jelas aura tak sukanya?

"Apa anda tak tahu? Hinata memukul seorang siswi yang tak menganggunya hingga berdarah."

"Itu tak benar!" sela Hinata cepat. Apa yang telah jalang itu katakan pada lelaki ini?

"Katakan bagian mana yang tak benar?" tanya Naruto.

"... Ayah, aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Naruto." pinta Hinata.

"Mengapa ayah tak bol"

"Ayah, aku bilang aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Naruto." Hinata memperjelas ucapannya.

"Baiklah." Hiashi mengalah, sebaiknya ia tanyakan hal ini pada Naruto nanti.

...

"Dengar kau. Aku tak tahu apa yang jalang itu katakan padamu tapi apa yang dia katakan itu bohong." Hinata kembali ke pembicaraan saat ayahnya menghilang di lantai dua.

Braackk!

Naruto memukul kuat meja kaca di depannya sebelum mengatakan. "Sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu, Hyuuga." marahnya. "Kau membuat kulit kepalanya bengkak dan bibirnya berdarah dan aku lihat kau baik-baik saja. Katakan bagian mana kalau dia berbohong?"

"Memang, aku memang memukulnya tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu. Dia duluan ya"

"Jangan berani menuduh Sakura." sela Naruto marah. Ia kenal betul gadis itu takkan pernah mencari gara-gara dengan siapapun. Dan untuk apa dia mencari gara-gara dengan Hinata yang baru dia temui?

"Aku tak menuduhnya!" emosi Hinata terpancing saat Naruto tak mau mempercayainya. "Dia duluan yang mencari gara-gara denganku!" jelas Hinata.

Braaacckkk!

Emosi Hinata semakin terpancing saat Naruto kembali memukul meja kaca.

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga." Hinata berdiri, masih berusaha untuk tak mengamuk di ruangan ini.

"Apa kau mengakuinya sekarang? Sudah kuingatkan jangan pernah menganggu Sak"

"Hei sialan! Sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kau kira aku tak berani mengakui apa yang aku lakukan?!" marah Hinata tak terima di tuduh. memang ia memukul Sakura, ia mengakui itu tapi ia tak terima di tuduh sebagai 'memukul siswi yang tak menganggunya!'

"Kalau begitu akui kalau kau memang melakukan itu!"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena kebaikan Sakura membuatmu tak jadi di skor dari sekolah." Hinata terkejut pada ucapan Naruto. Mengapa? Karena ia tahu niat di balik hal yang Naruto kira kebaikan.

"Dengar sialan. Aku bilang dia duluan yang mencari gara-gara denganku. Jangan pernah menuduhku!"

"Kau kira kau siapa?! Berani sekali menuduhku tanpa bukti!" cercah Hinata penuh emosi.

"Kalau kau ingin menuduhku, sebaiknya kau bawa bukti! Berani sekali kau membuat kekacauan di rumahku!" sambungnya marah. Ia pastikan akan menghajar gadis itu besok. Persetan dengan resiko yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang perlu dibuktikan? Semuanya sudah jelas."

"Dengar kau sialan. Akan aku buktikan kau telah salah menilai jalang itu. Kau lelaki bodoh, camkan itu." Hinata berlalu pergi ke lantai dua setelah omelannya.

.

Tapi langkahnya berhenti di langkah keempat.

"Dan kau akan kubuat menyesal karena telah berani menuduhku."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Hah~

Karena sibuk dan di paksa nulis, jadinya agak kacau ya ceritanya hehe.. Gomen

Hmhmhmm. Sebenarnya di chap ini sudah author perbaiki(setelah dipikirkan beberapa hari) kembali ke alur tapi gak tahu berhasil gak. Hehe silahkan tinggalkan review oh. jangan kasar2 ya. author lagi sensitip. hehe

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bagus.

Semoga suka.

Oh ada yang tanya, bagaimana bisa tiba2 di luar padahal lagi di sekolah. Ya jawabannya pasti bolos. Hehe

Dan maaf gak balas review kalian karena author lagi hemat waktu karena kerjaan masih banyak tapi author baca kok review kalian.

Bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stop it!

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stop it! by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Pagi seperti biasanya, gadis bersurai indigo yang dikenal bernama Hinata itu melakukan rutinitas pagi. Pergi ke sekolah dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi meski dalam dirinya terdapat amarah.

Sreet!

Braack!

"Kyaah!" pekiknya kaget saat kakinya yang hendak melewati ambang pintu kelas 12-A malah menyenggol isolasi hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ya ampun. Siapa yang meletakkan isolasi itu di sana?"

"Jalan itu pakai mata, Hinata. Aduh..."

"Pffft..."

"Hahaha.."

Kepala Hinata terangkat, ia menatap ke depan, tepatnya empat gadis di sekitar meja guru.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, lelaki bersurai kuning itu menjauh dari loker setelah mengganti isi buku-buku di ranselnya.

Dia yang bernama Naruto melangkah ke lantai tiga menuju kelasnya.

"Kau jalang sialan!" baru saja tiba di depan ambang pintu tapi ia sudah dihadiahi pemandangan yang buruk.

"Hentikan itu!" perintahnya tapi gadis yang di landa amarah itu tetap menyerang empat gadis di depannya, membuat Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain menangkapnya.

"Sialan! Lepaskan!" Hinata memberontak ketika Naruto mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Hyuuga, tak bisakah kau tak membuat masalah sehari saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebelum kau bertanya padaku, sebaiknya kau tanya jalang-jalang itu apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku!" wajah Hinata memerah karena amarah. Darahnya mendesir hebat. Berani sekali sekumpulan jalang itu melakukan hal ini padanya!

"Na-naruto. Dia ingin mengerjai kami tapi dia malah menyalahkan kami karena terjebak oleh keisengannya sendiri." jelas salah satu gadis bersurai pink yang dikenal bernama Sakura, langsung di setujui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hei! Jaga mulutmu sialan! Jangan berani menuduhku!" emosi Hinata meledak karena tuduhan itu.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa'kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, mengabaikan Hinata.

"Uhm, aku tak apa-apa." jawab Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke kantor kepala sekolah."

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, dimana amukan Hinata langsung meledak saat tangannya terlepas.

Braack!

"Cek saja cctv atau apapun! Sampai mati pun kau takkan pernah melihat aku yang melakukan hal sialan itu!" marahnya memukul kasar meja hitam kepala sekolah dan menepis apa yang ada dimeja hingga membuatnya berserakan di lantai.

Braack!

"Dan kau! Kau kira kau siapa?! Berani sekali kau memperlakukanku seperti penjahat!" ia menumbangkan kursi di samping Naruto tapi Naruto hanya berdiri diam tanpa mau memperdulikannya.

"Hyuuga, tak bisakah kau duduk dulu dengan tenang?" tanya sang kepala sekolah di balik meja kerja, berusaha tak terpancing karena kelakuan bar-bar siswi ini.

Braack!

"Jalang-jalang dan sialan ini menuduhku dan kau menyuruhku untuk tenang?!" ia menendang kursi di belakangnya yang seharusnya ia duduki.

"Dengar Hyuuga, kamera di kelasmu telah dirusak semalam siang dan pada saat itu kau berada di sekolah yang sudah kosong itu bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini semalam siang?" tanya Tsunade memastikan.

"Kau menuduhku sekarang?!" tanya Hinata tak terima. "Aku memang datang ke sini tapi itu untuk mengambil tasku yang tak aku ambil. Kau tahu aku tak masuk kelas semalam." jelasnya apa adanya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau ke kelas." sela Naruto berniat memojokan Hinata.

"Kau kalau tak tahu apapun, diam saja. Jangan membela jalang itu hanya karena perasaan sialanmu padanya." tanpa perlu bertanya pada dukunpun, Hinata yakin 100% lelaki ini jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Itu sebabnya dia sangat baik padanya.

"Ka"

"Hentikan." sela sang kepsek. "Kau punya bukti kalau bukan kau yang melakukan semua itu?" tanyanya.

"Harusnya kau yang mencari buk"

...

Hinata terdiam, berpikir.

...

"Aku tahu! Saat itu ada seseorang di sana dan dia melihatku." ucap Hinata mengingat.

"Dengar kau dan kau. Akan aku seret manusia itu ke sini dan kalian berdua akan mendapat masalah besar karena telah berani menuduhku." Hinata berlalu keluar dari ruangan setelah ucapannya.

Blaaam!!

Sang kepsek tersentak saat pintu ruangannya di tutup dengan sangat kasar. Mungkin pintu itu akan rusak dua kali hempas lagi.

"Ya ampun..." ia memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya, frustasi. "Naruto, tolong panggilkan orang-orang yang bersangkutan ke sini."

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

Blaaam!!

Pintu kelas 12-D di buka dengan kasar dari luar, membuat manusia yang tengah sibuk belajar dan mengajar tersentak kaget.

"Sia" sang guru ingin bertanya tapi gadis itu menyela.

"Dimana lelaki berambut perak, putih, tinggi yang selalu membuat kacau itu?" tanya sang pembuka pintu cepat.

"Mungkinkah maksudmu Toneri?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Aku tak tahu siapa namanya. Intinya di mana dia?!"

"Dia absen. Mungkin dia ada di rumahnya sekarang."

"Kamu, bisakah kamu lebih so" lagi-lagi ucapan sang guru di sela oleh Hinata.

"Dimana rumahnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ee di..."

.

.

.

Brrrrummmmm

Mobil Hinata melaju dan berhenti di depan pagar rumah besar berwarna biru langit.

Brack

Ia keluar dari mobil dengan menghempas kuat pintu mobil.

"Hei, buka pagarnya." perintahnya pada lelaki berpakaian security di balik pagar.

"Maaf, anda si"

"Aku bilang buka." sela Hinata.

"Anda tak diijinkan masuk kal"

"F*k!" mengabaikan lelaki tadi, Hinata memanjat pagar di depannya. Persetan dengan rok yang ia kenakan karena ia pakai celana di dalamnya, cih!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tap

Kaki Hinata mendarat sempurna ke tanah saat ia meloncat dari atas pagar besar itu.

"Tolong kelu"

Puk!

Bogem Hinata hadiahkan, langsung membuatnya terjatuh pingsan.

Pak!

"Brengsek!" ia menendang security tadi sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

Blaam!

Ia membuka pintu rumah yang tak terkunci dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan memanggil "Woi! Toneri! Keluar kau! Woi!"

Tanpa basa-basi, ia membuka semua pintu yang ia jumpai bahkan tanpa segan, naik ke lantai dua dan melakukan hal yang sama. Rumah ini sepi sekali. Apakah ada penghuninya?

Blam!!

"Woi!" ia masuk ke ruangan lumayan gelap di ujung lantai dua dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari di balik selimut besar di atas ranjang.

"Bangun! Woi! Bangun!" Hinata menyibak selimut itu dan membiarkannya terjauh ke lantai.

"Bangun!"

Plak plak plak

Tamparan ia berikan saat lelaki yang ia panggil tak kunjung bangun.

"Nggghhh..." Toneri yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur menepis tangan di wajahnya. Manusia mana yang menggangunya ini?

"Bangun! Bangun sialan!"

.

.

.

"Itu benar Tsunade-sama. Kami sudah pulang ke rumah saat pelajaran selesai dan kami tak ke sini lagi." jelas Karin.

"Kami tak menuduh Hinata yang merusak kamera itu tapi bukan tak mungkin dia mengerjai kami karena dia memang tak suka pada kami." sambung seseorang gadis di sebelah Karin.

"Sakura?" panggil sang kepsek ingin tahu apa yang sang wakil osis pikirkan.

"Aah... Tsunade-sama, meskipun benar Hinata yang melakukannya, mungkin dia tak berniat jahat. Mungkin dia hanya ingin bercanda."

"Merusak fasilitas sekolah adalah kejahatan."

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Kemana kau mau membawaku?!" tanya Toneri yang masih loading. Baru saja matanya terbuka tapi gadis yang pernah ia lihat beberapa kali ini malah menyeretnya keluar dari kamar dengan menarik rambutnya. Ia bahkan belum memakai baju! Hanya celana boxer yang menutupi badan bagian bawahnya.

"Kau!" Hinata melepaskan rambut Toneri sebelum menatapnya tajam. "Semalam siang kau..."

.

.

.

Flashback...

14.34

"Mengapa kau ke sini? Kelas sudah bubar." Hinata mengabaikan lelaki yang muncul dari tangga menuju atap sambil terus melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya di ujung lantai tiga.

"Kau mengabaikanku?" Toneri mengekori Hinata. Ia sudah baik hati karena mau melupakan sikap buruk Hinata padanya tapi dia...?

Tap

Masih mengabaikan Toneri, Hinata mengambil tasnya di atas meja dan melangkah keluar.

"Oh, kau datang hanya untuk mengambil tas?" tanya Toneri mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Hinata di sebelahnya.

Hinata tak menjawab dan juga tak memperdulikan hingga mereka tiba di parkiran.

 **Tap**

Toneri menahan pintu mobil Hinata yang hendak dia tutup setelah masuk ke dalam.

"Aaaa... Sebenarnya mobilku tak bisa menyala. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengantarku pulang." ucapnya. Yah, anggap saja ini alasan mengapa ia melupakan segala keburukan Hinata padanya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." perintah Hinata sambil menarik pintu mobil untuk menutupnya.

Taap

Dan ia berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Toneri.

"Woi! Manusia apa kau?! Jahat sekali!"

.

.

Flashback end

"Hah?" Toneri menatap terkejut Hinata yang baru saja selesai menceritakan mengapa ia mencari Toneri. Dia butuh Toneri menjadi saksi kalau dia tak pernah memasang jebakan untuk mengerjai beberapa perempuan apalagi menyentuh kamera di kelasnya.

"Hahahaha," bukannya menjawab, Toneri malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi kau, maksudnya kau berani memintaku begitu setelah meninggalkanku semalam siang? Hahahaha.." tawanya tak percaya sebelum

"Tidak." mamasang wajah seriusnya. Berani sekali dia meminta bantuan setelah mengabaikannya seperti itu semalam.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang melihatku semalam. Jadi kau harus menjadi saksiku."

"Itu bukan urusanku." jawabnya acuh. "Dan kau sudah mendobrak masuk rumahku, masuk kamarku, mengangguku lagi tidur dan menyeretku dengan menarik rambutku, pengianayaan. Apa kau sadar apa yang akan kau dapatkan kalau saja aku melaporkanmu ke polisi?"

...

Hinata terdiam beberapa menit sebelum mengatakan. "Apa salahnya membantuku? Kau hanya perlu ke kantor kepsek dan katakan apa yang kau lihat semalam siang."

"Masalahnya terdapat pada 'aku membantumu'" jawab Toneri tak terima.

"Oh, tapi aku tiba-tiba mendapat ide bagus." Toneri menyeringai penuh rencana.

"Mungkin aku akan ke kantor kepsek dan mengatakan kalau apa yang dituduhkan padamu benar." jelasnya. Anggap saja ia tengah balas dendam.

"Kau." Hinata menggeram.

"Apa? Kau mau apa hah?! Hanya aku satu-satunya saksi yang bisa membantumu'kan?" seringai melebar karena ia merasa berada di atas angin.

"Kau dalam bahaya kalau kau memilih untuk menjadi musuhku." tambahnya mengancam.

...

Lagi-lagi Hinata terdiam. Ia baru saja membuat kesalahan. "Aku tak perlu bantuanmu." Hinata membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi tapi Toneri menahan tangannya, membuat Hinata kembali menatapnya.

"Hah~ tapi karena aku sedang baik hati, aku akan ikut denganmu ke kantor kepsek." tanpa sadar, Hinata tersenyum lebar. Setelah semuanya jelas. Para manusia sialan yang bersangkut paut dalam masalah ini akan tahu apa akibatnya. Tak si jalang itu maupun Naruto ataupun Kepala sekolah. Mereka akan menyesal karena telah berani melakukan hal ini padanya.

.

.

.

Kantor kepsek.

"Aku akan katakan semua yang aku lihat setelah kau menghukum Hinata yang sudah berani mengangguku." senyuman tersembunyi Hinata pudar berlawanan dengan empat gadis di sebelahnya yang malah menyeringai.

"Kau..." giginya terkatup erat. Berani sekali manusia ini...

"Apa? Aku bilang akan ikut denganmu bukan melakukan apa yang kau suruh." Toneri menatap Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan menghajarmu, si"

Braack!

Semua di dalam ruangan sontak terdiam saat sang kepsek memukul meja kerjanya.

"Diam kalian semua!" amarahnya meledak pada tingkah beberapa murid di hadapannya sejak tadi. Ia kepala sekolah! Apakah mereka tak bisa lebih sopan?

"Kalian bergita saya hukum dan kalian berempat kembali ke kelas kalian. Sekarang!"

"Mengapa saya juga, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Naruto tak percaya dirinya turut terhukum.

"Kau, karena telah menyeret seorang siswi seperti penjahat." jawabnnya kesal.

"Kau!" ia menunjuk Hinata. "Karena berani bersikap bar-bar di kantorku."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus di hukum karena menuduh seorang siswi tanpa bukti." jawab Hinata sinis.

"Diam kau!" marahnya sebelum menunjuk Toneri. "Dan kau, karena berani bernegosiasi denganku!"

"Lah?" kejut Toneri.

"Bersihkan ruang peralatan olahraga sekarang! sebelum saya memberi kalian surat pemanggilan orang tua!!"

.

.

.

Ruang peralatan olahraga.

"Kau membuatku terkena sial." Toneri yang sibuk mengelap bola basket dengan kain mengeluh.

Braack!

"Iittai!"

Bola yang di lempar ke wajahnya menjadi jawaban atas ucapannya.

"Hyuuga, sampai kapan kau hanya akan duduk dan mengamati kami?" sang ketua osis membuka suara, muak akan Hinata yang hanya duduk dan tak membantu apapun.

"Kau, sebaiknya kau katakan pada dia kalau aku tak melakukan apa yang dia tuduhkan." perintah Hinata untuk Toneri tapi Toneri berpura-pura tuli dengan semakin bersemangat membersihkan bola-bola basket di dekatnya.

Braacckk!

Sebuah bola kembali menabrak kepala Toneri. "Iittaaaii!! Sakit bodoh!"

"Jawab aku!"

"Ketua osis, kau mau tahu? Sebenarnya memang Hinata yang melakukan semua itu." jelasnya asal membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut sekaligus marah.

"Kau sialan! Mungkin aku harus menghajarmu agar kau bisa menjelaskan dengan benar." Hinata berlari mendekati Toneri tapi Toneri malah berlari mengelilingi ruangan yang di penuhi alat-alat olahraga itu.

"Aku sudah katakan yang kau mau!" Toneri membela dirinya tapi Hinata malah semakin menggeram padanya.

"Kesini kau sialan!"

"Hentikan kalian dua." Naruto melerai tapi dua manusia masih sibuk berlari tanpa menghiraukannya.

Tap

Toneri menendang bola basket layaknya bola kaki yang hampir ia lewati.

"Berani sekali kau!" geram Hinata yang berhasil menghindari bola itu dengan cara menunduk tapi...

Braacckk!

Bola itu malah mendarat ke punggung Naruto.

"Kalian..." ia menggeram kesal. Ia sudah sangat kesal karena reputasinya tercoreng lagi tapi dua makhluk itu malah bermain like nothing happend.

Plak!!

"Kyyaaah!" Hinata tersungkur karena bola tiba-tiba menabrak kuat punggungnya.

"Hei! Mengapa aku?!" marahnya melempar kembali bola yang ia punggut ke arah sang pelempar tapi berhasil di hindari mudah oleh Naruto.

"Kalian berd"

Braack!

Ucapan Naruto di sela oleh bola yang menabrak kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Bwuaahahaha!!" sang pelempar yang adalah Toneri tertawa girang dan lempar-melempar pun terjadi.

.

"Sakit bodoh!"

Braack!

"Hentikan!"

Wush!

"Tak kena! Ngahahaha!"

Braaack!

Bracck!

"Kyaaah!"

Banyaknya keringat yang memenuhi wajah maupun badan mereka tak berhasil menghentikan aksi mereka. Banyaknya bola berserakan di lantai juga tak berhasil membuat tiga manusia itu menghentikan aksi mereka.

Meski alat-alat olahraga di ruangan yang awalnya rapi telah kacau dsn berserakan tetap tak menghentikan aksi mereka.

Braackk!!

Brack

Brack

"Auch! Hah! ampun hah! hah!" Toneri tertimpa tak berdaya saat bola Hinata mengenai kardus-kardus kosong di atas lemari di samping dirinya, membuatnya memilih tetap terbaring lemah dalam posisi tertimpa. Ia lelah dan merasa mengantuk.

"Hahahaha.." Hinata tak kuasa menahan tawanya pada Toneri yang terlihat sangat tak berdaya di bawah tumpukan kardus-kardus itu.

"Hinata awas!" teriak Naruto saat punggung Hinata bersandar kasar di lemari di belakangnya hingga membuat corong-corong yang tertumpukan di atas lemari bergoyang.

Greep!

Ccit

"Kyaah!" Ia segera mendekati Hinata, niat menariknya menjauh tapi ia malah terpeleset, menyebabkan sebuah dorongan untuk Hinata hingga membuat mereka sama-sama terjatuh dalam posisi Naruto menindih Hinata.

Brack

Brack

Brack

Alhasil corong-corong itu mengenai punggung Naruto tapi ia lupa merasakan sakitnya karena...

Deg!

Mata Hinata melebar begitu juga dengan mata Naruto di depannya dalam jarak 3cm.

Deg!

 _Badan Naruto berhenti bergerak, ia baru menyadari kalau ada telapak tangan? yang menempel di kedua pipinya?_

 _Mengapa ia merasa ada sedikit demi sedikit oksigen masuk ke dalam mulutnya?_ _Perlahan, ia membuka matanya..._ _Dan ia melihat mata terpejam Hinata dengan jarak kurang dari satu jengkal di wajahnya._ Deg!

Mengapa kejadian yang 10000000% tak mereka ingat, tiba-tiba muncul di otak mereka?!!!!

"Kyaaaammmpphh!!!" Hinata memekik histeris setelah mendorong Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya tapi Naruto membekap mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Gila gila gila! yang benar saja!? meski waktu itu ia memberi Naruto oksigen, tetap saja ia memcium Naruto! Astaga! memalukan sekali!! Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal seperti itu?!

"Sssstttt... suaramu." bisik Naruto terkejut. Akan jadi masalah kalau sampai Toneri di sana kepo pada teriakan Hinata.

"Kau sialan! Berani sekali mau membuatku menciummu!" marah Hinata setelah Naruto menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari bibir Hinata.

"Men"

PLAAKK

Naruto membeku, terkejut karena Hinata menampar keras pipi kanannya.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sakura!! Aku punya berita untukmu!" pekik seorang gadis menghampiri teman-temannya di salah satu bangku panjang di kantin.

"Apa itu?" tanya yang diajak bicara penasaran.

"Tadi aku lewat ruang peralatan olahraga dan aku dengar gadis itu berkata dia mencium Naruto?!"

"Kyaaahh!!"

"What?!" dua manusia lain di dekat Sakura turut terkejut akan kabar itu.

Deg

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Sungguhkah...?

"Berani sekali jalang itu."

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Semoga suka, maaf kalau gak bagus

Bye


	8. Mood!

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Stop it!

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Stop it! by Authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Kau sialan! Berani sekali mau membuatku menciummu!" marah Hinata setelah Naruto menjauhkan telapak tangan dari bibirnya.

"Men"

PLAAKK

Naruto membeku, terkejut karena Hinata menampar keras pipi kanannya.

"Ka"

"Apa?!" Sela Hinata lantang, membuat Naruto memilih diam dan beranjak dari posisinya terduduk di lantai.

Braackk!

Hinata melempar sebuah corong yang ia ambil asal di dekatnya dan melempar ke punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau dekat-dekat lagi denganku." ancamnya merona.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata. Mengapa jadi ia yang bersalah di sini? Ingatlah apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Hinata yang memaksanya ke dasar kolam, sok-sokan tak pakai oksigen. Setelah itu, kehabisan nafas dan merebut regulatornya. Pemula yang diperlakukan begitu, pastilah panik. Dan begitulah seterusnya.

"Naruto! Toneri! Hinata!!"

"Apa?!" pekik Toneri yang merasa terpanggil terkejut sambil mendudukan dirinya yang sudah sempat tertidur.

Deg!

"Tsunade-sama?!" panggil Naruto dan Hinata secara bersamaan sambil menoleh ke asal suara, ambang pintu ruangan mereka berada.

"Saya menyuruh kalian membereskan ruangan ini! Mengapa jadi kacau begini?! Dan mengapa kalian malah bla bla bla"

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya.

07.49

"Astaga badanku mati rasa." Hinata meninju pelan pundaknya yang terasa penat karena hukuman yang memaksanya bergerak berjam-jam tanpa henti semalam.

Memilih beristirahat sejenak, Hinata duduk di salah satu anak tangga lantai satu.

Tapi...

Kejadian yang tak ia duga terjadi.

Byuuuurrr!!

"Kyaaahh!" pekiknya terkejut karena seember air tiba-tiba membahasi punggungnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" marahnya setelah berdiri dan menatap ke belakang, tepatnya ke pelaku dari penyiraman barusan.

.

.

.

.

Krrrinnggggg

Krrrriinnnggggg

Entah sudah berapa lama alarm kecil itu berbunyi tapi sang empu tak kunjung mematikannya.

"Ugh! Berisik sekali." manusia di atas ranjang yang akhirnya terusik, mematikan alarm itu dan kembali terlelap.

Tapi tunggu...

Bukankah ia harus bersekolah?

Mengapa ia masih tidur?

Perlahan, lelaki bersurai kuning yang tertidur dengan posisi menindih ranjang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah jam kecil tadi.

07.52

Matanya terbuka lebar.

Terlambat!!!

"Sial!" Menyadari fakta itu, ia segera beranjak dari atas kasur dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Tep

Braack!

Hinata menepis ember yang dilempar ke arahnya dengan mudah.

"Kalian pasti sudah gila." ucapnya saat empat manusia tadi mendekat.

Tap

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto semalam?" mengabaikan ucapan Hinata. Salah satu gadis bersurai pink yang adalah Sakura mendorong pundak Hinata dengan aura marah.

"Mengapa juga kau harus tahu?" Hinata membalas mendorong. Bukannya ia merahasiakan hal itu, ia hanya kesal pada tingkah gadis ini.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul dan mempertontonkan beberapa gadis tadi.

"Kau semakin berani saja. Jawab pertanyaanku, Hyuuga." Sakura kembali mendorong, membuat Hinata termundur dua langkah.

"Tanyakan saja pada Narutomu itu." Hinata membalas melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa? Dia tak mau menjawabmu? Kau siapa hingga harus tahu segalanya soal Naruto'mu' itu?" Sakura terus termundur karena Hinata terus mendorong. "Kau'kan bukan pacarnya." tambah Hinata lagi tapi Sakura malah tersenyum sinis.

"Aku salah." ucapnya. "Kau bukannya tak berubah, tapi kau memang selalu begitu. Karena itu'kan ibumu meninggal?"

Deg!

Hinata membeku.

.

.

.

.

Flashback...

lima tahun lalu.

"Aku tak mau pergi, mengapa kau sangat keras kepala?!" Hinata menepis tangan sang ibu di pergelangan tangannya

"Tapi sayang, hari ini"

"Aku bilang aku tak mau!" mengabaikan sang ibu, Hinata berbalik arah, menyebrang jalan tanpa tahu kalau lampu yang semula hijau sudah berganti merah.

Teet

Teet

Hinata terus melangkah dengan manatap lurus ke depan. Amarah membuatnya tak mendengar atau mengabaikan bunyi klakson mobil.

"Hinata!"

Braack!

"Kyaaahiitaai!" pekik Hinata terkejut dan sakit ketika dirinya terdorong dari belakang dan berakhir tersungkur di pinggir jalan.

"Kyaah!"

"Panggil ambulan!"

"Seseorang tertabrak!" suara panik orang-orang di sekitar membuat Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

Deg!

Matanya membulat sempurna.

"IBUUU!"

Flashback end

.

.

.

"Aaa!" Hinata tersadar dari lamunan saat Sakura menarik kasar surai indigonya.

"Ibumu pasti sangat membencimu di sana." ucapnya memancing. "Kebetulan sekali kejadiannya tepat pada hari ini'kan?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu." geram Hinata melototi Sakura. Berani sekali gadis ini membahas ibunya lagi.

"Asal kau tahu saja." Hinata mencengkram kuat tangan Sakura yang menarik rambutnya. "Kau kira aku perduli?" cengkeramannya semakin erat seolah ingin mematahkan tangan mungil itu, cukup untuk membuat tangan Sakura terlepas.

"Cukup sekali kau mengancamku, menyebut ibuku, membuatku terkena masalah dan membuatku keluar dari sekolah." Hinata terus mendorong Sakura seiring ucapannya.

"Kau bukan apa-apa untukku, Haruno." matanya membulat, menatap lantang Sakura. Wajahnya memerah penuh amarah.

"Aku yang harus berkata begitu." Sakura melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Hinata tapi berhasil di tangkap mudah oleh Hinata.

Plaak

Tamparan ia berikan untuk pipi Sakura. "Berani sekali." geram Sakura. Berani sekali gadis ini menamparnya.

"Jangan pernah mengangguku lagi, Haruno apalagi menyebut ibuku. Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku memperingatimu." ia mendorong Sakura, membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai tapi Sakura malah tersenyum remeh.

"Kau akan menyesal." ucapnya tak terima.

"Cih!" decih Hinata sebelum melangkah pergi melewati kerumunan yang sontak terbelah tapi suara Karin menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana bisa ada cewek seperti dirimu. Jalang tak tahu malu." Hinata menoleh.

"Aku sedang sangat tak ada mood untuk menghajar kalian semua jadi tutup mulutmu itu" jawabnya datar. "Tapi jika kau sungguh ingin dihajar, lanjutkan saja ucapanmu itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati menghancurkan wajah sialan kalian itu."

"Kau." keempat gadis itu megeram penug emosi karena direndahkan.

"Kau," panggil Sakura berusaha tetap tenang meski matanya sudah sangat melototi mata Hinata penuh dengan amarah. "Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain."

.

.

.

.

"Sial sial sial!" Naruto berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga. Ia sudah terlambat tapi langkahnya malah berhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo memasuki ruangan UKS.

Apa yang terjadi? Dia terlihat sangat marah dan tenang sekaligus?

Penasaran tak penasaran, Naruto memilih pergi dan masuk ke ruang UKS itu.

.

.

"Hyuu"

"Ya ampun!!! TAK BISAKAH SEDETIK SAJA BIARKAN AKU TENANG!" panggilan Naruto langsung di sela teriakan penuh frustasi oleh Hinata yang kembali mendudukan dirinya yang baru saja ia baringkan. Kedua tangannya menekan kasar kedua samping kepalanya yang menghadap ke bawah. Rasanya ia akan gila sebentar lagi. MENGAPA IA TIBA-TIBA MERASA SANGAT MARAH SETELAH MERASA SANGAT TENANG TADI?!

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" tanya Naruto terkejut pada kepalan penuh luka Hinata.

"Bisakah kau pergi? Aku sudah cukup gila dengan sakit badanku yang membuatku sulit bergerak bahkan bicara. Bisakah kau jangan mengusik emosiku untuk saat ini?" Hinata berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Matanya masih terpejam tanpa merubah posisinya tadi tapi.

Matanya terbuka dan menoleh saat sebuah tangan meraih tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Naruto yang meraih tangan Hinata tadi sambil mengoleskan obat merah ke luka-luka tinjuan itu dengan alat bantu kapas.

Hinata tak menjawab sambil terus menatap Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau hajar tadi?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah selesai mengobati kepalan tangan Hinata dan menatap matanya.

"Cuma beberapa dinding." jawab Hinata beberapa menit kemudian setelah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

Mengabaikan Naruto, Hinata meraih ransel miliknya dan beranjak dari atas ranjang. Ia tak akan bisa tenang di sini jikalau ada manusia ini.

"Tenang saja, aku tak menghajar jalang pinkmu itu." ucap Hinata sebelum menghilang di balik pintu UKS.

"Sakura?"

.

.

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia melirik-lirik sejenak ke salah satu ruko sebelum melangkah keluar dan masuk ke ruko yang ia amati tadi.

"Selamat datang." sapa seorang gadis di balik kasir, ramah.

.

.

.

"Hmmm..."

Toneri melangkah pelan sambil mengamati kue-kue yang tercetak sangat cantik di balik lemari kaca. Kue-kue mahal nan cantik yang hanya di jual seminggu sekali dengan stok satu permacamnya.

"Aku mau ini./ ini."

Deg!

Kedua mata yang awalnya menatap ke arah kue saling menoleh.

"Kau? / kau?!" mereka terkejut. Kebetulan apa ini?

"Hei, aku duluan yang meminta itu." ucap Toneri tak terima.

"Aku." jawab Hinata yang sama sekali tak ada niat untuk melayani lelaki ini. "Itu kue yang sudah aku pesan dari dua bulan lalu." tambahnya.

"Tapi di tempat ini. Siapa cepat dia dapat." timpal Toneri tak terima. Ia sudah menunggu lama untuk memakan kue yang sangat jarang di jual itu tapi gadis ini malah mau merebutnya.

"Aa.. Ano..." gadis di balik lemari kaca yang sudah siap menjual apa yang diinginkan pembeli masih terdiam. Kepada siapa ia harus berikan kue ini?

"Aku ambil ini." Hinata menunjuk kue yang ia mau tapi hal itu malah membuat Toneri terkejut. Bukan terkejut soal kuenya tapi kepalan penuh luka Hinata yang terlapisi obat merah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu? Kau berkelahi?!" tanyanya terkejut.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi." mengabaikan Toneri, Hinata melangkah pergi dengan kuenya yang sudah dibungkus setelah membayar.

"He-hei! Itu'kan punya ku!" Toneri segera mengekori. Ia lengah! Aaaaa!! Kuso! Kuenya!!

"Kembalikan kueku! Aku sudah menantinya sangat lam"

"Dengar, hari ini ulang tahun ayahku dan dia sangat menyukai kue ini, kebetulan ada. Bukankah artinya itu keberuntunganku? Jadi pergi sana dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Braack!

Hinata menutup kasar pintu mobil. Alhasil ia harus menahan denyutan di tangannya. Sejujurnya, tangannya terus berdenyut sedari tadi apalagi pas Naruto mengobatinya tapi ia bersikap layaknya itu bukan apa-apa.

"Aku ikut!"

Tap

Hinata menoleh ke belakang karena Toneri masuk dan duduk di sana.

"Keluar dari mobilku!" perintah Hinata tapi Toneri mengabaikan, membuat Hinata memilih keluar dari dalam mobil dengan niat menyeretnya keluar tapi sebelum sempat membuka pintu penumpang itu, Toneri malah meloncat ke kursi pengemudi.

"Kalau aku menginjak gas, kau akan kehilangan mobil dan kuemu. Jadi, apakah aku boleh ikut? dan tak ada negosisasi. Iya atau tidak?"

...

Demi kegemaran ayah dan hari spesial ini.

"Ugh!" Hinata menahan amarah dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Lelaki brengsek.

"Gadis baik."

.

.

.

.

10.24

Disinilah mereka berada.

Tapi belum keluar dari dalam mobil.

Hm..

Dugaan Toneri adalah gadis ini takut keluarganya melihat luka ditangannya jadi dia tengah mencari cara untuk menutupi kepalan tangannya itu tanpa harus memakai sarung tangan yang mungkin akan menyakiti luka itu.

"Hm" Toneri bergumam, masih menatap Hinata yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm"

.

.

.

"Suprise!!" Canda Toneri sambil mendobrak masuk rumah Hinata dengan sekotak kue di tangannya tapi ia malah terkejut karena seorang lelaki berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah dingin. Mengapa dan sejak kapan orang ini berdiri disini?

"Siapa kau?" tanya lelaki tadi.

"Woi, Berhenti merusak!" Marah Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah. Toneri bertingkah seolah ini adalah rumahnya.

"Ayah..." panggil Hinata menoleh ke arah ayahnya setelah menyembunyikan tangan kanannya ke belakang badan. Apakah terjadi sesuatu hingga ayah berdiri di depan pintu?

"Mengapa kau bolos?" tanya Hiashi. Sang kepsek menelepon satu jam yang lalu dan mengatakan anak cantiknya ini bolos 'lagi.'

"Aku tak enak badan." bohong Hinata tapi Hiashi menatapnya dengan tatapan interogasi.

"Itu benar, aku yang mengantarnya pulang." Timpal Toneri membuat Hinata menatapnya penuh curiga. Mengapa lelaki ini membantunya...? Apa yang dia mau?

"Apa itu be"

"Ayah, selamat ulang tahun." sela Hinata mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan sedikit senyuman tipis.

"Kukira kau tak ingat." Hinata tak menjawab tapi ia tersenyum meski terpaksa. Bohong kalau Hinata bilang ia ingat tapi karena kejadian tadi mengingatkan, rasanya tak salah untuk merayakan.

"Kau harus istirahat, jaga kesehatan Hinata." pinta Hiashi khawatir.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tadi aku tidur di sekolah." bohong Hinata lagi.

"Tapi siapa lelaki ini?" tanya Hiashi kembali memasang tatapan interogasinya.

"Saya Toneri Otsutsuki."

.

.

.

.

Skip time

13.45

"Harusnya kau bilang terima kasih." ucap Toneri tak senang ketika Hinata yang duduk berseberangan dengannya di ayunan tak kunjung bersuara. Mereka berada di belakang rumah Hinata.

"Uhm." gumam Hinata yang bisa dibilang tak perduli tapi ia cukup kepo pada satu hal. Rasanya... Seolah Toneri sangat mengenal ia maupun ayahnya. Tidak, tepatnya masalahnya dengan ayah...?

"Kau bertingkah sangat mencurigakan hari ini. Apa yang kau mau?" ucap dan tanya Hinata.

"Hah? Hanya kebetulan. Kau tak senang aku membantumu?" tanya Toneri sinis. Sejujurnya, ia tahu hubungan kurang baik Hinata dan ayahnya dan entah mengapa ia malah bertingkah seolah ingin memperbaiki hubungan itu. Cih. Aneh sekali sikapnya yang di luar kontrol ini.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, sana pulang." usir Hinata membuat Toneri menatapnya tak suka.

Grep

"Auch!" desis Hinata sakit saat Toneri tiba-tiba menangkap kelima jari ditangan kanannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku perlu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu." ucapnya serius. Siapa yang dia hajar dan mengapa?

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Toneri tapi itu malah menyakitinya.

...

Toneri masih menatap Hinata dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hanya beberapa teman sekelas. Tidak penting sama sekali." jawab Hinata asal karena tak bisa lagi menahan pedih di kepalan tangannya.

Toneri melepaskan tangan Hinata. Ia tahu, pasti si Karin dan lain-lain. Hm.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok." Toneri mengacak rambut Hinata sebelum turun dari ayunan dan melangkah pergi.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan!" Hinata menggeleng untuk merapikan rambutnya yang teracak. Kalau saja tak karena pedih di tangannya. Ia pastikan untuk meninju wajah lelaki kepo itu.

.

.

.

20.14

Mentari telah terbenam dan kini diganti oleh sinar bulan serta bintang-bintang yang indah.

"Ayah, mengapa kau berpakaian sangat rapi?" tanya Hinata turun menyusuri tangga saat melihat sang ayah tak jauh darinya, tepatnya di ruang tamu.

"Sebaiknya kau sege"

Ting

Tong

Ucapan Hiashi di sela oleh suara bel rumah.

"Siapa itu?" Hinata kembali menoleh ke ayahnya. "Biar aku buka'kan." ucapnya menghampiri pintu rumah.

.

.

Ceklik

"Hiashi-san, selamat ulang tahun." Hinata yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah terdiam. Siapa wanita bersurai merah dan lelaki bersurai kuning ini?

"Eh?" wanita itu terlihat binggung begitu juga dengan lelaki tadi. Tentu saja bingung, ia kira Hiashi yang membuka pintu tapi malah gadis bersurai Indigo ini.

"Apa kau Hinata?" tanyanya memastikan. Sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata Hyuuga." jawab Hinata sambil melirik ke belakang wanita bersurai merah tadi, melihat siapa yang tengah melangkah mendekat.

"Naruto?" batinnya bertanya. Untuk apa lelaki itu disini. Tunggu, apakah dua orang ini ayah dan ib

Greep!

"Ya ampun. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu! Apa kabarmu?!" wanita tadi memeluk erat Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja?" jawab Hinata ragu. Siapa orang ini?

"Kau menjadi sangat can,"

"Silahkan masuk." pinta Hiashi muncul dari belakang Hinata, menyela ucapan Kushina.

.

Para tamu masuk dengan memberikan beberapa hadiah untuk Hiashi.

Mereka duduk di ruang makan, dimana mereka tengah asik berbicara setelah menghabiskan makan malam, mengabaikan kedua anak mereka yang pamit untuk berbicara di halaman belakang. Alasan sebenar mengapa Hinata meninggalkan ruang makan itu karena malas pada perbincangan orang tua.

.

.

Ayunan. Di sinilah mereka terduduk, berseberangan.

"Aku tak akan perduli jadi jangan tanya atau katakan apapun." Hinata menyela Naruto yang belum sempat berkata.

Naruto menatap tajam mata Hinata tapi Hinata membalas menatap datar mata itu.

Flashback..

Di atap sekolah, di sini kelima gadis itu berada.

"Biar kuduga, kalian semua akan menyerangku sekaligus karena kalian terlalu lemah untuk bisa melawanku sendirian." sindir Hinata dan apa yang dia katapun langsung terjadi.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Brack!

Kepalan tangan Hinata mendarat sempurna ke dinding, berjarak dua inci dari wajah Sakura cukup untuk membuat mata itu terpejam.

"Jaman sekarang memang aneh. Bagaimana bisa sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh bertingkah layaknya bos dan berusaha mengatur sesuatu?" ucap Hinata datar. Ia sungguh tak dalam mood untuk menghajar seseorang. Jadi apa yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah mengucapkan apa yang ada di otaknya alias mengomel sekaligus menakuti empat orang bodoh ini.

"Hinata! Lepaskan kami!" Karin yang tak jauh dari Hinata berteriak sambil memberontak tapi ikatan yang Hinata ikat ke kedua tangannya sangat erat hingga membuat mereka sama sekali tak bisa lepas.

"Kalian harusnya berterima kasih aku hanya mengikat kalian disana tanpa menghajar wajah kalian." jawab Hinata tak perduli.

"Dan kau." ia kembali menatap Sakura yang terlihat entahlah, anggap saja tengah menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dan bersikap sok berani.

"Berapa kali lagi kau ingin aku menghajarmu?" tanyanya tapi Sakura tak kunjung bersuara.

"Apa kau menunggu 'Narutomu' untuk membelamu atau menunggu aku tunduk padamu?"

"Kenapa kau tak jawab? Kau begitu percaya diri tadi. Ah, apa kau baru sadar kau membuat kesalahan bodoh dengan biarkan kita berlima?" lanjut Hinata tak habis pikir pada gadis-gadis bodoh ini. Mereka harusnya sangat berterima kasih pada mood Hinata yang benar-benar tak dalam mood untuk memukul seseorang. Kalau saja ia ingin. Empat gadis ini sudah dikirim ke rumah sakit sedari tadi.

"Hah~" Hinata menjauh dari Sakura setelah menghela nafasnya. Mood sialan ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Rasanya marah, bosan, malas, baik, sedih dll. Wajar sih karena ia tengah dalam masa Hm dan sepertinya ia harus segera meninggalkan manusia-manusia ini sebelum amarahnya meledak.

Memilih mengabaikan, Hinata menjauh dari atap sekolah dan ternyata benar emosinya seketika naik. Rasanya menyesal tak menghajar para jalang itu.

Ia yang berusaha untuk tak meledak, memilih singgah di UKS yang pastinya sepi dan tenang.

.

.

Flashback end.

"Harusnya kau tetap seperti itu." ucap Naruto.

"Huh?" Hinata tak mengerti.

"Cewek tak seharusnya bersikap kasar. Aku tak tahu apa alasanmu mengikat Karin dan teman-temannya di atap tapi aku akan melupakan hal itu karena setidaknya kau tak begitu menyakiti mereka." Jelas Naruto.

"Tunggu! biar ku tebak." ucap Hinata. "Pasti mereka mengatakan aku tiba-tiba mengikat mereka dan kebetulan Sakura melihat dan menolong mereka, bukan?" tebaknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ta"

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa Hinata pecah. Sudah ia duga jalang-jalang itu tak akan pernah berubah.

"Ya ampun. Perutku hahahahaha." mengapa ia malah tertawa padahal ia harusnya marah.

"Apa kau begitu senang membully orang?" tanya Naruto datar tapi Hinata masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gadis ini sangat aneh. Apa yang terjadi? Kalian tahu'kan gadis ini selalu mengamuk disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Hahahahaha aduh aku kehabisan kata-kata. Mengapa dunia ini sangat lucu? Hahahaha rasanya aku ingin mencekik empat manusia itu dan aku sangat kesal hingga aku ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup! Ugh!" ekspresi wajah Hinata seketika berubah menjadi kesal, membuat alis Naruto berkerut.

"Apa kau sedang uhm bulanan? Moodmu aneh." tanya Naruto memastikan meski ia tak perduli.

"Enggak!" jawab Hinata kesal. Lelaki ini terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Lelaki sialan, berani sekali dia datang kesini dan menceramahinya seolah itu salahnya!

"Tapi moodmu beru,"

"Aku bilang enggak, *nj*!" dan empat jalang itu juga menyebalkan. Akan ia kirim gadis-gadis itu ke neraka besok!

"Yasudah tidak." Naruto mengalah karena ia juga tidak perduli. sudah jelas dia tengah dalam masa bulanan yang setahunya selalu mengubah-ubah mood itu. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa dia mengikat Karin dan kawan-kawan di atap.

"Hm tiba-tiba aku merasa senang." gumam Hinata aneh setelah mengamati langit yang indah selama beberapa menit, membuat Naruto menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa. Sebaiknya ia segera pergi dari sini sebelum gadis ini tiba-tiba mengamuk.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Naruto beranjak pergi tapi Hinata menahan pundaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto setelah menatap Hinata yang tengah tersenyum uhm..bahagia dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu iblis?

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Hm udh berapa lama gak up

Hehe buntu parah, udh gak buntu sih skrang cuma gak tahu kacau apa enggak. hm kayaknya iya deh. ah entahlah pusing. wkwkwkwkw

Semoga saja enggak kacau hm

Enjoy dan terima kasih.

Maap kalau ga bagus

Bye bye


	9. Drama

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Stop it!

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Stop it! by Authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

22.34

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" jeritan para penumpang semakin histeris saat roller coaster yang mereka tumpangi berputar 180 derajat dan terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kyaaahhahahaha" gadis bersurai indigo yang terduduk di depan itu memekik sebelum tertawa bahagia. INI SANGAT MENYENANGKAN!

Sedangkan lelaki bersurai kuning di sebelah masih memasang wajah datar, bosannya. Apa yang menyenangkan dari hal ini?

"HAHAHAHAHA KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"APA YANG KAU KETAWAKAN?!" tanya Naruto menguatkan suaranya agar Hianta di sebelah yang terus memekik dan tertawa mendengar suaranya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia dan hal itu sangat langka untuk dilihat rasanya.

"I-Ini sangat menyenangkyaaaaaahhh!" ia memekik histeris saat kereta yang ia tumpangi melesat turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

2.45

"Apa yang kau tangisi?" tanya Naruto ngeri pada Hinata yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis setelah menonton film mid-night di sekitaran pantai.

"Aku tak menangis hiks tapi air mata ini terus mengalir. Huaaaaa!" pekik Hinata sambil mengelap air matanya. Bulanan sialan ini sungguh menyiksanya. Ia tak bisa mengatur moodnya.

"Lagipula itu film yang sedih." tambahnya. Film itu sangat menyentuh, sangat menyedihkan ending dimana mereka akhirnya memilih berpisah dengan banyaknya cinta yang mereka memiliki. Pasti rasanya berat.

"Huaaaaaaaa!!" tangis Hinata kembali pecah. Mengapa juga ia menonton film tadi. Ia tak habis pikir, mood ini mengontrolnya dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari.

"Cup cup cup." Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa. Wajahnya memang datar tapi tatapan orang di sekitar cukup membuatnya risih.

"Ayo kita beli ice-cream." ajaknya sesuai apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Tak boleh makan ice-cream sialan huaaaa!"

"Hinata?" badan Hinata memutar karena ada yang menarik pundaknya.

"Kau di sini? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya lelaki yang menarik pundak Hinata terkejut.

"Kau?" panggil Hinata terkejut.

"Namaku Toneri, bukan kau. Berhenti menyebutku Kau." jelas Toneri tak suka.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Toneri lagi sambil menatap Naruto.

"Filmnya sedih." jawab Naruto singkat dan tak perduli, mungkin. "Dan kau tahu dia ya begitu." tambah Naruto.

"Aku tak menangis bangs*d!" bantah Hinata meski terlihat jelas air matanya masih mengalir. "Dan aku tak lagi itu juga!" bantahnya lagi.

"Hahahaha cengeng." ejek Toneri lucu. "Maskaramu luntur itu, jelek sekali. Jangan menangis lagi." bujuknya membuat Hinata kaget seketika.

Dengan cepat ia bercermin dengan layar ponselnya yang gelap.

"Tunggu, aku'kan tidak pakai maskara." matanya melototi Toneri.

"Hehe kidding." Toneri memamerkan jari peacenya. Hinata terlihat sangat manis tadi. Dia seperti anak kecil tanpa wajah masam dan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Tahulah. Aku mau pulang." Hinata melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Toneri tapi mereka mengekori.

"Mengapa kau mengikuti kami." tanya Naruto pada Toneri di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang." jawabnya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Dengan siapa kau datang harusnya dengan dia, kau pulang juga." jelas Naruto.

"Aku datang sendiri." jawab Toneri seketika membuat Hinata di depan membalikkan badan dan menatapnya ngakak.

"Lol." Hinata menahan tawa. "Dasar ngenes sekali nasibmu. Hahahaha"

"Aish, itu tak lucu." Toneri masih bertahan dengan wajah kerennya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ajaknya dengan senyuman beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sebenarnya aku ada urusan dari tadi tapi mungkin tidak jadi karena kau, jadi jangan berani meninggalkan aku di sini." Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Toneri." Hinata menoleh ke arah Toneri dengan senyum bahagianya. "Ayo pulang." ajaknya membuat Naruto semakin mendelik tajam padanya. Gadis ini sengaja membuatnya kesal.

"Ayo," jawab Toneri. "Bye-bye ketua osisku yang terhormat." Toneri tersenyum mengejek sebelum melangkah pergi dengan Hinata.

"Gadis itu.." Naruto mengeram.

Kring kring...

Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh bunyi ponsel dari saku celananya.

Klik

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?" tanya Naruto setelah mengangkat dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Aku'kan tengah menunggumu." suara dari seberang sana menjawab.

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

.

.

.

.

07.37

Matahari terbit. Seperti biasa, bising dan sibuknya pagi di sekolah ternama di Konoha ini tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Waaahhh! Akhirnya kalian jadian juga?" tiga gadis di depan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja melewati pintu kelas memekik bahagia.

"Selamat!"

"Semoga langgeng!"

"Selamat Sakura!" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengengam erat tangan yang mengandengnya. Ia sangat bahagia sampai tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Oh ternyata ini kesibukanmu semalam." lelaki bersurai perak itu membelah tiga manusia di depannya. "Ketua osis beserta wakilnya." rasanya lucu.

"Mengapa wajahmu begitu, Toneri?" Sakura bertanya dengan risih pada tatapan merendahkan Toneri.

"Pffft" tak ingin menjawab, Toneri melewati mereka hingga membuat kedua tangan itu berpisah. Sakura mengepal erat tangannya, menahan amarah tanpa Naruto sadari.

"Pintu bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berpacaran atau sejenisnya." seorang lagi melangkah dengan angkuh, melewati lima orang tadi. Ia tak sengaja menguping tadi.

"Hei, Hyuuga. Tidakkah kau harusnya mengucapkan selamat pada temanmu ini?" Karin bersuara.

"Matilah dulu, akan langsung kukirim bunga beserta doa." jawab Hinata sinis dan tak perduli.

Ia meletakkan tas pada bangkunya dan kembali melangkah keluar melewati kelima orang tadi dan langsung di ekori Toneri.

"Ngakak." ejek Toneri sebelum melewati sang ketua osis beserta wakilnya.

"Ketua osis memberi contoh yang buruk beserta wakilnya." Toneri berucap dengan suara kuat dan mengejek. "LOL!"

"Hei, Hinata tunggu aku." Toneri berlari mengekori Hinata, meninggalkan lima manusia yang masih membeku tanpa bersuara.

"Jangan mengikutiku." perintah Hinata tak perduli.

"Aku tak mengikutimu hanya saja tujuan kita sama."

Kedua tangan Sakura semakin terkepal erat begitu juga dengan giginya, terkatup kuat menahan amarah. Kedua orang itu benar-benar mencari masalah dengannya.

"Berani sekali mereka mempermalukanku dan Naruto." batinnya mengeram.

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Bel istirahat berbunyi dimana semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

Di kantin, tempat yang paling ramai saat istirahat tapi siang ini suasanya lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Karena lagi-lagi lelaki bersurai perak itu kembali menganggu kemesraan sang ketua osis beserta wakilnya.

"Yah kau tahukan. Orang alay berpacaran berdua terus, bergandeng tangan kemana-mana dan dua bulan kemudian ya begitulah." ejek Toneri sinis.

"Toneri, sebenarnya apa masalahmu pada kami?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara. Tak tahan lagi akan tingkah lelaki ini.

"Masalahku tak padamu tapi pada orang di sebelahmu." jawab Toneri jujur.

"Sakura?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Oh kau mungkin tak tahu eh tentu saja tak tahu. Mana mungkin gadis itu berani mengatakannya padamu." jelasnya sinis.

"Maaf, Naruto." Sakura berdiri dan menatap Toneri. "Aku ingin berbicara empat mata pada Toneri." ia pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan menarik Toneri agar mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada tiga teman Sakura. "Karin?" Naruto menuntut jawaban.

"Yah emm"

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengangguku, kau brengsek!" marah Sakura mendorong Toneri menjauh setelah ia menyeret Toneri ke UKS yang selalu dalam keadaan sepi.

"Akhirnya wajah aslimu keluar." ejek Toneri dengan tenang.

"Aku bilang berhenti menggangguku! Apa kau dengar? Urusi saja hidupmu yang tak beres itu. Jangan sok baik dan benar!" marah Sakura mendorong pundak Toneri.

"Hm? Ucapanmu seperti mengakui bahwa kau bukan orang yang baik." skak Toneri.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum melayangkan tangannya ke arah pipi Toneri.

Grep

"Lepaskan brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Yah gitu ceritanya." tutup Karin.

"Iya, Toneri membenci Sakura karena Sakura pernah menolaknya. Itu saja." tambah salah satu temannya menyakinkan.

"Aku harus mencari Sakura." Naruto berdiri dan berlari pergi.

.

.

.

"Asal kau tahu. Sejahat-jahatnya aku, aku tak munafik. Kau menjijikkan. Berani sekali memakai namaku dan harga diriku untuk membanggakan dirimu yang rendah itu." geram Toneri penuh dendam.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau punya harga diri." jawab Sakura tak perduli. Jujur saja, ia sedikit menyesal karena telah menyeret lelaki ini.

"Kau." Toneri mengeram marah.

"Kau kenapa?! Kau tak terima? Mau memukulku?!" marah Sakura penuh amarah. "Pukul saja kalau kau merasa kau bukan lelaki!" ancamnya marah. Sudah cukup lelaki ini membalasnya, ia tak mau lelaki ini menyeret Naruto dalam masalah mereka.

"Hei jalang. Bisakah kau pelankan suara menjijikanmu itu?" tirai putih terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis mendudukan dirinya.

Sakura dan Toneri menoleh.

"Hinata?" Toneri melepaskan cengkraman di tangan Sakura dan Sakura terdiam, menahan rasa terkejutnya. Ia tak menyadari ada orang di sana.

Tatapan tajam Hinata berikan untuk Sakura, anggap aja ia menguping tapi sebenarnya ia sungguh tak sengaja. Ia tengah beristirahat disini jadi bukan salahnya karena mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Cih, menjijikan." ucap Hinata yang baru mengetahui fakta ternyata gadis ini tak hanya mencari gara-gara dengannya saja.

"Sakura?!" panggil Naruto yang telah mencari kemana-mana dan masih diekori ketiga teman Sakura.

"Naruto?" batin Sakura memanggil. Sepertinya ada suara Naruto?

"Naruto! Naruto!" Hinata dan Toneri tak lagi terkejut, santai malah ketika Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan memanggil nama pacarnya itu.

Brack!

Dan dugaan mereka benar. Pintu terbuka dari luar dan Naruto muncul di baliknya.

"Hiks Naruto."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek!" marah Naruto mencengkram kerah seragam Toneri.

"Harusnya kau bertanya pada jalangmu itu!" Hinata membela Toneri. Ia memisahkan Toneri dan Naruto dengan cara mendorong Naruto. Ia sangat sangat marah saat ini, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa lelaki ini dibodohi drama murahan gadis ini? Sungguh hanya karena cinta alasannya? Itu sungguh bodoh!

"Hiks Naruto hiks. Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa Toneri sangat membenciku tapi dia malah mendorongku. Hiks." bohong Sakura penuh dengan air mata dan sangat menyakinkan untuk Naruto.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Karin. Lelaki apa ya"

"Tanpa tahu apa yang mereka katakan padamu, aku yakin semuanya adalah bohong!" sela Hinata kembali mendorong Naruto yang terlihat seperti ingin meninju Toneri.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Hyuuga! Diamlah!" marah Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa?! Aku di sini dari tadi dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan!" jawab Hinata marah.

"Mereka bersekongkol membawaku kesini dan membullyku hiks padahal aku hiks huaaa aku hiks." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Sakura, apa mereka menyakitimu?" Karin menghampiri Sakura dan mebantunya berdiri.

"Hiks aku tak apa-apa hiks terima kasih Naruto karena sudah datang hiks hiks." Sakura memeluk Karin dan menangis. Dramanya yang sangat-sangat nyata sungguh berhasil membodohi Naruto.

"Mana buktinya kalau apa yang kalian katakan benar?" tanya Naruto pada Toneri dan Hinata.

"Aku tak perduli kau percaya apa tidak tapi aku tak suka ketika jalang itu memasukan namaku pada dramanya!" jawab Hinata.

"Jaga mulutmu, Hyuuga!" tak bisa lagi bersabar, tangan Naruto melayang ke arah pipi Hinata tapi dengan cepat ditahan oleh tangan Toneri.

"Lelaki apa yang memukul perempuan?" marah Toneri tapi Naruto langsung meninjunya dan perkelahian pun terjadi.

Bukannya memisahkan, Hinata yang geram akan drama murahan tadi menarik rambut sang biang kerok dan menyeretnya keluar dari UKS.

"Auch! Sakit!"

"Apa kau puas dengan semua ini?" marah Hinata mendorong kuat Sakura ke dinding.

"Aw!" pekik Sakura sakit saat Hinata kembali mendorongnya ke lantai.

"Aku tak perduli dengan kalian tapi drama ini sungguh membuatku jijik!" ia menginjak tangan Sakura dengan sangat kuat.

Ketiga teman Sakura berlari pergi. Mereka sadar tak bisa memisahkan perkelahian ini jadi apa yang akan mereka lakukan adalah memanggil kepsek.

"Kau kira kau tengah syuting film? Menjijikan!" ia menarik kerah seragam Sakura dan memaksanya berdiri sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dan membiarkan Hinata menyakitinya, bukan tanpa alasan.

"Berani sekali kau menyakiti Sakura!"

Brack!

Hinata terjatuh ke lantai saat Naruto tiba-tiba mendorongnya dengan sangat kasar.

"Kau brengsek!" pekik Hinata dengan emosi yang sudah benar-benar meledak. "Bagaimana kau bisa dibodohi begini?!" marahnya meninju Naruto tepat di hidungnya tapi Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Kau benar-benar 100 kali lebih bodoh dari apa yang aku pikirkan! Sialan! Sini kau kalau mau kelahi! Biar sekalian dengan jalangmu, ku ladenin!" ia ingin menyerang tapi Toneri menahannya dengan cara mengengam tangannya.

"Biarkan saja Hinata. Orang bego tak akan mengerti, namanya aja bego." sindir Toneri menahan amarahnya. Ia lelah tinju-tinjuan dengan lelaki bodoh itu. Meski ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya lelaki itu tetap saja tak mengerti.

"Hah! Hah!" Hinata menepis tangan Toneri setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"Camkan ini baik-baik, jalang." Hinata menunjuk Naruto dan Sakura di hadapannya. "Jaga baik-baik jalangmu sebelum aku membunuhnya." ancam Hinata berusaha bersabar. Ia sungguh-sungguh sudah mencapai puncak kesabaran yang memaksanya untuk membongkar drama gadis ini dan merontokkan kebodohan lelaki ini.

"Berhenti kalian semua!" sang kepsek muncul dan berdiri diantara keempat manusia itu tapi mereka masih saling melempar tatapan penuh dengan amarah.

.

.

.

Empat hari kemudian.

22.32

"Hah~ meski sudah empat hari tak melihat dua orang bodoh itu, kekesalanku masih saja memuncak." keluh Hinata di atas ranjang king sizenya. Rasanya ia hampir gila menahan amarah ini. Meski sudah berhari-hari tak keluar dari rumah dan terus bersembunyi di zona ternyamannya, kasur. Ia tetap saja merasa marah.

"Hah!"

"Aku merasa akan gila. Aku ingin mati saja biar tenang."

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Otsutsuki.

"Hmhmhmhmhm" lelaki bersurai perak bernama Toneri itu bergumam bingung. Baru empat hari tak melihat Hinata, mengapa ia merasa ada yang janggal di hatinya.

"Hinata pasti sangat marah. Mungkin masih marah dan kesal dan mungkin akan membunuhku jika aku pergi kerumahnya." pikir Toneri bingung.

"Tapi... Aku..."

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain dengan jam yang sama.

" _Maafkan aku hiks. Gara-gara akukau mendapat masalah. kau berkelahi, wajahmu berdarah dan kita kena skot dua minggu."_

Kediaman Uzumaki, dimana sang anak tunggal tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang dan melamun.

Empat hari tak bertemu sang kekasih entah mengapa tak membuatnya rindu tapi malah kesal. Rasanya ada yang salah.

"Hinata..." gadis itu terlihat sangat marah.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Mengapa gadis itu muncul di pikirannya?

.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno

Kring kring

"Naruto?!" secepat kilat tangan itu mengangkat telepon yang berdering.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu... Aku akan ke sana sekarang dan kita pergi keluar." suara dari seberang sana terdengar frustasi tapi Sakura yang terlihat sangat senang dan lega tak menyadarinya.

"Uhm! Iya!" jawabnya dengan senyuman bahagia dan lega. Ia kira Naruto akan menjauhinya dan tak percaya padanya. Syukurlah ia sangat lega.

.

.

.

23.01

"Aku ada janji dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Buka gerbangnya." bohong Toneri setelah keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri security di balik gerbang yang terkunci.

"Tapi Hyuuga-sama ti"

"Kau mau dia marah karena aku terlambat hah?! Cepat buka sebelum dia mengamuk." sela Toneri menakuti sang security dan berhasil membuatnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tanpa malu ataupun perduli, ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Hinata yang tak terkunci.

Melihat sang pemilik kamar tertidur begitu pulas menghadirkan sebuah ide iseng dikepalanya.

Grep!

Deg!

"Hummph!" mata Hinata terbelak kaget saat ada sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya!

Tanpa berpikir ataupun menatap siapa yang membekap mulutnya. Ia menyibak kasar selimutnya hingga menutupi badan sang pelaku, sekali tendangan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Bak mesin pembunuh. Hinata menendang dan memukul manusia di balik selimut yang tersungkur di lantai tadi. Ponsel menjadi senjatanya memukul.

Tap!

Tap!

Braack!!

Tap!!

Brack!!

"Hentikaarggh!" mengabaikan pekikan kesakitan dari balik selimut sedari tadi ataupun dia yang berusaha bangkit. Hinata terus melanjutkan aksinya hingga membuat manusia tadi tak punya pilihan lain selain diam di tempat. Manusia brengsek! Dimana para security hingga bisa membiarkan seorang manusia masuk ke kamarnya pada jam sebelas malam?!!

"Hah~"

"Hah~"

Merasa manusia di balik selimut tadi tak lagi bergerak ataupun bersuara, Hinata mengambil pasokan oksigen dan mengistirahatkan kaki serta tangannya yang lelah karena terus menendang dan memukul sedari tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit mengamati selimut tebalnya yang tak kunjung bergerak, Hinata memilih menyingkap selimut itu tapi alangkah terkejut dirinya melihat siapa di balik selimut yang mungkin saja sudah ia matikan itu.

"Kau...-

.

.

.

"Toneri?!" panggilnya terkejut pada Toneri di balik selimut yang ia singkap, dalam keadaan menindih lantai. Dia terlihat sangat tak berdaya. Apakah dia masih hidup?

Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja dia masih hidup! Memukul seorang lelaki dengan ponsel takkan membunuhnya!

"Aa..." tuhkan! Benar. Toneri perlahan bangkit dan menyentuh belakang kepalanya.

.

.

Toneri pov

Dimana ini?

Pukulannya berhenti.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mencoba berdiri. Kepalaku terasa berputar hingga membuat mataku terasa berat. Gadis itu mencoba membunuhku. Tunggu.

Apa aku sudah mati?

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali hingga melihat jelas siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan ponsel ditangan kanannya.

Dan saat itu juga kesadaranku langsung kembali 100%

Toneri pov end

.

.

"Kau!!!" pekik Toneri syok. Wajah apa itu?! Apa dia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah?

"Security!!!!" bukannya meladeni Toneri, Hinata malah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Security!!!" panggilnya lagi sambil turun menyusuri tangga tapi Toneri menarik tangannya.

"Kau hampir membunuhku dan kau malah mengabaikanku?!" marah Toneri syok dan tak percaya.

"Kau masuk ke kamarku dan bertingkah seolah ingin menculikku! Sangat wajar aku menghajarmu! Harusnya kau merasa beruntung karena kau tak mati!" marah Hinata menepis tangan Toneri di tangannya dan mendorongnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menghajar seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya malam hari di saat ia tengah tidur dan membekap mulutnya?!!!

"Aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu! Kau tak perlu over act seperti itu!!! Kalau saja tadi ada kapak di sana. Aku mungkin sudah mati berkeping-keping!" Timpal Toneri.

"Over act kau bilang?! Tadi kalau saja itu bukan kau! Bagaimana?! Aku hanya melindungi diriku send"

"Tetap saja kau tak perlu memukul! Kau bisa lari, siala" selaan Toneri kembali di sela oleh Hinata.

"Harusnya aku menyimpan sebuah pistol di bawah bantalku dan menembak kepala sialanmu detik itu juga!!!"

"Apa kau lebih ingin membunuhku daripada tahu tujuanku datang ke sini?" Toneri mengganti topik pembicaraan tapi... Mengingat tubuh dan wajahnya yang sudah pasti lembam sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Apa sungguh semua ini pantas ia dapatkan hanya untuk bertemu gadis ini?

"Hah!" Hinata menghela kasar nafasnya. Berusaha bersabar.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya tak suka.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan."

"Hah?!"

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu hingga aku merasa sangat harus melihatmu. Kau pasti bosan'kan di rumah terus? Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan." jelas Toneri sambil mengaruk keningnya yang tak gatal. Uhm emmm rasanya aneh mengapa ia begini?

Hinata masih menatap Toneri tanpa bersuara. Sepertinya ia memang perlu hiburan.

"Tunggu, aku akan pergi ganti baju." jawab Hinata melangkah pergi tapi Toneri malah mengekori.

"Aku ikut."

Jleb

Tatapan tajam Hinata berikan membuat langkah Toneri terhenti.

"Hehe kidding."

.

.

.

12.01

Kebetulan apa ini.

Dua pasang manusia yang tengah saling menatap ini terdiam.

Apakah ini sebuah rencana? Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu di bioskop midnight ini dan dengan sangat kebetulan memilih tempat duduk bersebelahan?!

Memilih mengabaikan. Hinata berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Naruto disusul Toneri di sebelahnya.

Tapi Toneri malah menatap tak suka Naruto beserta Sakura di sebelahnya.

Sepertinya tangan mereka terlem hingga tak bisa lepas. Bodo amat

Toneri kembali menatap ke layar.

Lampu akhirnya gelap sempurna dan film pun dimulai.

...

Situasinya sangat aneh.

Hinata tak tenang menonton meski wajahnya terlihat sangat fokus pada film bergenre horor itu.

Bukan hanya Hinata, ternyata Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama. Apakah ia merasa bersalah karena menyakiti Hinata kemarin?

"Kyaah!"

"Haaaa!" lamunan Naruto dan Hinata pecah karena orang di sebelah mereka memekik. Huh? Apa yang mereka teriaki? Naruto maupun Hinata sama sekali tak tahu.

"Huh~" Hinata menghembus panjang nafasnya dan memperbaiki cara duduknya agar relax.

Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke tangan bangku tapi tangan kirinya malah tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Naruto di sana. Ia tak menyadari tangan itu di sana.

Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa aku menyakitimu kemarin?" bisik Naruto lagi, masih dengan menatap ke layar. Ia merasa sangat tak tenang karena mendorong Hinata kemarin.

"Hinata, aku harus keluar sebentar." Toneri segera pamit keluar karena tak tahan lagi akan ngerinya film horor ini. Ia perlu udara segar.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Sakura pun pamit ke toilet.

"Aku hanya merasa menyesal, tak seharusnya aku kasar pada perempuan." Hinata masih menatap Naruto. Ia kaget lelaki ini mau berbicara padanya.

"Maafkan aku." tambah Naruto.

"Kau perhatikan saja pacarmu. Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata menoleh ke arah layar. Jujur saja, ia tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan atau pikirkan saat ini. Ia marah, kesal, sedih dan juga kecewa. Perasaan apa ini?

"Aku hanya..." Hinata menelan kembali ucapannya.

...

"Sakura mungkin memang sangat mencintaimu tapi dia tak sebaik yang kau kira. Sengaja atau tak sengaja yang jelas dia membodohimu." jelas Hinata dan Naruto tak menjawab...

Kalau ia pikirkan, entahlah. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya tapi kini ia ragu siapa yang bisa dipercayai.

"Tak salah kalau kau mencintainya, cuma kau harus tahu tentangnya. Mungkin kau harus mengajarinya mana yang benar dan salah. membuatnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku..." Hinata terdiam sejenak. Mengapa ia jadi cerewet begini.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau menyesali semuanya." sambungnya dan Naruto tak kunjung bersuara. Dia tengah berpikir keras.

.

.

"Hah. Film ini membosankan, aku mau pulang saja." Hinata berlalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Naruto.

...

"Naruto, uhm dimana Hinata ?" tanya Sakura setelah duduk kembali ke tempatnya dan tak melihat Hinata maupun Toneri. Entah mengapa firasatnya tak enak

"Sakura," panggil Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius, cukup untuk membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman.

"Ayo pulang. Aku mau berbicara padamu."

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

Huaaaaa

Maapkan diriku yg sangat sangat sibuk hingga jarang up.

Maap juga kalau cerita nya tak bagus.

Makasih semua review nya. Author baca kok cuma ga balas demi menghemat waktu T_T

Sampai ketemu lagi. Semoga suka dan bye bye


	10. Teman

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Stop it!

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Stop it! by Authors03

Romance\Drama

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka, duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil setelah Naruto menuntunnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sakura bertanya karena Naruto tak kunjung bersuara, dia melamun? Perasaan Sakura tak enak, sungguh.

"Aku..." Naruto menatap Sakura penuh keraguan. Mengapa kini rasanya berbeda?

Di mana mata yang selalu menatap penuh harapan Sakura? Mata yang selalu menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin memiliki Sakura? Di mana hati deg-degan kala menatap mata hijau itu? Dimana?mengapa tak ada lagi rasa bahagia melainkan binggung?

"Mungkinkah ada sesuatu tentangmu yang masih belum kuketahui? Mungkin ada suatu hal yang belum kau ceritakan padaku?" akhirnya pertanyaan terucap dari bibir Naruto.

...

Cukup lama Sakura menatapnya sebelum memamerkan senyum manisnya. "Kau tahu semuanya tentangku." jawab Sakura. "Aku selalu memberitahumu segalanya." tambahnya lagi tapi Naruto merasa ada yang janggal.

"Oh..." ia berOria sebelum melanjutkan. "Oh iya, tapi aku penasaran, padahal kau dan Hinata tak saling mengenal, aneh sekali mengapa kalian selalu terlibat masalah. Haha..." Naruto terkekeh kecil. Yang ia tahu Hinata paling tak suka sama hal yang menganggu dan dia suka ketenangan. Kalau Naruto pikirkan lagi, rasanya aneh Hinata membully Sakura dan Karin apalagi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Haha, iya aku pun tak tahu padahal aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya." jawab Sakura, diam-diam membuat Naruto menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa.

 _"Apa kau tahu? ternyata Sakura dan Hinata itu teman SMP." Karin berucap dengan semangat._

 _"Sungguhkah?" Naruto tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini._ _Entah karena terdapat nama Sakura atau Hinata._

 _"Huuh, Sakura sendiri yang mengatakannya._ _Dia juga bilang kalau..."_

Pembicaraan sehari yang lalu bersama Karin singgah sejenak di lamuan Naruto.

"Begitukah...?"

.

.

.

.

Apakah ada hujan coklat?

Langit jatuh?

Atau hal lainnya?

Hinata menatap ke langit. Hm, sangat cerah?

Matahari di atas kepala, memanasi setengah bagian bumi.

Tapi...

"Hyuuga, apa kau dengar aku?" Hinata menatap ke asal suara. Lekaki bersurai kuning bersandar di kap mobil tepat di depan rumahnya. Dia mengenakan celana jeans biru langit dan kaos hitam polos.

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi, mengkhayal atau sang Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar di depan rumah dan berbicara padaku?" entah tak percaya atau menyindir, tapi seperti biasa, Hinata menampilkan wajah datarnya. Padahal jelas-jelas kemarin manusia ini mengatakan tak mau berurusan dengannya lagi, apa hal yang membuatnya tiba-tiba muncul di sini dengan sebuah ajakan?

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya. Mengapa ia ke sini? ia bersumpah ia hanya tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Salah alamat atau kau amnesia dan mengingat salah orang?" tanya Hinata. "Apakah mataku terlihat hijau dan rambutku menjadi warna pink?" lanjutnya tapi Naruto tak menanggapi, Naruto masih sibuk berdebat dengan diri sendiri.

"Kau sangat cerewet. Aku hanya minta tolong kau untuk menemaniku. itu saja." Naruto tak memaksa tapi juga tak mau menerima penolakan.

"Satu, aku tak mau di kira penyebab RUSAKNYA HUBUNGAN orang. Dua, kau sudah punya gadis yang katanya tercinta itu, silahkan ajak dia dan tiga." Hinata mengantung. "Apa kau ingat siapa yang pernah berkata 'AKU BAHKAN TAK SUDI MENATAPMU.' Kau ingat? hah, aku penasaran siapa dia, sungguh aku lupa." ejek Hinata, dendam sekaligus bodo amat!

Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Itu memang benar tapi saat ini entahlah, ia hanya merasa ingin ditemanin dan nama Hinatalah yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Apa kau keberatan menceritakan beberapa hal padaku?" Naruto meminta dengan sangat baik.

"Soal jalang pinkmu itu? Maaf maaf saja tapi waktuku terlalu penting untuk membahas orang yang sama sekali tak penting." jawab Hinata sinis meski ia cukup penasaran apa yang terjadi hingga Naruto mencarinya. Dia terlihat sedikit kebingungan, apakah terjadi sesuatu semalam setelah Hinata pulang?

"Sekali ini saja, aku mohon." AAARRGGG!!! UZUMAKI NARUTO! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau memohon padanya? "Tolong, maukah kau temani aku untuk sebentar saja?" Anggap saja Naruto tak tahu diri, setelah semua yang ia lakukan, ia berani meminta Hinata untuk berbaik hati padanya. Tapi ia sungguh sungguh tak bisa melawan permintaan dirinya ini.

Hinata melirik Naruto lewat ujung matanya. Dimana lelaki yang biasanya dingin itu? Dia menjadi sangat aneh hari ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke rumah Kushina-san dan menyapanya." Hinata mendekat dan masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto. Antara niat tak niat menyetui ajakkan tapi ya beginilah, ia memilih ikut.

Naruto tersenyum. Yaampun, ia pasti sudah gila, mengapa ia jadi tak tahu malu begini?

.

.

.

.

"Karin! Ini semuanya salahmu! Mengapa kau mengatakan pada Naru kalau aku mengenalnya dan soal ibunya?!" Sakura mendorong Karin. Ia sedih sekaligus marah, hanya gegara masalah kecil-menurutnya- ini, Naruto menganggapnya pembohong. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

"Apa salahnya? Ku kira itu bukan rahasia?" tanya Karin tak mengerti, ia tak tahu kalau hal itu bisa menyebabkan pertengkaran diantara Sakura dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

13.21

Rumah Uzumaki. Di sinilah Hinata dan Naruto berada.

"Dengarkan dulu aku sampai selesai biacara, Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata menyela kesal saat Naruto terus-terusan menyela/membantah ucapannya.

"Yang aku maksud begini. Masalah kecil saja yang bahkan sama sekali tak penting hingga ketulang , dia sudah berbohong apalagi soal hal lainnya? Harusnya kau berpikir seperti itu." jelas Hinata.

"Ini bukan soal masalah kecil atau besar hal yang dia sembunyikan tapi ini soal kebohongan itu. Intinya dia berbohong dan kau harus dengan sangat percaya di saat aku bilang kebohongannya lebih dari itu." Naruto masih diam dan mendengarkan, tangannya mengengam segelas air putih, ia bersandar di lemari dapur dengan Hinata bersandar di sebelahnya.

"Dia sendiri telah mengaku kami adalah teman SMP dan setiap kami berurusan, dia akan bersikap layaknya aku membullynya. Sebelumnya biar aku katakan, selain membuang waktuku karena membahas manusia tak penting itu, ini termasuk hal yang paling aku benci menceritakan keburukan orang. Tapi sekali saja akan aku lakukan untukmu." Hinata berkata jujur. Ia sungguh tak suka membahas masa lalu apalagi yang buruk tapi rasanya tak masalah melakukannya sekali untuk Uzumaki yang tengah dilanda kebingungan ini.

"Iya iya iya, wah kau sangat baik. Makasih sudah mau melakukannya untukku." Mata Hinata menyipit, apa Naruto tengah mengejeknya?

"Lanjutkan ceritamu." never mind. Hinata kembali menatap gelas di tangannya dan mulai mengingat beberapa potongan masa lalu.

"Dia itu sangat sok. Lagak bos, sok cantik, sok baik, sok polos, sok berkuasa dan bukannya aku sombong tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri dari segi manapun aku menang darinya. Tanpa lagak, aku memang berkuasa. Tanpa lagak bos aku sudah kaya raya tujuh turunan dan siapa yang perduli kau cantik apa tidak? Banyak yang berharap mereka jelek agar tak menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi lagak sok polosnya itu ugh sungguh menjijikan." Hm, Naruto cukup tak nyaman pada ucapan dengan bumbu kesombong.

Hei! Hinata tak menyombongkan diri tapi itulah faktanya. Sakura bukan apa-apa untuk Hinata, hanya saja ia terlalu malas meladenin gadis tak tahu diri itu. Kalau saja ia serajin itu, gadis itu sudah ia pastikan bertekuk lutut menohon padanya untuk berbaik hati.

"Dia membullyku, menfitnahku, membuat teman-teman membenciku. Berlagak korban saat dia menghasut yang lain demi kepentingannya. Aku memang marah tapi sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak perduli. Aku tak perduli bahkan aku berharap tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, berbicara bahkan menatapku." tanpa sadar Hinata bercerita soal dirinya tapi Naruto masih setia mendengarkan tanpa niat menyela.

"Ayolah, mereka pikir mereka siapa? mereka bahkan terlalu rendah untuk berbicara padaku. Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja membeli mulut mereka tapi mereka sama sekali tak penting untuk aku pusingkan. Ya itu, intinya dia tak sebaik yang kau kira. hanya sok polos saja." Hinata tak ngerti lagi kemana pembicaraan ini pergi tapi ada sedikit rasa lega di hati karena bisa mengomel. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan ia cerewet seperti ini di depan orang.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" entah dengan alasan apa dan sejak kapan dan bagaimana, Naruto baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya, kini, Sakura tak lagi menarik dibahas untuknya. Ia bahkan merasa bosan dengan topik ini meski tetap melanjutkan. Berapa bulan ia mengharapkan Sakura, kini semuanya seolah sirna, ia tak merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Sama sekali.

"Aku tak tahu. Lakukan apa yang kau mau." bahu Hinata menggendik. "Peraturan pertama, jangan hiraukan orang lain. Peraturan kedua, jangan perdulikan apa kata orang lain. Ketiga, tinggalkan apa yang membuatmu ragu dan yang penting lakukan apapun yang kau suka. Hidup terlalu singkat untuk membahas hal tak penting. Sudah puas? kau sudah membuang banyak waktuku untuk mengucapkan sampah ini." meski berkata begitu, sejujurnya Hinata tak begitu mempermasalahkan waktunya yang terbuang. Berbicara santai dengan seseorang tak begitu buruk. Tapi hm ia baru sadar, mengapa ia bisa berbicara sesantai ini pada Naruto? Sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini?

"Apakah peraturan itu sebab kau suka mengamuk dan menghajar orang-orang?" Hinata hampir tersedak air yang baru saja melewati tenggorokannya.

"Uhuk huk!"

Byurr

Sisa air putih di gelas Hinata berakhir membasahi wajah bergaris kumis kucing Naruto.

"Setelah apa yang aku lakukan untukmu tadi, inikah balasanmu hah?!" Hinata marah? oh, tentu saja tapi rasanya berbeda seolah marahnya ini ditaburi sedikit humor...?

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau tak harus seserius itu." Naruto menggeleng. Masih saja tak berubah, kasar.

"Ugh! abaikan." bola mata Hinata berputar sebelum ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Jadi?" Ia mengantung ucapannya dan melihat lurus ke depan, ke lemari dapur di hadapannya. "Lanjutkan ceritamu tadi." pintanya.

"Aku bilang padanya..." Naruto menoleh ke samping, ke wajah Hinata tepatnya dan Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Bisakah aku percaya padamu? Bisakah kau jujur padaku soal semuanya baik maupun buruk?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ibu jari, tiba-tiba rasanya gatal. "Karena kalau kau memalsukan sikapmu itu, maka bukan kau orang yang aku cintai selama ini."

Deg

Mengapa ia jadi tak konsen? Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana di saat ia seharusnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam. semakin melihat Hinata, dia jadi terlihat semakin lembut meski dengan wajah datar itu.

"Dasar lemah, harusnya kau seret saja dia dan interogasi." Hinata memberi saran. "Tapi aku penasaran, apa yang aku katakan tadi tentang dia? Apakah kau percaya?" Hinata bertanya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke atap dapur.

"Entahlah, jujur saja saat ini apa yang aku rasakan soal dia, adalah-

-aku tak perduli." kedua mata itu kembali bertemu. Naruto tak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana tapi inilah yang ia rasakan kini. Ia merasa sama sekali tak lagi perduli sama Sakura.

...

"Apa kau sejenis playboy yang gampang berpaling?" Hinata membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto dan berkacak pinggang. Secepat itu dia move on? Ia tak sangka ternyata Naruto...

"Hei, bukan itu maksud"

"Yah aku tak perduli. Kadang orang terlalu sibuk tenggelam pada apa yang dia percayai hingga dia tak punya waktu untuk sadar akan perasaan dia yang sebenarnya." Hinata menyela. "Kurasa itu hal yang wajar lagipula dia begitu palsu di depanmu. Sakura yang kau kenal itu, tak ada. Semuanya palsu jadi, aku tak heran kau bisa bersikap seperti ini." kini giliran Naruto memasukan kedua tangan di saku celana, tentunya setelah meletak gelas tadi ke meja di belakangnya.

Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Ternyata kau tak sebego yang aku kira. Otakmu itu berjalan untuk hal seperti ini." itu pujian tapi bagi Hinata, itu hinaan.

"Jadi, selama ini kau menilaiku bodoh?" matanya mengeram.

"Gadis temperaman yang suka ngamuk-ngamuk, iyap." jawab Naruto lantang.

"Kau!" tangan Hinata melayang tapi satu tangan Naruto mengangkap pergelangan tangan itu dengan mudah. Tapi sekasar apapun dia, dia tetaplah seorang gadis lemah jika lawannya adalah seorang lelaki.

Satu tarikan, badan Hinata berakhir di depan badannya dengan jarak 1 inci, kepala Naruto sedikit menunduk agar bisa menatap wajah mendonggak Hinata. mata mereka bertemu.

 _"Jangan bicara padaku di saat kau masih di penuhi kebohongan. Aku tak mau menyalahkanmu tapi kaulah yang membuat jarak di antara kita." Perkataan Naruto pada Sakura semalam._ _Ia marah dan semua kepercayaannya hilang begitu saja._

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti playboy sekarang?" Naruto bertanya karena ia merasa seperti itu. Tak lagi mencintai Sakura secepat kilat dan malah merasa nyaman di dekat gadis ini.

Kedua mata itu terkunci. "Aku tak perduli, itu tak masalah buatku. Jika kau merasa seperti playboy maka jadilah playboy sungguhan jangan di tahan-tahan." seperti biasa, Hinata selalu berucap dengan nada tak perduli dan lantang.

"Apa kau sedang mengajariku untuk menjadi buruk?" Naruto tersenyum lucu. Sepertinya hidup gadis ini terlalu enak hingga dia berkata sesukanya.

"Kalau kau merasa baik, kau takkan pernah melakukan apa yang menurutmu buruk." timpal Hinata apa adanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Naruto memberi jeda. "Bolehkan aku memelukmu? Apakah itu permintaan yang buruk?"

"Aku tak perduli selama itu tak menganggu zona amanku." jawab Hinata jujur, tapi diam-diam ia merasa wajahnya memerah entah untuk alasan apa dan Naruto memeluknya erat, melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya dipinggang Hinata, menyankan wajahnya di pundak kanan itu. "Kadang seseorang butuh sandaran tak masalah siapa tempat ia bersandar." mungkin kata-kata inipun berlaku untuk Hinata sendiri.

Sangat nyaman, sangat hangat.

"Kau sangat pendek." protes Naruto tapi ia menikmati pelukan ini. Cinta? tidak tapi yang jelas kau tak perlu cinta hanya untuk boleh memeluk seseorang, bukankah begitu?

Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sangat nyaman. Ia suka perasaan nyaman ini.

Matanya terpejam, wajahnya menyandar di dekat leher Naruto dengan kedua tangan mengalung erat lehernya. Setiap kali memeluk lelaki ini, rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman dan kemudian, kantuk menyerang.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang mengandalkan perasaan. Cinta, sayang, rasa sakit, perhatian, perduli ataupun sejenisnya. Itu bukan gayaku." Hinata bercerita tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Aku tak perduli. Siapapun, mau ayah, ibu, orang terdekatku mungkin kalau cowokku sendiri. Kalau mereka meninggalkanku, rasanya aku takkan merasa sedih bahkan aku akan tak perduli. Yah awalnya aku pasti merasa kecewa ataupun sedih tapi aku hanya perlu dua menit untuk tak lagi perduli. Sedih tak cocok untukku." Hinata tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan ini. Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya dan yap, ia lakukan. Itulah dirinya, lakukan apa yang dia mau tanpa menghiraukan orang lain.

"Hentikan itu. Berhenti mengatakan kau tak perduli." tegur Naruto tapi Hinata mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Kadang, aku merasa seperti tak memiliki perasaan. Kadang, aku juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya mencintai atau di cintai? Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dan kenapa mereka tak bisa?" Hinata menyamankan pelukan, matanya masih terpejam menikmati kehangatan ini.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku bersenang-senang dengan temanku? Kapan terakhir kali aku mencintai, menyayangi dan kapan terakhir kali aku perduli?" Kapan? Hinata sama sekali tak tahu, apakah hal itu tak pernah terjadi? Entahlah, ia tak tahu. Ia terlalu sibuk tak perduli hingga tak punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Naruto mulai merasa...

Mungkinkah sebenarnya Hinata tak memahami isi hatinya sendiri?

Apakah kata andalannya 'aku tak perduli' mensugesti hingga dia merasa seperti itu padahal sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, terdapat banyak rasa disana.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi cinta itu adalah ketika perasaan ingin bersama itu ada. Menantikan hari-harimu dengannya, bangun pagi dan hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah wajahnya." Naruto menjawab. "Cinta bukan soal aku mencintaimu dan kamu mencintaiku tapi cinta itu soal apa yang akan harus diperjuangkan untuk bisa bersama?" Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk memperjuangkan Sakura selain menunggunya kembali?

"Ketika cintamu gagal, kau tak perlu seribu alasan kenapa dan mengapa, karena hanya ada satu jawaban. Kau atau aku yang tak berjuang?" ia melanjutkan.

"Jadi siapa?" Hinata bertanya. "Siapa yang tak berjuang di antara kau dan dia?" ia memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Siapa?" Naruto berpikir keras. "Mungkinkah itu aku?" Hinata tersenyum lucu atas jawaban ragu Naruto.

"Bukan, kalian gagal karena dia tak jujur bahkan sampai saat ini." Hinata mengatakan pemikirannya dan Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, ini yang ingin ia katakan dari kemarin. Ia telah banyak berpikir soal ini.

Hinata menaikan satu alisnya tak paham. "Maaf?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Maaf, untuk perkenalan kita yang buruk dulu. Maaf jika dulu aku kasar dan tak baik padamu bahkan jika aku pernah menyakitimu, aku sungguh minta maaf. Dan maaf untuk jika apa kau katakan soal Sakura itu benar. Maaf aku sudah menuduh dan tak percaya padamu." Naruto menjelaskan, ia sungguh-sungguh menyesali perbuatannya. Padahal mereka bisa berteman, tapi ia begitu jahat pada Hinata hanya karena sikap temperamen Hinata. "Kurasa akhir-akhir ini pun kau menjadi lebih tenang, itu sangat cocok." senyum mengejek terukir dan Hinata membalasnya dengan tatapan tak suka tapi ia menjawab.

"Beberapa hari di kamarku tanpa manusia-manusia pengacau tentu saja, aku tenang. Aku bukan orang gila yang kerjaannya marah-marah tak jelas." jawabnya jujur. "Lagipula aku tak perlu maafmu itu. Aku tak perduli." Kau tak berpikir Hinata akan sakit hati karena sikap tak baik Naruto padanya'kan? Kalau iya, sebaiknya kau tarik kembali pikiranmu itu karena jawabannya adalah tidak.

Naruto bersumpah. Gadis ini adalah manusia terjutek yang pernah ia kenal selama ini. Apakah dia memang sebodo amat ini atau apakah dia hanya malu untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya?

"Aku hanya merasa harus minta maaf dan jadi, apakah kita bisa berteman?" memberanikan diri, Naruto mengulurkan satu tangannya. "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau?" rasanya sangat aneh tapi tak seburuk itu ketika kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu dan memperbaikinya.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan senyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa berbeda. Ia tak menyangka Uzumaki ini akan berkata maaf padanya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh berniat menyadarkan lelaki ini dari kebodohan termakan drama gadis itu tapi semuanya malah terbongkar karena kecerobohan gadis pink itu sendiri. Lucu?

Dan hmm.. Teman...?

Hinata menjabat tangan yang terulur. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata, senang berkenalan denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Harusnya dia merasa beruntung, karena dia adalah orang pertama yang Hinata akui sebagai teman.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Naru, tolong dengarkan aku." wajah itu tertekuk, ia merasa sedih. Lelaki yang ia cintai sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya sejak kemarin.

Naruto masih berjalan di samping Hinata menuju ke kelas mereka di lantai tiga.

"Sudah kukatakan Sakura, sebelum kau mau jujur, jangan bicara padaku. Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu, aku perlu kejujuranmu."

"Bukannya aku ingin menyela tapi kurasa sudah terlambat untuk jujur." Hinata di sebelah Naruto menyela dengan datar. Bukannya ia mau ikut campur tapi ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ia mau. Naruto takkan kembali lagi padanya meski dia berkata jujur karena Naruto bahkan tak lagi terlihat perduli. Yah, menurutnya.

"Hinata!"

"Yaampun. Muncul lagi satu biang kerok." baru saja memasuki kelas setelah masa skornya selesai, seorang lelaki bersurai perak langsung membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut. Tak ada ketenangan yang ia butuhkan di sini.

"Aku memenangkan give away nginap di ke Konoha resort untuk empat orang. Sana sangat indah kau tahu? Kita bisa menikmati matahari tenggelam dan terbit untuk dua hari." jelas dia yang adalah Toneri semangat. Ia sudah sangat menunggu hari ini untuk bisa mengajak Hinata. Ia tak bisa masuk ke rumah Hinata karena di larang oleh security yang pastinya atas perintah Hinata tapi...

Toneri melirik Naruto lewat ujung mata. Sejak kapan lelaki itu menjadi dekat dengan Hinata? Toneri bahkan pernah beberapa kali melihat dia di izinkan masuk ke rumah Hinata tapi kenapa dirinya tak boleh? Mencurigakan.

"Aku lebih suka baring di kasurku dan menonton matahari terbit lewat tv." Hinata berlalu pergi tapi belum dua langkah, Toneri menghalangi.

"Ayolah, kita teman bukan? Temanilah temanmu ini." Toneri membujuk.

"Sejak kapan kau temanku?"

"Oh, jadi ceritanya lelaki yang kasar padamu itu adalah teman dan aku yang melindungimu, bukan?" jawab Toneri tak terima. "Mungkin aku juga harus mendorongmu juga agar bisa berteman denganmu." Hinata mendelik tajam.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku ikut." jawab Hinata pasrah karena malas bercekcok.

"Aku juga mau ikut." tambah Naruto cepat tapi Toneri menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau tak di un"

"Aku juga mau ikut." ketiga mata itu tertuju pada asal suara, tepatnya Sakura yang sentiasa berdiri di dekat Naruto. Dia menunjukan raut wajah tak ingin penolakan dan terdapat sedikit raut memohon di sana.

"Hahahaha..." tawa Toneri pecah. "Naruto saja aku tak mau apalagi kau!" tolaknya sinis. Mereka berdua hanya akan menganggu saja dan kau kira mereka sedekat apa hingga Toneri mau pergi dengan dua manusia ini? Hubungan mereka hanya di hiasi oleh perdebatan dan pertengkaran.

"Tapi Toneri!"

"Kenapa aku tak boleh ikut? aku juga perlu reflexing." ucap Naruto yang sejujurnya hanya ingin pergi bersama Hinata. Mereka sering berjumpa dan sedikit berbincang selama seminggu ini. Hinata membiarkan Naruto melakukannya karena dia terlalu malas untuk protes.

"Kau kalau mau reflexing pergi saja ke tempat lain jangan menganggu kami." jawab Toneri. Toneri tahu hubungan Sakura dan Naruto tengah sangat buruk terus apa? Apakah Naruto berniat untuk mendekati Hinata? Entahlah yang jelas Toneri tak suka.

"Biarkan saja mereka berdua ikut." Hinata berlalu pergi ke bangkunya setelah berucap.

"Tapi Hina"

"Dengar brengsek, waktuku tak banyak untuk mendebatkan hal tak penting. Kalau mereka ingin ikut, silahkan. Intinya jangan ganggu aku." emosi Hinata naik seketika. Mengapa Toneri suka sekali mempermasalahkan hal kecil? Sangat menganggu!

"Apa?" tanya Naruto datar saat Toneri mengeram padanya. Ia hanya ingin ikut, itu saja.

"Sabtu jam 7 pagi. kumpul di sekolah."

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue.

hmmmmm

hmmmm

zonk ceritanya pasti kacau .

maapkan ku sudah berusaha


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Stop it!

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Stop it! by Authors03

Romance\Drama

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

07.00

"Bla bla bla bla bla!"

08.00

"Bla bla bla bla bla?"

09.00

"Bla bla bla bla bla!!!!"

11.00

"Ganggu saja kerjaannya! Menga"

"Berhenti mengoceh Toneri! Ugh!" tak lagi bisa mendengar ocehan dengan kecepatan tinggi lelaki bersurai perak itu, Hinata menegurnya. Ia sudah mencoba bersabar tapi lelaki itu tak kunjung diam.

Dari tadi.

Tak di sekolah, tak di perjalanan dan bahkan setelah tiba di tempat tujuan. Lelaki itu terus saja mengoceh mengapa Sakura dan Naruto harus ikut. Sedangkan orang yang terus disinggung hanya diam dan mengabaikan.

"Aku tak mengoceh, aku hany"

"Ugh!" Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, meminggalkan tiga manusia di belakang.

Mereka berada di laut, tengah berjalan menelusuri jembatan dengan berjejer villa kecil di samping mereka dan akhirnya menemukan villa yang akan mereka singgah. Tempat ini adalah pulau, lumayan besa. Mereka harus menaiki kapal 30menit untuk tiba di sini dan ketika kau memasuki lebih dalam, terdapat hutan lumayan lebat di sana.

Hinata memapah ranselnya masuk ke dalam villa nomor 12 paling ujung di ikuti oleh Sakura

Toneri dan Naruto masuk ke villa nomor 11 bersebelahan dengan villa Hinata.

.

.

.

Tap

Hinata melempar pelan ranselnya ke lantai dan berbaring di kasur king size di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Villa kecil di atas air. Entahlah mengapa di sebut villa, Hinata lebih merasa ini adalah kamar hotel bintang 4. Cuaca di luar lumayan bagus, berawan, sangat cocok untuk jalan-jalan.

Matanya terpejam, mengapa jauh sekali ke sini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap layaknya tak ada masalah?" Oh iya, Hinata baru saja ingat ia tak sendiri saat suara itu terdengar. Dia, Sakura meletakkan ranselnya ke atas meja dan berdiri di samping ranjang di sisi yang lain.

Huft~ sepertinya hidup Hinata tak ditakdirkan untuk tenang karena orang-orang terus saja menganggunya.

"Aku tak perduli." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Apa kau kira Hinata akan merasa tak nyaman bersama gadis yang selalu menganggunya itu? Ayolah, memikirkannya saja, tak Hinata lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli, yang sangat jelas dan akan diperjelas olehnya hanyalah jangan menganggunya. Itu saja. Catat itu!

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti itu?"

Ayolah!!! Hinata mendudukkan diri dengan melipat kedua kakinya, tanpa sadar matanya melototi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Yaampun, sudahlah mengocehmu itu, Toneri. Apa kau tak capek?"

Glek glek glek

"Fuh~ Capek?!!! Aku sangat kesal hingga aku lupa caranya capek!" setelah meneguk habis setengah air dari botol mineral yang dia raih, Toneri menatap tajam Naruto yang memunggunginya. Dia tengah membuka jendela balkon dan keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Toneri menyusul.

Air laut biru yang jernih, karena disini tepian, rasanya tak begitu dalam.

"Indah bukan?" Toneri membaringkan dirinya di jaring berbentuk persegi yang menempel di lantai kayu tak jauh darinya. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kencan yang indah untuk Hinata tapi kalian"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Naruto menyela tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan di depan.

.

.

.

.

"Ajari aku caranya." Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau punya segalanya. Kau cantik, kau pintar, kau kaya, kau hebat dalam setiap hal dan kau sangat di sanjung. Berapa kalipun aku mencoba merendahkanmu, kau bukan hanya tak merendah tapi kau sama sekali tak perduli seolah aku ini hanyalah angin yang menyapu rambutmu." Iri? Sepertinya tak bisa dipungkiri. Kenapa hidup ini tak adil? Ia merasa gadis di depannya ini terlalu sempurna dan apalah dirinya ini? Ia harus berdrama untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan macam-macam hal lainnya hanya untuk terlihat baik.

"Kau mengacuhkan orang layaknya mereka tak terlihat. Bahkan ketika kau marah dan mengacau. Ketika di saat apa yang kau lakukan harusnya membuatmu terkena masalah besar, kau keluar dari masalah itu sangat gampang, seolah itu bukan masalah. Kau tak merasa kesepian saat kau sendiri di dalam keramaian bahkan kau berharap takkan ada satupun yang berbicara padamu. Kau bersikap layaknya dunia ini milikmu sendiri, tak perduli apa komentar orang-orang padamu baik maupun buruk." Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bersikap seperti Hinata ini? Bagimana caranya mengabaikan komentar-komentar buruk itu? Bagimana kau bisa-bisa benar-benar tak tak perduli pada betapa pedasnya kau dikomentari? Dia bukan hanya mengabaikan tapi perduli saja dia tidak seolah kata-kata pedas itu tak masuk sama sekali ke telinganya.

"Apakah kau tengah mengakui wajah duamu dan secara tak langsung mengakui kau iri?" Tatapan Hinata lagi-lagi berubah menjadi tatapan tak perduli tapi itu bukan berarti ia tak mendengarkan.

"Kau kira kau bisa meninggi hanya dengan kau merendahkan seseorang? Merendahkan orang yang lebih rendah darimu menjatuhkan harga diri tapi kalau kau merendahkan orang yang lebih tinggi darimu? Apa kau tak tahu diri?" Hinata berkomentar sinis zebelum kembali membaringkan dirinya. Itu bukan urusannya ketika gadis itu iri padanya. Ia bahkan takkan bersuara kalau saja tak ada hal yang membuatnya harus bersuara. Jadi, apa darinya yang membuat gadis itu iri? Ia tak melakukan apapun.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara pada orang yang belum tentu mengerti ucapanku." memilih mengabaikan, Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tak menyadari setetes air mata menetes dari mata kiri Sakura. kedua jari jempolnya beradu di depan perut. Rasanya lelah dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan karena ia sama sekali tak merasa berhasil, bahkan tak satu persenpun. Dan apa yang paling menyakitinya adalah ketika lelaki yang ia cintai menjauh darinya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto."

.

.

.

.

"Menyukainya? hahaha aku memikirkannya ketika aku tak bisa melihatnya. Meski dia secuek itu padaku tapi aku senang melihatnya. Dan sejujurnya kalau kau perhatikan, dia sangat imut." Naruto melirik Toneri lewat samping mata. Lihatlah dia tengah salah tingkah dan senyam-senyum.

"Apa yang bisa disukai dari gadis seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya. "Dia bahkan tak tersenyum. Kemana-mana dengan wajah datar, menganggap seolah tak ada siapapun di bumi ini selain dirinya, dia juga sangat cuek, tak perduli kau mau hidup atau mati." komentar Naruto dan kemudian wajah yang ia singgung singgah di kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Toneri aneh, berhasil menyadarkan Naruto.

"Hah? tidak. Lucu saja." jawab Naruto asal.

.

.

.

.

13.21

"Aku tak begitu suka panas." Hinata menjawab jujur pada pertanyaan Naruto, mereka berempat tengah berjalan menelusuri tepi laut, berjalan di atas pasir putih yang indah tanpa alas kaki. Di sini lumayan ramai. Ada yang tengah bermain pasir, bermain di air dan bermain bola volly.

"Aku tahu alasannya. Itu pasti karena panasnya matahari bisa membuat emosimu semakin naik'kan? bwuahahaha!" Toneri tertawa mengejek tapi Hinata mengabaikan.

"Harusnya kau lebih banyak tersenyum dan berbicara." Naruto memberi saran pada Hinata di sebelah, membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Iya, aku tersenyum haha wah di sini sangat indah kau tahu. Aku sangat suka." Hinata mencoba melakukan apa yang Naruto sarankan sambil memamerkan senyum yang sangat tak ikhlas yang bahkan terlihat mengerikan tapi

Brack!!

"Astaga Hinata!!" Toneri terpekik kaget saat sebuah bola mendarat dengan sangat keras ke wajahnya hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke balakang.

"Sialan" Hinata mengumpat menahan sakit wajahnya yang terhantam. Matanya terpejam karena dimasuki pasir hingga ia tak sadar betapa susah payah Naruto menahan tawanya.

"Maafkan kami! Kami sungguh tak sengaja!"

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" Toneri menghampiri tapi malah dihadiahi umpatan oleh Hinata.

"Dasar brengsek! Pergi kau dari sini!" kepalanya terasa panas seketika tapi ia mencoba bersabar. Ia bukan dalam posisi bisa marah-marah saat ini.

"Apa matamu kemasukan pasir?" Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangan menempel di pipi itu.

"Akan aku ambilkan air." Toneri bergegas pergi untuk membeli sebotol air yang mungkin Hinata perlukan untuk membasuh pasir di matanya.

"Huh. Sepertinya sudah tidak." Beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, ia tak lagi merasakan adanya pasir di mata itu.

"Sini kulihat." Hinata membuka matanya, membiarkan Naruto mengecek matanya itu. "Tak merah kok."

"Hum baguslah."

Lagi-lagi terlupakan, gadis bersurai pink tak jauh dari mereka masih berdiri terdiam sambil menyaksikan kedekatan dua manusia itu. Rasanya sakit sekali tapi bagaimana caranya menyelip di saat tak ada yang perduli padanya bahkan mau bicara padanya?

"Sial sekali." cicit Hinata berdiri dan menyapu gaun bermotif bunga-bunga dengan tengan guna membersihkannya. "Inilah kenapa aku benci tempat ramai. Sangat menggangu." omelnya melangkah pergi dan Naruto mengekori. "Aku tahu tempat yang akan kau suka. Ayo." ajaknya mengambil tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Hm lumayan." komentar Hinata pada tempat dimana Naruto membawanya. Ini hanya ujung jembatan di laut tapi yang Hinata suka adalah tak ada siapapun di sini.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya, membiarkan kakinya terendam air laut, Naruto di sebelah Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

...

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, dengan sedikit mengayunkan kaki mereka di dalam air dan memandangi sekitar.

Rasanya canggung...

Hinatapun merasakannya hingga ia menghindari matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto.

"Jika, aku memintamu untuk setidaknya sedikit bergaul dengan orang-orang, apakah kau mau?" Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Hinata bertanya.

"Yah, kau tak harus cuma kalau kau mau. Kau bisa berteman, berbagi cerita dengan orang-orang, saling melampar candaan, tersenyum, berbicara banyak hal. Itu bukan hal yang buruk bukan?" ucap Naruto. "Kau terlalu cuek, itu bukan hal yang bagus." tambahnya. Ia hanya memiliki niat agar Hinata tahu rasanya bergaul dengan orang-orang karena selama ini dia selalu terlihat sendiri bahkan menatap manusia di sekelilingnya saja dia tak mau.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka sendiri." tolak Hinata tapi Naruto memaksa. "Ayolah sekali ini saja demi aku." demi aku? Hei, Naru. Kau kira siapa dirimu berkata seperti itu?

"Baiklah baiklah sekali ini saja." senyum hadir menghiasi bibir Naruto karena Hinata menyetujuinya dengan mudah.

"Ini akan menyenangkan. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum dan mengajak orang lain untuk bergabung dengan kita." Hinata mengangguk kecil. Cuma itu'kan? Takkan sulit. Itu hal yang mudah.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari tlah tiba.

jam menunjuk pukul 23.11 tapi masih ramai di luar sini.

Dimana ke empat manusia itu kembali berkumpul di satu meja panjang di antara meja-meja yang juga di penuhi manusia lainnya.

"Jangan begitu! Kami mencari kalian kemana-mana kalian tahu?!" Toneri mengomel, marah karena Hinata dan Naruto tiba-tiba meghilang tadi siang.

"Maaf maaf sudahlah jangan dibahas." jawab Naruto singkat tapi Toneri tak selesainya mengoceh.

Hinata pov

Mengabaikan manusia di depanku, aku melirik ke sana ke sini. Ada beberapa orang melewati meja kami dan tampaknya tengah memcari tempat duduk. Dari wajahnya, aku merasa kami sepantaran. 3 cowok dan 2 cewek.

Aku merasakan Naruto menyenggol tanganku. Yah, dia pasti menagih hal yang aku iyakan tadi siang.

Aku mencoba tersenyum dan berdiri memanggil beberapa orang tadi.

"Uhm ano Kalian bisa bergabung dengan kami? Masih kosong di sini." Aku menawarkan.

Kurasa aku tak harus memberitahu betapa terkejutnya Sakura dan Toneri atas tingkahku berusan dan Naruto? tentu saja dia tersenyum, merasa puas tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Byuurrr!

Salah satu gadis di antara orang-orang tadi menyiram wajahku dengan sebotol air yang dia dapat dari mejaku. Jangan tanya betapa kagetnya manusia-manusia yang melihat.

"Apa kau mencoba menggoda pacarku? Kalau kau mau memamerkan senyumu itu, ke yang lain saja!" Aku masih tak percaya ini. Dia mendorongku membuatku mundur satu langkah. Padadahal aku hanya menawarkan, tak bermaksud apa-apa apalagi seperti yang dia katakan.

Aku berusaha bersabar tapi gadis itu benar-benar memancingku. "Jangan sok baik menawarkan, bilang saja kau hanya ingin mencari perhatian. Dasar sok cantik." dia mendorongku lagi dan kali ini aku membalasnya.

"Aku hanya menawarkan, kalau tak suka pergi saja! Apa sangat harus kau mencari gara-gara?!" marahku dan seketika kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sudahlah sayang. Jangan marah lagi. Dia hanya menawarkan." lelaki itu berusaha menenangkan pacarnya tapi pacarnya itu masih saja marah.

"Kau menyuruhku diam di saat dia jelas-jelas menggodamu?!"

"Hinata, hentikan." Naruto dan Toneri mencoba melerai.

"Kau gila atau gimana hah? Orang kami hanya menawarkan?!" marah Toneri membela Hinata. "Dan kaupun sebagai cowoknya jaga gadismu itu!" lanjutnya mendorong lelaki yang sudah pastinya pacar gadis tadi.

"Hei! Apakah ini pacarmu?! Harusnya kau jagain biar tak kegatalan dengan pacar orang!" gadis itu melototi Toneri. Cemburu? Tolong! Jangan menjadikan itu alasan atas sikap gilanya ini!

"Sudah Toneri, jangan memperpanjang masalah ini." Naruto mencoba melerai dengan manghalangi jalan Toneri tapi gadis itu sungguh-sungguh membuatku marah setengah mati.

"Huh! dasar gatal. Sudah ada dua cowokpun mau gatal lagi!" darahku mendidih, aku benar-benar sudah siap untuk mengampar mulutnya itu tapi Naruto menghalangiku hingga membuat tamparanku mendarat di pipi kanannya.

PLAK!!!

Aku menatapnya marah. Aku mendorong dada bidangnya.

"Nata, ma"

"Inilah kenapa aku paling benci sok akrab!" memilih mengabaikan, aku berlari pergi menjauh dari keramaian. Sungguh, aku tak mau mengamuk di sini.

Seharusnya aku tak pernah mendengarkan Naruto!

.

.

Hinata pov end.

"Hinata!" Toneri mengejar, meninggalkan yang lainnya.

Padahal, niat Naruto hanya tak ingin memperpanjang masalah tapi malah jadi begini ceritanya.

"Dasar gadis tak tahu malu." Naruto mendeliknya tajam. "Jaga mulutmu." tegur Naruto marah.

"Hei, jangan berani menatap pacarku seperti itu." satu tangannya menepis pipi Naruto dan detik itu juga bogem Naruto mendarat kuat di pipi lelaki tadi hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Jaga tanganmu, brengsek!" Ia tak punya waktu untuk meladenin manusia-manusia ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?! Kau dimana?!" entah sudah berapa lama, Naruto mencari tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan Hinata. Ia bahkan sudah menelurusi masuk ke dalam hutan tapi juga tak bertemu dengan Hinata.

Toneri di sisi yang lain megalami hal yang sama, terus mencari tapi tak kunjung bertemu apa yang dia cari.

.

.

"Hinata?!!" dalam hati, Naruto sudah panik setengah mati. Ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata tapi tak ada sinyal di sini.

Di sini juga lumayan gelap. Tentu saja, ia memasuki daerah hutan. Cahaya bulan dan flash kameralah yang menjadi penerangan.

"Hinata!!! Tolonglah, Kau dimana?!"

"Tolong... jangan membuatku khawatir."

.

.

.

.

To be continue

hmmm :( maaf kalau sekarang baru update setelah ditinggal lama

maaf juga kalau hasilnya tak sesuai harapan kalian


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Stop it!

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Stop it! by Authors03

Romance\Drama

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi tapi orang yang mereka cari tak kunjung ditemukan. Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? ini sudah jam 12 siang.

Toneri dan Naruto terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam villa. Hinata sama sekali tak menghubungi mereka. Dia tak ada dimana-mana. Sudah semalaman Naruto dan Toneri mencarinya tapi dia sungguh tak nampak.

"Parah parah. Bagimana kalau dia sampai hilang? Bagimana kalau sampai dia kenapa-kenapa?! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Toneri terus saja berpikir keras tapi ia sama sekali tak menumukan solusi yang baik. Ia sungguh khawatir pada Hinata yang entah ada di mana saat ini.

Bukan hanya Toneri, Naruto pun merasakan panik dan kekhawatiran yang sama. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dinilai dari dia adalah Hinata. Dia takkan mungkin menghubungi Naruto untuk memberitahu kabar dan keadaan tak perduli dia tengah susah ataupun sebaliknya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja dan lapor ke polisi?" saran Toneri, seketika membuat Naruto ingat bahwa kabar ini harus sampai ke ayah Hinata.

"Kita harus memberitahu ayahnya juga." Naruto mengambil ponsel di atas meja tak jauh darinya. Syukurnya ada sinyal di sini hingga ia bisa menelepon.

Tuutt

Tuutt

ponsel itu menempel di telinga kiri Naruto.

Klik

"Halo?" suara dari sebereng sana tedengar.

"Halo Hiashi-san. Hi-Hinata hilang." Naruto memberanikan diri untuk berbicara to the point meski ia sangat khawatir pada apa respon ayah Hinata ini.

"Hinata hilang?"

.

.

.

.

.

16.32

"Hinata, kau tak boleh begitu. Kau membuat teman-temanmu khawatir." tegur Hiashi, ayah Hinata pada putrinya yang sama sekali terlihat tak perduli. Dia pulang semalam pada subuh hari dan masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja padahal yang Hiashi tahu anaknya ini akan pulang lusa.

Toneri dan Naruto sangat-sangat ingin marah tapi niat mereka tertahan karena adanya Hiashi. Mereka sudah khawatir setengah mati sampai tak tidur semalaman dan belum sempat makan tapi apa yang mereka dapat? Hinata sudah kembali ke rumahnya entahlah dengan apa. Yang jelas dia telah kembali ke rumah dengan aman dan selamat bahkan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan perut kenyang.

"Apa kalian pikir kita sedang syuting sinetron dimana pemerannya hilang, jatuh ke jurang dan amnesia?!" bukannya merasa bersalah, Hinata malah mengomel pada kekhawatiran yang ia anggap bodoh itu. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ini Hyuuga. Meminta sebuah speedboat untuk menjemputku tak sulit." lanjutnya kesal.

"Hinata, kau harusnya tak bersikap begitu. Kami khawatir padamu. Ini bukan hanya soal jalan-jalan yang kacau tapi kau tak memikirkan betapa paniknya kami di saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang." ucap Toneri entah kesal atau kecewa. Hinata sama sekali tak memikirkan mereka ataupun dirinya. Dia anggap apa kekhawatiran dirinya ini?

"Hinata, jangan berkata seperti itu. Mereka hanya khawatir padamu." tegur Hiashi tapi putrinya itu sama sekali tak perduli.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Sudah kukatakan aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa jaga diri!" Hinata menegaskan kata-katanya. Adakah hal yang lebih penting untuk dibahas selain topik yang dinamakan khawatir ini?

"Kau sungguh!" Toneri menelan kembali kata-katanya. Rasanya percuma membuat gadis ini sadar akan kekhawatiran mereka.

"Permisi Hiashi-san." dan ia pun memilih beranjak dari ruang tamu dan keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga itu.

"Serah!" Hinatapun memilih beranjak pergi dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Blaaamm!

Naruto mendengar jelas pintu dari lantai dua terhempas kasar.

"Astaga Hinata." Hiashi menghela kasar nafasya.

"Hiashi-san, biarkan aku akan bicara padanya." Naruto membungkuk hormat sebelum menyusul Hinata.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Hinata?"

Tak ada jawaban setelah beberapa lama mengetuk, Naruto membuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci.

"Hinata..." ia melangkah masuk dan melihat Hinata terbaring menindih kasur besar dengan wajah terbenam di bantal.

"Kalau kau mau berceramah, keluar." Hinata memperingati tanpa mengubah posisinya. Ia tengah menenangkan diri dari amarah.

"Kenapa kau sangat mudah marah? Apa kau punya sejenis penyakit marah?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Bagaimana bisa dia marah hanya untuk hal seperti itu?

"Aku hanya tak suka hal menganggu tak perduli apapun itu." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Maafkan aku untuk yang kemarin." Naruto mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. "Aku sungguh tak tahu akan terjadi seperti itu." ucapnya menyesal.

"Sekali kata maaf terdengar menarik. Kedua kalinya terasa sangat basi." Hinata mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Jadi, jangan berkata maaf lagi padaku." lanjutnya. Ia tak lagi ingat pada masalah semalam, tepatnya tak perduli. Waktunya terlalu penting untuk mengingat hal tak penting itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana agar bisa memahamimu. Kau sangat cuek"

"Kau tak harus. Dimana lelaki dingin brengsek yang aku tahu? Nada lembut itu tak cocok untukmu." Hinata mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Ia kehabisan nafas dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Semua orang bisa berubah. Kaupun harus begitu." jawab Naruto mengacak poni indigo Hinata. Hm tapi sejujurnya ia tak tahu kapan dirinya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Tidak, makasih." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Kau sungguh sangat cuek sampai aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa padamu." Naruto kehabisan akal dan topik.

Hinata tak menjawab, bahkan tak perduli.

"Bolehkah aku ikut berbaring?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti perduli pada apa yang akan kau buat?" Hinata malah bertanya balik dengan nada sinis.

"Baiklah baiklah."

"Kyah!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata memberontak saat Naruto tiba-tiba berada di atasnya dan menahan kedua tangannya ke samping kepala.

"Kau bilang tak perduli pada apa yang akan aku buat'kan?" Naruto berniat mengerjai hanya untuk melihat respon Hinata yang ia kenal selalu tak berperasaan tapi apa?

Naruto melihat jelas wajahnya memerah bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Minggir brengsek! Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata memberontak, ia marasakan panas di wajahnya. Kenapa? Mengapa? Entahlah yang ia tahu hanya ia merasa gugup, grogi dan malu menatap wajah di atasnya itu dari posisi ini. Ini terasa sedikit vulgar hingga membuat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Aku kira kau tak tahu malu tapi wajahmu memerah." ucap Naruto memberitahu. Ya siapa tahu dia tak merasakan merah di pipinya itu, bukan?

"Tentu saja aku punya malu, bajingan sialan! Menjauh dariku!" rontak Hinata menghindari mata Naruto. Mengapa jantungnya berdebar sedemikian kencang? Mengapa ia tak bisa bersikap normal seperti biasanya?

"Kau terlihat sangat lucu, serius." Naruto menahan kekehannya. bola mata bulan itu terus bergerak-gerak menandakan dia tengah gugup saat ini. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata bertingkah seperti ini.

"P-pergi atau aku teriak?!" ancam Hinata.

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau teriak." Naruto mengancam balik. Ia hanya bercanda, sungguh. Yah muungkin.

Hinata mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam karena tak sengaja bertemu dengan bola mata biru itu. Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa ia merasa sangat panik, gugup, grogi, takut dan malu? Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu yang sungguh-sungguh Jsksksjskskssksks tolong keluarkan Hinata dari situasi ini!!

Deg

"Biasanya kau selalu berani menatap siapapun, kenapa sekarang kau memejamkan mata?" tanya Naruto. Ia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini. Meski ia tahu Hinata panik tapi ia masih tak bisa membaca raut wajah Hinata.

Deg

Deg

"A-a-aku tiba-tiba mengantuk." cuma ini alasan yang melintas di otak Hinata. Tolong tenanglah. Debaran tolong tenanglah dan kembali normal.

Deg

"Buka matamu." pinta Naruto tapi Hinata tak melakukan apa yang ia pinta, malah memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Atau aku takkan melepaskanmu."

"Sejak kapan kau berani mengancamku hah?!" Hinata menikan suaranya, kesal. "Akan kuhajar kau dan ku seret keluar dari sini ugh!" Hinata mencoba menarik tangannya tapi tenaganya bahkan tak bisa menggerakan seincipun tangan Naruto. "Ugh! Tolommpphh!!!!!!!!!!" mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Bibir Naruto mendarat di bibirnya.

Tunggu tunggu Naruto. Untuk ukuran mengerjai, bukankah ini sudah berlebihan?

Naruto memberikan beberapa kecupan untuk bibir mungil itu. Hinata masih tak kunjung berhenti memberontak dan itu terasa lucu.

"Kyaaahhhmmpphh!!"

Blusssshhh!

Mata Hinata terpejam secara tak sadar saat kedua mata itu kembali bertemu.

Naruto berhasil menahan tawanya.

Apakah dia malu padaku?

mana mungkin hahaha.. Apa yang dia malukan?

.

.

.

.

Tolong tolong!!!!!!!

Kumohon bunuh saja aku!!

Sungguh sangat ingin gadis bersurai indigo itu menjedotkan keningnya ke dinding berharap ia cepat-cepat kembali ke neraka ketika kejadian semalam melintasi kepalanya tapi tak bisa ia lakukan.

Pipinya memerah. Perasaan aneh ini menusuk sampai ke dalam lapisan jantungnya. Ia merasa sangat malu hingga tak berani menatap lelaki pirang itu tapi Halo... Kau tak lupa'kan dirinya adalah Hinata?

Ia bisa membuat wajahnya terlihat sedatar papan.

10.21

Jam istirahat.

Pastinya kantin telah di penuhi oleh manusia-manusia berseragam tapi yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian adalah bangku di ujung.

Dimana saat gadis bersurai indigo menyiramkan segelas orange juice ke wajah seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

"Pembalasan untuk semalam." senyum penuh arti ia hadiahkan untuk lelaki itu, terselip sedikit dendam di sana. Dan mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tersenyum seperti itu.

Sedangkan yang di siram hanya menatap pasrah.

Rasanya seperti de javu.

Balik ke masa di masa gadis ini menyiksanya dan ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku begitu!" Hinata menendang kaki meja di depannya membuat Naruto menghela nafas kasar.

"Hentikan itu."

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

hmm bakal hubungan tanpa status nih dua. hehe spoiler gak ?

uyyy makasih yang udh baca dan suka

muach

bye bye sampe ketemu lagi


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Stop it!

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Stop it! by Authors03

Romance\Drama

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 13

.

.

.

"Dengan sangat senang hati, aku menolak." siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata menolak ajakan pergi dari lelaki bersurai kuning bernama Naruto.

"Ayolah Hinata. Ayahmu memintamu pergi bukan, ibuku pun memintaku pergi. Apa salahnya kita pergi sama-sama?" selain tak ingin kelihatan terlalu 'sendiri' entahlah mengapa Naruto rasa mengajak Hinata adalah hal yang tepat.

"Ti"

"Bagaimana kalau pergi denganku?" Otsutsuki Toneri, dia menyela dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk di bangku di dalam kelas.

Bel pulang berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu di mana semua murid berhamburan pulang dengan menyisihkan mereka bertiga.

Mata Naruto mendelik tajam. Lelaki ini selalu ada dimana-mana diantaranya dengan Hinata.

"Yah anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafmu untuk kejadian kemarin." tambahnya membuat Hinata terbenggong sejenak.

"Hei, aku tak minta maaf." jawab Hinata sinis.

"Maaf Toneri tapi aku yang mengajak Hinata terlebih dahulu." Naruto tak terima di sela.

"Hmmmm" cukup lama Toneri berpikir. Takkan berakhir jika ia terus bersikeras dengan dua manusia yang satunya keras kepala dan satunya tak mau mengalah ini hingga terbesitlah sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah." ia tersenyum lebar dan pergi begitu saja, tentu saja hal ini cukup mencurigakan untuk Naruto.

"Hina"

"Nope"

"Hm tunggu saja." Toneri yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersenyum penuh arti.

Coba tebak apa idenya ?

Yap, idenya adalah menculik Hinata sebelum Naruto bwuahahaha...

Hingga tibalah saatnya

.

.

.

Di sinilah Toneri berada, di depan rumah Hyuuga.

18.11

"APA?!" Toneri tak percaya ini. Apa yang dimaksud satpam ini dengan Hinata-sama baru saja pergi dengan 'Uzumaki-san'?

"Iya, tapi Hinata-sama menolaknya. Saya melihat Uzumaki-san mengangkat dan memaksanya ikut." jelasnya yang sejujurnya telah bersekongkol dengan Naruto.

"Wah emang sialan" omel Toneri. Bagaimana bisa rencana bagusnya ini di hancurkan seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uzumaki

"Hei! Kau mau ganti bajumu itu atau aku yang lakukan?!" geram Naruto ketika Hinata terus saja membantahnya layaknya anjing liar. Ia memang senang karena terlebih dahulu membawa Hinata sebelum Toneri tapi gadis ini sungguh membuatnya kesal.

"BLA BLA BLA BLA BLAAAAA!" layaknya mengongong, Hinata menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengejek dengan suara tak perdulinya. Bagaimana ia tak kesal coba? Lelaki ini datang ke rumah, masuk ke kamar dan menculiknya yang tengah maskeran dan yang paling mengesalkan adalah ketika satpam di rumahnya malah membantu lelaki ini dengan MEMBUKA LEBAR GERBANG RUMAHNYA!

"HENTIKAN SUARAMU YANG SEPERTI ANJING LIAR ITU!" Naruto memekik tapi tentu saja, Hyuuga ini mengabaikan dan terus melakukan apa yang Naruto minta dia untuk hentikan. Tapi dibanding anjing liar, suara Hinata saat ini lebih terdengar seperti anjing Husky yang tengah mencoba berbicara pada majikannya.

"Kau." Naruto menutup mulut Hinata dengan satu telapak tangannya.

"Hmhmhmpphmpp!" tapi Hinata terus melawan.

"Hyuuga!" sangking kesalnya dan putus asa pada kekeras kepalaan Hinata, Naruto mengangkat badannya dan membantingnya ke kasur king size di dekatnya.

"iittai!" Hinata mendesis sakit. Lelaki ini kasar sekali!

"Hei, bisa diam?" mata itu bertemu dengan jarak satu jengkal. Naruto berada di atas Hinata dan menahan satu tangannya.

"Hm" guman Hinata yang kecapekan karena terus bersuara.

"Sekali lagi kau membuatku kesal, ku gigit kau."

.

.

.

.

21.21

"Yoo Naruto." Naruto balik menyapa sekumpulan teman-temannya lengkap dengan saling melemparkan senyuman berbanding terbalik dengan gadis yang sentiasa mengikuti Naruto, dia menunjukan wajah dan aura 'jangan berbicara padaku'.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik."

Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak sebelum salah satu dari mereka bertanya. "Siapa gadis itu? Apakah dia pacarmu?" tentu saja yang merasa disinggung mengabaikan tapi Naruto mengelus singkat pucuk rambutnya.

"Iya, pacarku." Hinata menepis tangan itu dan menatap Naruto dengan sangat kesal seolah mengatakan "Pacar bapakmu" tapi wajah itu malah terlihat lucu oleh Naruto.

"Haha Hyuuga Hinata, dia sangat pemalu." Naruto terkekeh geli. Tampaknya suasana hatinya sedang senang.

Mendengar kata Hyuuga, tentu saja mereka tahu tapi yang tak mereka tahu ternyata gadis tunggal Hyuuga secantik ini meski dengan wajah sanggarnya.

"Eh ada apa dengan lehermu? Kenapa merah sepert?" saat itu juga Hinata menutup lehernya dengan telapak tangan. "Kena catokan." jawabnya cepat tapi tentu saja yang mendengar jawaban itu menaruh curiga.

"Wah Naruto..." Hinata tahu arti senyuman para lelaki itu.

"Tidak! Ini buka"

"Yasudahlah kami tak ingin menganggu."

"Kami pergi dulu." bukannya mendengarkan apa yang ingin Hinata bilang, mereka malah melangkah pergi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi." Naruto tersenyum, wajah Hinata memerah tentunya.

"Kau membuatku malu." geramnya.

Naruto terkekeh.

.

.

Naruto pov

20.34

"Serahlah aku ikut saja." Hyuuga ini sama sekali tak perduli ketika aku bilang dia akan pergi sebagai pasanganku. Ini cukup membuatku geram meski entah dari mana aku merasakan adanya rasa manis pada sikapnya ini.

Kami baru saja siap dengan setelan kami dan menunggu jam untuk berangkat di dalam kamarku. Aku tentunya dengan kemeja putih lengkap dengan jas dan gadis ini gaun sepanjang kakinya, polos berwarna putih.

"Tunggu sebentar." dia reflek membeku ketika aku menyelipkan rambut halusnya ke belakang telinga.

Kedua telapak tanganku mendarat di pundaknya dan aku menatapnya sejenak. Wajah putih yang hanya dilapisi sedikit bedak dan bibirnya dilapisi liptint. Dia sangat cantik meski wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan.

Jantungku berdebar, kurasa lelaki mana saja akan sangat sulit mendapatkannya dan mungkin juga aku.

Dia membuatku penasaran, kangen, kepo, kesal dan lain-lain. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, aku geram tapi tak ingin juga jauh darinya. Bahkan kadang terselip niat untuk mengisenginnya.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanyaku tapi jujur aku tak tahu apa maksudku bertanya begitu.

"Apa aku terlihat perduli?" dia menjawab. Dia gadis yang sulit, sangat sulit, sungguh sungguh sulit untuk bisa di dekati. Fisik kami mungkin dekat tapi kalau menyentuh hatinya entahlah kurasa tidak dan karena itulah kenapa dia menjadi sosok gadis yang mengagumkan.

"Kau sungguh membuatku gregetan." ucapku mengecup singkat keningnya. Ingin sekali aku melahap bibir mungil itu.

"Aku tak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku benar-benar menginginkan seseorang dan memeluknya sangat erat hingga dia tak bisa bernafas."

"Coba kupikir." dia memberi jeda. "Oh, Sakuramu." dan wajah judesnya kembali. Aku mengecup kelopak mata kanannya.

"Kadang aku berpikir. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dan kenapa mereka tak bisa?" ucapku, pertanyaan ini belum pernah aku tanyakan ke siapapun.

"Sama, aku juga penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki yang kemarinnya suka sama seseorang dan sekarang malah menciumku." sangat sinis, bahkan semakin sinis matanya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku sama sekali tak bisa membaca raut wajah itu.

Aku mengecup ujung hidung dan mengecup bibir itu singkat.

"Hei! Kau." Hinata terkejut. Dia ingin mendorongku menjauh tapi aku menahan pergerakannya dengan cara memegang bahunya.

"Kenapa kau marah?" aku bertanya dengan sangat penasaran karena tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang mungkin gadis ini pikirkan.

"Kau diam, kau membiarkan aku membawamu ke kamarku, aku mencium keningmu. Kau bersikap tak perduli sama sekali pada apa yang akan orang lakukan padamu tapi tak untuk beberapa hal. Apa kau membiarkan siapa saja mencium atau mungkin memelukmu?" Aku bertanya dengan sangat penasaran.

"Kau kira aku perempuan apaan? Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya kesal.

"Lalu, apa cuma aku?" dia terdiam seolah menelan kata-kata yang tak sempat keluar.

"Ya enggak juga sih maksudku ya intinya tidak." apa maksudnya? Naruto masih tak paham.

"Jangan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu selain aku." aku menyatukan kening kami. Apa ini perasaanku saja atau aku melihat pipinya memerah?

"Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapamu tapi anggap saja sebagai teman, bisakah kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki lain?" tidakkah kata-kataku tak sinkron? Sebagai teman? Apa hakku?

"Kau mungkin tak perduli, tapi aku perduli, aku tak mau kau membiarkan siapa saja semena-mena padamu." dia masih tak menjawab dan akan aku simpulkan itu sebagai iya.

Aku melihat dia mengigit bawah bibirnya, dia gugup, dia mengaruk tengkuknya sejenak dan kemudian menatapku. Dia tak melawan tapi apa arti tatapannya itu? Sungguh aku tak mengerti.

"Ehmm.." dia berdehem dan aku langsung meraih bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Kedua tangannya mengepal tapi matanya tak terpejam. Dia terlihat ingin menjauh tapi tubuhnya menolak, mungkinkah di dalam diri, dia tengah memaki untuk ingin meninggalkan situasi ini?

Aku mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum berpindah ke-

"Wanjirr!"

-lehernya

Hinata mendorongku sepenuh tenaga dan menyentuh lehernya yang aku gigit atau mungkin tepatnya isap.

"KAU GILA!" pekiknya kaget tapi aku malah terkekeh.

"Nah seperti ini baru terlihat seperti kau." aku tersenyum lebar, lucu melihat tingkahnya.

"Makanya jangan diam terus eh kan khilap." aku mengacak rambutnya dan melangkah pergi begitu aja.

Dia marah dan menerjang punggungku, tentu saja dengan segala umpatannya.

"Kau brengsek aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

.

Naruto pov end

.

00.21

"Aduh kakiku. Aku sungguh benci tempat yang ramai." Hinata membaringkan dirinya ke kasur setelah melepas sepasang heel hitamnya di lantai kamar. Gaun sepanjang kakinya sebagai penganti selimut cukup membuatnya nyaman.

Sungguh melelahkan dimana dirinya terus saja menyapa sana-sini dan mendengarkan beberapa basa-basi.

Eh tapi

Ia mendudukan dirinya.

"Mengapa aku ke rumahmu?" Hinata yang baru saja tersadar menatap terkejut lelaki yang tengah melepas dasi serta jas hitam dari badannya. Hinata kelelahan, satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia tak sadar kemana dirinya di bawa.

Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Cara Naruto menatap membuatnya gugup.

"Sebagai seorang lelaki, aku akan jujur mengatakan." ucap Naruto berani.

"Aku kangen kamu, biar aku lihat kau sebentar." tambahnya tapi jawaban dari Hinata sungguh membuatnya menahan napas.

"Oh" Hinata tak mengiyakan untuk tinggal tapi ia juga tak menolak jadi, ya sudahlah mau gimana lagi lelaki itu pasti takkan membiarkannya pergi gitu saja.

Naruto menghela kasar nafasnya. "Akan aku ambilkan baju untukmu."

"Pfft" Hinata terkekeh kecil ketika Naruto keluar dari ruangan.

Omelan kecil dari Naruto yang berhasil Hinata tangkap membuat tawanya hampir memuncrat keluar. Dia terlihat manis.

"Huft" tapi beberapa saat kemudian kekehan itu diganti oleh tampang putus asa.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

Maap maap baru post

Maap kalau ga bagus :(.

.


	14. Tamat

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Stop it!

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Stop it! by Authors03

Romance\Drama

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 14

.

.

.

"Achi!" badan itu terbaring lemah. Dia mencoba bangkit tapi tak berhasil. Badannya panas, hidungnya memerah, kepalanya sakit. Dia sedang dalam keadaan sakit.

"Yaampun kenapa tiba-tiba sakit..." gumannya putus asa. Meski ia merasakan panas di punggung tapi ia malah menggigil kedinginan.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping. "Dimana Hinata...?"

.

.

.

"Naruto sakit?" hmm begitulah yang indera pendengar gadis bersurai indigo tangkap. Dia terduduk sendiri di cafetaria. Mungkin ia tak mau mengakuinya tapi sedari sebelum dimulainya jam pelajaran hingga sekarang jam istirahat. Dia tengah menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu muncul di depannya.

"Iya, Maidnya mengantar surat izin tadi." Hmmm dia yang adalah Hinata berpikir keras.

"Halah paling dia bolos. Tak mungkin dia sakit, aku kan habis dari sana." Pikir Hinata tak percaya. Ia nginap di sana tadi malam, bukan? Ia terbangun jam 3 pagi dan dengan secepat kilat ia keluar dari rumah Naruto. Ia tak melihat adanya sakit di wajah lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Pasti dia bohong.

"Lagipula mengapa juga aku memikirkannya?" Hinata segera menggeleng untuk menghilangkan apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Mengapa juga ia perduli?

.

.

.

Rencananya sih tak mau perduli tapi siapa sangka mobil seorang Hinata Hyuuga muncul di depan rumah Naruto.

Tapi kedatangannya bukan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menjengguk.

Matanya mengamati perkarangan rumah. Mobil Naruto ada itu artinya dia berada di dalam rumah tapi di sana terdapat juga mobil asing yang tak pernah ia lihat.

"Hmmmm..." mata Hinata menyipit. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Deg!

"Tuhkan!" raut wajah Hinata berubah seketika ketika ia melihat seorang gadis cantik keluar dari dalam rumah Naruto.

Seorang maid membungkuk hormat, mereka sedikit berbicara dan gadis itu pergi dengan mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah yang ia lihat tadi.

"Dasar playboy!"

.

.

.

"Ugh! Rasanya lama sekali. Aku harus segera mencari Hinata." terbaring di atas kasur selama dua hari sungguh membosankan, mana ia tak bisa melihat seseorang yang selalu ia tunggu. Gadis itu sama sekali tak muncul di depannya dan itu agak menyebalkan.

"Dasar Hinata. Sebenarnya dia perduli padaku atau tidak?" oceh dia yang tak lain adalah Naruto tak senang. Matanya menoleh ke sekitarnya setelah memasuki daerah sekolah dan ia melihat apa yang ia cari.

"Hinata!" dia segara menghampiri.

"Hoi Hinata aku memanggilmu." Ucapnya tapi yang di ajak bicara tak menghentikan langkah dan malah mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Naruto aneh setelah menghalang jalan Hinata membuatnya mau tak mau menghentikan langkah.

"Kemana kau dua hari ini?" tanya Hinata judes, entah mengapa ia merasakan ada api di dalam dadanya.

"Aku sakit." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Bohong!" suara Hinata naik seoktaf.

"Lah? Kau aja tak coba bertanya padaku dan datang ke rumah darimana kau yakin aku bohong?" Jelas Naruto sedikit terkejut pada sikap Hinata yang tak seperti biasanya. Apa dia tengah menunjukan perasaannya atau perasaanya mengalir keluar?

"Aku tak percaya. Paling kau pergi sama cewe lain." Kata-kata meloncat begitu saja dari mulut Hinata membuat Naruto membeku, mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Kau ini khawatir atau cemburu?" tanya Naruto lucu. "Yaampun aku tak pergi dehgan cewe lain, Hinata. Aku sakit, dua hari aku cuma berada di kamar." Jelasnya. Yaampun lihatlah wajah bete Hinata. Dia sangat imut.

"Bohong! Aku lihat ada cewek keluar dari rumahmu kemarin." Hinata tak bisa manahan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya ini.

"Pffffftt kau ke rumahku?" rasanya perut Naruto digelitik banyaknya tangan-tangan kecil tapi ia mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Bohong Hinata tersadar pada apa yang ia bicarakan. Mengapa ia jadi tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya sendiri?

"Hinata, tak ada siapapun yang ke rumahku selain dokter." Badan Naruto merendah. Dia mengapai kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menatap lurus mata bulan itu.

"Bohong!" Hinata masih tak percaya.

"Yaampun Hinata. Aku baru tahu kau begini posesif hahaha." Naruto terkekeh kecil tak tahan melihat betapa imutnya tingkah Hinata tapi Hinata tak menjawab. "Ciee Hyuuga Hinata cemburu..." ejek Naruto membuat Hinata yang tersadar menepis tangannya dan segara memundurkan dirinya selangkah.

Deg!

"Aku tak cemburu! A-aku ti-tidak tidak!" seketika Hinata tak tahu bagaimana caranya membela diri. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Persetanlah! Aku mau ke kelas." Ia memilih berlari pergi menjauhi Naruto. Yaampun apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa ia begitu grogi menatap lelaki ini?

"Hei jangan lari, Hinata! Apa salahnya tinggal mengakuinya?" Naruto mengejar. Ia sungguh ingin mendengar Hinata berkata langsung kalau dia sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"A-aku tidak!"

"Ayolah Hinata hahaha"

.

.

.

"Apa?" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Apa yang di maksud Naruto dengan dia akan pindah ke luar negeri bersama orang tuanya?

"Iya, aku akan pindah beberapa hari lagi." Naruto menunduk setelah menatap sejenak Hinata yang terduduk di sebelahnya di ayunan size empat orang di belakang rumah Hinata.

Jam menunjuk pukul 6 sore. Hinata mencoba menghindarinya selama seminggu ini. Dia pasti terkejut pada kabar tiba-tiba ini.

"..." Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia masih saja menatap syok Naruto. Jadi kedatangannya ke sini hanya untuk memberi kabar buruk itu?

"Tapi..." Naruto menggantung ucapannya setelah menoleh dan menatap Hinata.

"Itu bohong."

"Hah?" Hinata mencoba mencerna. Apakah lelaki ini mengerjainya?

"Pffft aku hanya bercanda bwuahaahaha astaga Hinata lihatlah wajahmu tadi kau lucu sekali!" Naruto tertawa ngakak. Pahanya menjadi sasaran tangannya memukul-mukul.

"Bajingan sialan itu sama sekali tak lucu!" emosi Hinata naik langsung ke atas kepala. Ia melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Naruto tapi dengan mudah di tangkap oleh satu tangan Naruto.

"Itu sama sekali tak lucu sialan! Kau buat jantungku meloncat keluar!" marah Hinata masih saja terkejut. Padahal ia sudah takut sekali tadi. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia takut, hanya saja mendengar lelaki itu akan pergi membuatnya sedih.

"Aku senang." Naruto tak bisa menahan cengirannya. "Ternyata kau perduli padaku haha..." jelasnya berbunga-bunga tanpa sadar membuat raut wajah Hinata yang awalnya marah menjadi tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan kepedean kau Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata menolak pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Dia menarik tangannya ingin menjauh. Iya, dirinya harus menjauh karena saat ini jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

Tap

Dengan sekali tarikan badan Hinata berakhir di pelukan Naruto.

"Aku senang ternyata kau juga menyukaiku." Anggap saja Naruto terlalu kepedean pada apa yang ia tebak tapi ia yakin itu bukan tebakan kosong. Ia kira Hinata tak peduli padanya karena dia begitu datar dan cuek tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa dia cemburu dan juga khawatir bahkan sampai ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengecek sungguh membuat perutnya berbunga-bunga.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Aku tidak!" Hinata yang syok ingin menjauh tapi Naruto tak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau sangat keras kepala." Padahal apa salahnya tinggal mengakui apa yang ada di hatinya?

"Kalau kau terus saja menolaknya. Kau mungkin akan menyesal kalau aku benar-benar pergi." Hinata terdiam. Ucapan Naruto menusuk ke dalam hatinya. Itu benar, begitulah kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir tapi ini adalah Hinata! Ia takkan mengatakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan!

"Aku tidak lepaskan aku!" rontak Hinata masih pada pendiriannya menyembunyikan rasa apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah..." Naruto melepaskan Hinata. Dia beranjak dari ayunan.

"Kalau ternyata aku salah..." Hinata terdiam ketika Naruto berada dalam jarak dua meter darinya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa. "Maaf aku sudah menganggumu. Aku takkan melakukannya lagi."

"..."

Hinata tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa di saat Naruto berbalik dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Deg

Mengapa ini menjadi menyakitkan?

Tidak tidak ini salah!

"Kau gila kau kira kau mau pergi kemana?!" Hinata ikut beranjak dan menyusul Naruto. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, menandakan ia tak mengizinkan Naruto untuk lewat.

"Tuhkan! Kau selalu begitu." Naruto tak habis pikir. Mulut dan tingkahnya lain yah meski itu sangat lucu untuk di lihat. Tapi tetap saja membuat Naruto putus asa.

"Kau ini menyebalkan!" marah Hinata. Bagaimana bisa Naruto pergi begitu saja! Sungguh ini sangat menyebalkan! Serius, dia akan tinggalkan Hinata?

"Mengapa kau suka sekali tanya hal yang sudah kau tahu apa jawabannya?!" untuk sekali. Sadar tak sadar. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakui apa yang ada di hatinya. Apa yang bersembunyi dan kini ingin keluar karena lelaki ini begitu menyebalkan ingin pergi begitu saja! Jika pengakuan ini membuat lelaki itu tetap tinggal. Ia akan mencoba mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Naruto berpura-pura bodoh. Ia ingin mendengar secara langsung dari Hinata, titik.

"Kau menyebalkan! Iya, aku bilang kau benar!" wajah Hinata merona dan ia juga marah. Ia tak berani mengatakannya secara langsung tapi mengapa lelaki ini malah bertingkah seolah tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Benar apa?"

Blusshh!

Wajah Hinata semakin merah matang.

"Intinya kau benar soal apa yang kau katakan baru saja!" Kau bisa melihat dada Hinata naik turun naik turun. Pasti memekik dan menahan perasaan seperti ini sangat melelahkan. "Kau benar aku khawatir padamu dan aku sedikit cemburu karena tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dan dengan siapa kau!" inner Hinata melanjutkan. Ia baru sadar mengungkapkan sebuah rasa sesulit ini.

"Katakan yang jelas Hinata! Apa yang benar apa yang aku katakan?" Naruto masih belum merasa puas. Ia tidak akan puas kalau tak mendengar langsung dari bibir Hinata. Ia akan terus menunggu dan bertanya tak perduli sampai kapanpun. Ia akan terus bertanya sampai gadis ini mengatakannya. "Apa soal kau mencintaiku?! Aku takkan percaya kalau kau tak mengatakannya langsung." Lanjut Naruto sok jual mahal.

"..." Hinata menenangkan detak jantungnya. Tangannya yang terentang ia turunkan. Ia bernafas sejenak lewat mulut untuk menenangkan diri.

Ok baiklah. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakuinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak tahu kapan tapi aku rasa..." Oke oke Hinata menenangkan diri lagi sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku menblablamu."

"Hah?!" serius, Naruto tak dengar apa yang Hinata katakan.

"AKU BILANG AKU memblabla MU!" suara Hinata meninggi kemudian merendah dan naik lagi di dua huruf terakhir. Matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari wajah Naruto. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau ia sangat serius pada apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Blabla mu itu apa?!" kesabaran Naruto akhirnya terusik. "Kau katanya berani lakukan apa saja dan mengakuinya. Mengapa bilang lima kata aja begitu susaahhh?" geramnya frustasi. Apa maksudnya dengan blabla?! Ia sungguh hanya ingin mendengar kalimat 'AKU MENCINTAIMU!' sumpah! Hanya itu yang ia mau.

"AKU BILANG AKU MEMblabla MU! KAU DENGAR AKU?!" Hinata pun ikut kesal karena apa yang keluar dari bibirnya tak jauh beda dari kalimat sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi lima huruf-C.I.N.T.A- tak mau keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi ia pun tak mau berhenti mencoba. Kalau tak sekarang, kapan lagi datang waktu yang pas seperti ini?

"Sudahlah hentikan saja. Aku tak mau tahu lagi." Bukan kecewa hanya saja Naruto putus asa mendengar blabla tak jelas Hinata. Ia yakin Hinata takkan bisa mengatakannya.

"AKU BILANG AKU MEMblabla MU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"HENTIKAN ITU! KAU MENYEBALKAN, HINATA!" Naruto merajuk. Wajahnya sungguh bete saat ini. Kau bisa melihat jelas hal itu.

"AKU MENblabla MU, SIALAN!"

"SUDAH CUKUP, HYUUGA MENYEBALKAN!"

"AKU BILANG AKU BENAR-BENAR-

"HENTIKAN ITU!"

-MENCINTAIMU..."

DEG!

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

Naruto menghela kasar nafasnya. "Akan aku ambilkan baju untukmu."

"Pfft" Hinata terkekeh kecil ketika Naruto keluar dari ruangan.

Omelan kecil dari Naruto yang berhasil Hinata tangkap membuat tawanya hampir memuncrat keluar. Dia terlihat manis.

"Huft" tapi beberapa saat kemudian kekehan itu diganti oleh tampang putus asa.

"Naru..." wajah itu seperti frustasi. "Aku tak pernah bisa memintamu untuk pergi dariku tapi semakin lama aku merasa hanyut padamu." Dia menghela nafas melalui mulutnya.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa menunjukan apa yang aku rasakan dan akupun tak yakin apakah rasaku ini nyata atau tidak." telapak tangan Hinata menekan dadanya yang berdenyut.

"Tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman di dekatmu..."

Klik

Pintu ruangan terbuka tapi Hinata tak menyadarinya.

"Aku tergoda melihat kau begitu." mata biru itu salfok melihat Hinata menyentuh buah dadanya. Meski kata-katanya hanya bercanda.

Blusshh!

"PERGI DARI SINI KAU. HENTAI!"

.

.

.

.

Tak tahu bagus tak bagus tapi author usahain selesaikan semua fic yang blm siap

Maaf udh buat yg baca nunggu fic gaje ini terlalu lama

Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan.

Makasih...


End file.
